Guerrero
by Kachorro
Summary: Cansado de escuchar que es un inútil, cierto peliverde recibe una oportunidad de alguien que le ayudara a convertirse no en un héroe si no en un guerrero de la justicia que le hará cumplir su sueño de poder salvar a la gente AUN si se trata de pelear sin tener un Kosei. Lemon Muy posible mas adelante, Lime asegurado. CAPITULO 8 ACTUALIZADO HUMOR/AVENTURA/ROMANCE
1. Prologo

Hola a todos muchachos, por fin eh regresado, yo creo que les debo muchas excusas digo explicaciones, pero me las voy a ahorrar pues deseo que me digan que esperan de este proyecto, quizás esto les suene a Cross, pero no lo será, solo tendrá pocos elementos del otro anime del que procede el personaje invitado.

Psd… reprohes, amenazas y criticas al final

"Personaje Narrando"

\- Personaje Hablando -

\- " _Personaje Pensando_ " -

No soy dueño De Boku No Hero, este pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi y el personaje invitado... tampoco es de mi propiedad, no diré nombre de autor para evitar que se hagan idea de quien es, esta historia solo es para aquellos que gustan de pasar el rato leyendo locuras de un autor demasiado irresponsable jejeje

En fin a Darle!

* * *

Prologo… ¿Heroe?

"En este mundo no todos somos iguales al nacer, es un hecho del que tuve que estar consiente cuando cumplí 4 años y entonces fue cuando lo supe, mi primera gran decepción había aparecido ante mi"

\- No puede ser, ese... ese sujeto es enorme -Dijo un joven de abundantes cabellos verdes rizados, su piel era de color clara con algunas curiosas pecas en el rostro, ojos de color verde y sus ropas constaban de la típica indumentaria de un estudiante de preparatoria llevando un uniforme escolar basado en un saco, c, camisa, pantalones y zapatos -.

"Todo comenzó en China en la ciudad de Qing qing, al parecer había nacido un bebé que emitía luz directamente de su piel, entonces lo paranormal, se comenzó a esparcir por todas partes, no teníamos idea de cómo es que esto estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo todos esos hechos paranormales se comenzaron a convertir en lo normal de nuestro día a día y fue cuando los sueños comenzaron a convertirse en realidad"

"La sociedad comenzó a convertirse en una especie de súper hombres, se decía que solo el 80% de la población mundial desarrollaba una constitución física única en sus cuerpos, mientras que el 20% restante estaba basado en los seres humanos comunes"

Flashback…

Se podía ver una habitación de color verde pistache con muchos posters pegados en las paredes, había una larga repisa con juguetes bien organizados y otro tanto de ellos desparramados por los suelos siendo mayoritariamente los que parecían monstruos o humanos con aspectos de malos, sin embargo lo importante se lleva acabo frente a una computadora, donde un niño de cabellos verdes miraba con emoción lo que parecía ser un video.

\- ¿Otra vez? Me pides que observe lo que has conseguido tu solo, has conseguido miles de visitas, me da escalofríos de solo verlo –Comento una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes arreglados en un chongo y con dos mechones enmarcando su hermoso rostro, ojos grandes de color verde y una piel clara. Sus ropas constaban de un conjunto muy hogareño el cual se trataba de suéter rosado que enmarcaba su esbelta figura con pechos copa C, una cintura y caderas similares a un reloj de arena llevando un pantalón de color azul que terminaba encima de los tobillos, mientras usaba unas calcetas blancas y un mandil color menta encima de sus ropas-.

"Este es un viejo video de un héroe haciendo su debut…"

¿Viste eso?

¡Él ya ha salvado amas de 100 personas! ¡y no le ha tomado más de 10 minutos!¡En enserio es un monstruo! – Estos y más eran los comentarios que venían del video haciendo que el niño se emocionara mirando a un enorme y musculoso hombre en un traje azul, ese sujeto era lo que muchos darían por definición de un hombre alfa y heroico, incluso tenía ese mentón cuadrado y característico de todos los héroes en las historietas de los años 70´s-.

¡Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿porque? yo estoy aquí! JA JA JA JA JA!- Reía el hombre asombrando a todos los presentes en el video y emocionando mucho más al niño, fue cuando el video se terminó-.

\- ¡Es genial! Si consigo un kosei quiero que sea una como ese –Menciono con emoción el niño haciendo reír a su madre la cual salía lentamente a preparar la cena-.

Tiempo después…

\- Eso jamás pasara pequeño –Comento un hombre viejo con gafas sentado en una silla mientras vestía ropas medicas-.

\- Espere… ¿Hay algo malo con él? Todos sus compañeros de prescolar ya presentaron las manifestaciones, menos el –Comentó preocupada la mujer mirando al médico-.

\- Discúlpeme por la interrupción madam, pero ¿Usted pertenece a la cuarta generación cierto? Quiero hablar en términos de individualidad –Preguntó el hombre donde la mujer se llevaba una mano a la mejilla con cierta preocupación mirando a su hijo con cara de shock, los ojos bien abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas debido a la mala noticia-.

\- Si… yo, soy capaz de atraer pequeños objetos hacia mí y… en cuanto a mi esposo él puede respirar fuego –Respondió la de cabellos verdes-.

"Ese día fue la primera vez que mis sueños y esperanzas se rompieron recibiendo la más grande de las decepciones, jamás tendría un Kosei"

\- Mamá… los héroes son tan geniales, quizás ¿Yo también pueda convertirme en uno algún día? –Preguntó el pequeño frente al monitor mirando aquel video nuevamente, eso fue más de lo que su madre pudo aguantar y se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo mientras ambos derramaban lágrimas, el decepción y ella por impotencia-.

\- Lo siento tanto Izuku, ¡lo siento! Te eh fallado –Lloraba la mujer aferrada a su hijo -.

"Sinceramente yo esperaba otra respuesta"

"Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, de 14 años de edad mi vida desde que tengo memoria ha sido una fantasía, una que muchas personas se empeñaron en destruir, quizás era por mi bien deseando que tomara con seriedad una vida donde alguien como yo pudiera vivir en paz y sin riesgos, sin embargo un día recibí un rayo de luz, uno rayo de luz que volvió a apagarse, la segunda más grande decepción de mi vida"

Ahora Izuku estaba en una azotea tras un evento que le permitió conocer a su más grande héroe, quizás… quizás el…

\- ¿Es posible para una persona sin Kosei convertirse en alguien como tú? –Preguntó el joven mirando a ese mismo hombre de aquel video que miro hace tantos años y que en la actualidad seguía mirando como un método de inspiración-.

\- ¿Sin Kosei? –Preguntó el hombre mientras que estaba sudando un poco por alguna extraña razón-.

\- - Debido a que no poseo ningún Kosei. No quizás por culpa de eso, pero… ellos se ríen de mi todo el tiempo –Comentaba el chico su pesar logrando desahogar mucho de lo que tenía dentro de el- En realidad no sé por qué, pero… -Hizo una pausa sin notar lo que le ocurría al hombre el cual estaba expulsando vapor de su cuerpo con una mueca de dolor plasmada en el rostro –Creo… que es algo realmente cool poder salvar personas –Su semblante cambio a uno con más confianza –Quiero salvar personas con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo, quiero convertirme en el mejor de los héroes, igual que tu…- Explicó el chico terminando para después notar algo, All Might se había transformado en un hombre de melena dorada abundante, ojos pequeños y azules con el rostro ensombrecido, una boca extraña, además de que estaba sangrando -.

"Me explico que hace mucho tiempo recibió un fuerte golpe que casi acaba con su vida, se levantó la camisa y tenía una cicatriz simplemente perturbadora y que dicha condición solo le permitía trabajar por tres horas"

\- Respondiendo a tu pregunta chico, si lo que te preocupa es salvar vidas entonces puedes convertirte en policía, de esa manera serás responsable de perseguir villanos –Respondió, eso para el chico fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en sus áreas nobles– De esa manera serás responsable de perseguir villanos, es un trabajo ridiculizado y menospreciado, pero no menos admirable –El hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a retirarse por la puerta que daba a las escaleras -… No es una cosa mala para cumplir tu sueño –Respondió retirándose y dejando al chico -.

"Ese día entendí que estaba solo y que no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en los héroes, escuchar aquellas palabra me hicieron apretar los puños fue la segunda y última más grande decepción de mi vida, pero es como dicen después de la tormenta viene la calma y mi tormenta estaba por terminarse"

\- ¿¡Porque estás aquí!? –Cuestionó un rubio atrapado bajo una sustancia extraña que parecía tener vida mientras que Midoriya lo jalaba para sacarlo de su aprieto, el chico viajo a su pasado, miraba a un pequeño rubio presumiendo su Kosei a varios niños emocionándoles a todos, el quizás era el más emocionado-.

\- Porque… ¡Tu rostro parece estar pidiendo ayuda! –Respondió el chico de cabellos verdes con desesperación, cuando un brazo muy delgado apareció y una mano tomo a Midoriya para después tomarlo de su chaqueta mientras que una mano musculosa tomaba al rubio sacándole de ese aprieto, después de eso todo se volvió borroso -.

"Mi tormenta se había terminado, el sol comenzaba a salir, fue cuando… lo conocí a él, recuerdo que escuchaba el sonido de las olas y el graznido de las gaviotas mientras que un cangrejo me jalaba el cabello"

\- Eres un jovencito muy tonto, te pusiste en peligro y en una situación completamente desastrosa –Se escuchó la voz de un hombre por el tono de voz parcia ser viejo, el chico se enderezo, estaba acostado en la arena y ahora el cangrejo colgaba de su cabello negándose a soltarse y caer- Aunque, admito que hiciste algo que no había visto en años -Dijo el hombre cuando el chico lo miro mejor al tener la vista más aclarada –Me has impresionado- Respondió dándose la vuelta, era un hombre calvo con gafas para el sol, tenía abundante bigote y una barba larga, usaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones morados de junto a unas sandalias, el hombre estaba un poco encorvado y tenía las manos detrás de el en la espalda -.

\- Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? Y… ¿me puede decir dónde estoy? –Pregunto el chico con tranquilidad -.

\- Mi nombre es Muten Roshi, conocido como el Kame Senin, en mis mejores años fui un guerrero de las artes marciales y déjame decirte chico que lo que vi en ti cuando te lanzaste a salvar a ese niño, llamo mucho mi atención -Comento el hombre– Por cierto estamos en mi isla a 180 kilómetros de la ciudad, dormiste toda la noche -Explico el anciano con tranquilidad -.

La cámara se alejó mirándose una pequeña isla y una casa rosada detrás de el con algunas palmeras.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeee!? –Grito aterrado el chico mirando el océano, tal acto tan brusco hizo al cangrejo caer y escapar-.

\- Muchacho quiero que escuches –Menciono el anciano caminando hacia el chico –Estoy aburrido y al parecer ya no me queda mucho tiempo, por ello y con lo poco que vi de ti, deseo transmitirte todos los secretos de la escuela de la tortuga, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- Dijo el hombre colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del peliverde-.

\- Yo, no lo sé, ¿porque quiere ayudarme?- Pregunto el jovencito mirando al anciano-.

\- sé que no tienes Kosei, en mi tiempo los Kosei aún no habían aparecido, créeme tengo más tiempo vivo del que aparento, los Kosei son habilidades muy útiles pero muy sobrevaloradas, de nada te sirven si no has aprendido a defenderte con tus propias manos de primera parte, por eso el que no tengas una individualidad hará mucho más fácil mi enseñanza pues estarás motivado y podrás hacer cosas como estas- Dijo el viejo caminando a una piedra donde de un momento para otro el anciano dejo de ser delgado volviéndose musculoso y lanzo un puñetazo a la roca partiéndola en pedazos-.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE USTED? ¿ESPERE ENSERIO QUIERE ENSEÑARME A HACER ESO? –Pregunto Izuku completamente sorprendido haciendo sonreír al anciano que regreso a ser delgado-.

\- Y no es lo único niño -acto seguido se acomodó en una posición curiosa creando un arco con las manos al momento en que su cuerpo se volvía a hinchar y después comenzó a pronunciando unas palabras extrañas y después lanzar directamente de sus manos un destello de luz que hizo explotar a una isla y para terminar la demostración, nuevamente se volvió delgado –Esto es algo que me tomó mucho tiempo dominar- Comento este mientras comenzaba a alzarse del suelo unos metros-.

\- ¡Está Volando! –Gritó Izuku señalando al anciano el cual tenía las manos detrás de su espalda-Todo esto está muy bien pero, tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada –Mencionó el chico cuando el viejo regreso al suelo-.

\- Te entiendo muchacho, así que descuida, te llevare de regreso –Comentó el viejo con una sonrisa-.

"Sinceramente esa una de las decisiones de las que más me arrepiento"

Tras unos minutos de un viaje demasiado movido, Izuku termino completamente blanco del miedo con los ojos abierto como platos y con espuma en la boca mientras que Roshi llamaba a la puerta donde apareció una mujer de estatura corta y compleción rellenita con un adorable rostro redondo. Sus ropas consistían en un sueter rosado que enfundaba su cuerpo, junto a una falda de color violeta y unos zapatos blancos.

\- Muy buenos días señora Midoriya, mi nombre es Muten Roshi y encontré a su hijo –Mencionó el anciano que ahora llevaba un elegante traje negro junto a un sombrero para para tapar la calva de su cabeza-.

\- ¡IZUKU! –Para verse como corría a donde estaba su hijo desmayado, con el pasar de las horas se miraba como el chico estaba claramente soñando -.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sueño.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se podía ver como Izuku había quedado atrás después de que "Kacchan" y sus amigos se burlaran de el por no tener kosei, sin embargo cuando estaba por pararse una sombra se posó sobre él, cuando el pequeño Izuku le miro pudo ver a una niña con ropas demasiado caras, era un vestido de tirantes delgados y de color azul que llegaba a sus rodillas, llevaba unas mallas blancas y unos zapatos blancos, tenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta.

\- NO TE LEVANTES, QUEDATE EN EL SUELO COMO EL BUEN PLEBEYO QUE ERES –Mencionó la niña haciendo parpadear al joven Izuku que tenía 6 años de edad-.

\- ¿Plebeyo? ¿Qué es un plebeyo? –Preguntó el niño poniéndose de pie haciendo enojar a la niña -.

\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo ¡ABAAAJOOOO! –Exclamaba moviendo los brazos de forma desesperada al ver que no era obedecida- Tú serás mi sirviente –Decía la niña a la cual no se le miraba bien el rostro debido a que el sol no lo permitía, además parecía llevar gafas de sol y una bolsita-.

\- Sirviente… ¿Significa amigo? –Preguntó el pequeño Midoriya mirando a la niña la cual se detuvo y se calmó un poco-.

\- Bueno mi Papi es amigo de uno de sus sirvientes… -Lo pensó con detenimiento– Lo pesare si quiero ser tu amiga, ahora como tu superior quiero que vayas a la caja de arena y me construyas un castillo porque es donde voy a reinar -Mencionó la niña emocionando de alguna extraña manera a Izuku, nunca antes le habían pedido que hiciera algo así -.

\- ¡Hai! Hime-sama –Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño cabeza de arbusto corriendo a la caja de arena para comenzar a hacer lo que le habían pedido-.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del sueño-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Sin duda eran raras las veces que yo recordaba mi pasado, odiaba mi pasado"

El chico se despertó tranquilamente cuando escucho a su madre riendo cosa que llamo su atención, este se puso de pie y la encontró hablando con quien identifico como Muten Roshi el cual estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel y bebiendo café con Inko.

\- Oh Izuku te has despertado, Muten-san me conto que te encontró desmayado, es un hombre muy amable y sabes me comento algo que podría interesarte, el enseña defensa personal, yo sé que quieres ser un héroe pero, ¿No crees que un poco de defensa personal serviría para evitar que te lastimen en las calles? –Pregunto la siempre nerviosa mujer mirando a su hijo-.

\- ¿En serio no te molesta Mamá? –Preguntó el chico mirando a la mujer la cual lucia algo intranquila, pues como madre siempre tendría miedo de que su hijo se hiriera-.

\- La verdad, es que si me molesta un poco, pero ya te falle una vez, no quiero volver a fallarte Izuku, quiero apoyarte en todo lo posible, por eso yo aceptare si tú quieres aprender con Muten-san -Dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo-.

El chico abrazo a su madre, sabía que era una gran oportunidad y si lo que hizo Roshi le ayudaba a cumplir su sueño así seria, solo le quedaba empeñarse a fondo y ahora ser el quien demostrara a todos aquellos que lo llamaron inútil que estaban por demás equivocados.

\- Gracias Mamá –Dijo el chico mientras que Roshi sonreía, vaya que para ser una familia de dos era una familia muy bonita y agradable, además para que Inko no sea la mujer a la que está acostumbrado a tratar era demasiado agradable y muy atenta-.

"Después de eso fui a la isla de Roshi el fin de semana, lo que él me explico de la isla fue simplemente alucinante, al principio no le creí pero al ver los resultados… simplemente era algo que no esperaba in embargo sus palabras fueron algo que me preocupo en si"

\- Izuku, no existen los caminos fáciles, así que estos 2 días vamos a entrenar como si fuera un año de entrenamiento, veras cuando te hable de que no me faltaba mucho en este mundo era porque yo permanezco aquí debido a mi energía, lo que hare reducirá drásticamente mi tiempo que deduzco cuando mucho eran unos 40 años más – Explicó Roshi juntando sus manos cuando el ambiente en la isla comenzó a sentirse mucho más pesado –Eh alzado una barrera, es uno de los últimos trucos que aprendí con el pasar del tiempo, esta barrera es especial te permitirá entrenar 12 horas como si hubieras entrenado 6 meses sin detenerte, esta es una antigua técnica que solía usar un sabio hombre en un lugar llamado la habitación del tiempo, dado que yo no poseo tanto poder como antes es lo máximo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, asi que ahora levántate y comencemos el entrenamiento, comenzaremos aclimatando tu cuerpo, quiero que des 8 vueltas corriendo, 8 trotando y 2 caminando, después pasaremos al próximo ejercicio- Explico el hombre –Y no te preocupes esto solo te fortalecerá en cuerpo pero no envejecerás- Explico el anciano –

"Así pasaron los dos días más temibles que jamás pude haber experimentado, los entrenamientos que Roshi-sensei me imponía eran cada vez más bestiales, lo sorprendente era como en cuestión de horas comenzaba a sentir como mi cuerpo ganaba la fortaleza que requería para ir subiendo de nivel"

\- Lo hiciste bien muchacho, quiero que vengas aquí la próxima semana y que todos los días continúes tu régimen de entrenamiento –Explico el viejo hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku el cual había tonificado un poco su cuerpo con el entrenamiento-.

\- Se lo prometo Roshi-sensei, ahora creo que iré nadando a casa –Dijo el joven retirándose de la isla para comenzar a regresar, mentiría si dijera que fue un camino fácil debido a que estaba muy retirado, fueron 4 largas horas de isla a ciudad, sin embargo cuando el chico llego a tierra y tomo camino a casa, este se topó con alguien-.

\- Vaya chico eres muy difícil de encontrar –Menciono nada más y nada menos que All Might en pose heroica-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? –Pregunto el chico mirando al hombre que seguía en pose heroica y sonriente-.

\- Debo decir que estoy muy avergonzado de lo que te dije chico, tu nos callaste la boca a todos cuando fuiste a salvar a tu amigo de aquel villano, por eso quiero decirte que una persona sin Kosei puede ser un héroe, tu puedes ser un héroe y yo quiero ayudarte a serlo –Dijo el hombre pero el chico se quedo tranquilo-.

\- No gracias –Respondió Izuku el cual siguió su camino dejando en shock al enorme hombre pues jamás se esperó esa respuesta de parte del chico-.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, sé que quizás exagere demasiado con el método de entrenamiento, pero prometo buenos flashbacks de este ya que no quería alargarme mucho esta noche, les puedo decir sin exagerar que este viernes tendrán un nuevo capítulo de este fic, no será harem e Izuku ya tiene pareja definida pero puedo escuchar por si quieren otras parejas y también jejeje… las torturas a Mineta xD

En fin una enorme disculpa por estar ausente tanto tiempo, parece que las cosas comienzan a arreglarse por haca y la escuela se relaja un poco, estúpido maestro de contabilidad.

Bueno les deseo buenas noches, días, tardes. La hora en la que me hayan leído.


	2. El Inicio

Buenas noches a todos jajajaja sé que prometí que la actualización seria en viernes pero, jejejej era el cumpleaños de mi abue y eso me atraso un poco.

 _Una linda fiesta, debo decir._

 **Bueno, bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos que ya habías prometido la actualización Kachorro, ahora andando vaquero.**

Chicas tienen razón, en fin agradezco sus Reviews jejeje, espero que el capítulo de hoy resuelva algunas dudas y que surjan muchas más Muahahahahahaha- En eso recibe un zape.

 _Las niñas están dormidas, asi que solo publica esto y esperemos lo mejor mañana-_ Sentencio Gardevoir mirando a Kachorro sobarse la cabeza-

Aquí está el cap., disfruten… hay si me dolio.

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando -

Cap 1.- El Inicio.

 **"Perfección..."**

Se mira a una niña en un estudio tras un escritorio oculta detrás de libros, hojas y lápices, ella posee un hermoso cabello negro arreglado en una coleta alta, sus ropas constan de un vestido blanco algo conservador, lleva calcetas blancas y unos zapatos estilo escolar de color negro. Esta pequeña se encuentra estudiando cosas demasiado avanzadas para alguien de 7 años, aquellos gruesos libros de texto que incluso un adulto consideraría aburridos para ella era fascinantes debido al ritmo de vida que llevaba.

 **"Las personas la buscan, pocos la alcanzan, yo me pregunto... ¿De qué sirve alardear que la has conseguido?"**

La misma niña está en una fiesta, su conjunto de ropas es diferente, ahora está más ambientado a un estilo de Victoriano. Entre todos los invitados de esa fiesta, ella es la única de su edad y está rodeada por hombres y mujeres de negocios, ella no se mueve y no habla si no le piden que lo haga.

 **"Si lo piensan bien, la perfección es el reflejo del simple egocentrismo de los propios humanos, cualquier persona llamaría perfección a sus más grandes logros, a mí me enseñaron que para alcanzarla los modales y el conocimiento eran la llave para obtenerla"**

\- Mal, muy mal, esto no es lo que te pedimos -Mencionó una mujer de cabellos negros llevando ropa de oficina, era un saco gris con hombreras, una camisa rosada que enmarcaba ese par de pechos copa D y delineaba su cintura, usaba una falda gris por debajo de las rodillas que acentuaba sus caderas de reloj de arena, mientras usaba unas pantimedias cafés y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, esta mujer miraba a la niña con desaprobación-.

\- Pero... Madre, es un trabajo sin ningún error, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? -Pregunto preocupada la pequeña mirando a la mujer-.

\- Eres una Yaoyorozu, eres Momo Yaoyorozu heredera de los Yaoyorozu y estos errores no son tolerados -Menciono la mujer mirándose como mostraba un diminuto e inofensivo error en la ortografía- Fuera y vete a pensar en lo que hiciste - Ordeno la mujer mientras que la niña con los ojos llorosos al dar lo más que tenía salió corriendo muy dolida -.

 **"Esto... solo es una pequeña parte de lo que sufrí, hasta que lo conocí a él, solía escaparme de casa cuando los sirvientes no me veían, yo deseaba un amigo pues tenía estrictamente prohibido salir mi hogar, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tan mal a pesar de ser una novata"**

\- NO TE LEVANTES, QUEDATE EN EL SUELO COMO EL BUEN PLEBEYO QUE ERES –Mencionó la pequeña momo haciendo parpadear a un niño con cabellos de arbusto que parecía tener 6 años de edad-.

\- ¿Plebeyo? ¿Qué es un plebeyo? –Preguntó el pequeño demasiado confundido mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie haciendo enojar a Momo -.

 **"No sabía que hacer -Se escapa una sonrisa- Metí la pata"**

\- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo ¡ABAAAJOOOO! –Exclamaba moviendo los brazos de forma desesperada al ver que no era obedecida- Tú serás mi sirviente –Decía la morena a la cual iba disfrazada para no ser reconocida, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que había tomado de uno de los choferes de las limosinas, además la posición del sol no permitía a cabeza de brócoli verla de forma concreta-

\- Sirviente… ¿Significa amigo? –Preguntó el pequeño pecoso mirando a la ricachona la cual se detuvo y se calmó un poco de su rabieta de desesperación -.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... mi Papi es amigo de uno de sus sirvientes el cual es el más leal… -Lo pensó con detenimiento y en voz alta– Lo pesare si quiero ser tu amiga, deberás mostrarme tu lealtad para llegar a eso así que ahora como tu superior quiero que vayas a la caja de arena y me construyas un castillo porque es donde voy a reinar -Mencionó la de coleta emocionando de alguna extraña manera a al pequeño niño -.

\- ¡Hai! Hime-sama –Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño cabeza de arbusto corriendo a la caja de arena para comenzar a hacer lo que le habían pedido-.

 **"Era raro, lo recuerdo, pero algo en esa mirada que me daba, me decía que podía confiar en el completamente"**

\- ¡Hime-sama! -Llamo el pequeño mostrando un castillo, pero llego un niño rubio que hizo explotar el monumento de arena y después se fue corriendo haciendo reír a sus seguidores-.

Niño tonto y maleducado!- Grito pisando fuerte en el césped para ver a su "subordinado" con los ojos llorosos -Oye no llores solo tienes que construir otro más para mí- Dijo ella sorprendiendo al pequeño cabeza de brócoli -.

\- Enserio... ¿puedo construirte otro? -Preguntó limpiándose la nariz con el brazo recibiendo un asentimiento -.

 **"Recuerdo que lo torturaba y yo me divertía, sus expresiones pese a ser tiernas y el siendo… Lindo, me divertía asustándolo"**

\- ¡No corras gallina ven aquí y constrúyelo de nuevo! - Gritó molesta mientras que el castillo cada vez que estaba por ser terminado algo lo destruía de forma accidental o adrede-.

Los recuerdos terminaron, encontrándose a una hermosa joven de cabellera negra atada en una cola de caballo, su rostro es hermoso y completamente fino, sus ojos negros como la noche y su piel tan clara como una nube. Sus ropas constaba de una camisa blanca abotonada con un corbatín rojo, una falda escolar de color negro, calcetas blancas corras y unos zapatos escolares cafés.

 **"Si tan solo pudiera volverlo a ver... le diría que lo siento y si hay perdón en su corazón, quizás ser yo quien me gane el derecho de convertirme en su amiga, pero yo, lo juro... un día de té encontrare"**

La cámara cambio de la casa Yaoyorozu a las calles donde el inmóvil y sorprendido All Might miraba a Midoriya dándole la espalda al hombre, ¿Acaso su respuesta había matado las ilusiones y sueños del joven Midoriya?

\- ¿Puedo... saber la razón? -Preguntó el musculoso hombre con cabello en forma en antenas-.

\- Tengo a alguien que me apoya y ayuda, el creyó en mí y me está ayudando de buena fe, agradezco su ofertas pero la rechazare, si me disculpa, entrene todo el día y quiero regresar a casa con mi madre -Respondió el joven Midoriya mirando hacia el frente -Que tenga buen día- Se despidió saliendo de ahí dejando atrás al hombre musculoso-.

…Flashback…

\- Una de las cosas más difíciles que harás es dejar atrás el pasado, es verdad que tu pasado está muy dañado ¿Pero no solo hay cosas malas en el oh si? –Pregunto Roshi sentado frente a una fogata en su isla con Izuku mientras comían un poco de pescado, fue cuando Izuku recordó lo único bueno que tuvo su vida, el amor incondicional de su madre, es verdad que la mujer estaba muy avergonzada por lo que ocurrió de que su hijo naciera sin un Kosei, sin embargo, jamás le dio la espalda y estuvo ahí para el- Toma lo mejor de tu pasado, toma lo peor de él y convierte todas esas emociones en voluntad, tu vida requerirá bastantes cambios y sacrificios pero al final, todo habrá valido la pena, pues tu meta estará ahí esperándote muchacho –Explico el anciano con una sonrisa-.

…Fin del Flashback…

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, aun había mucho tiempo antes de que se lanzara el día del examen de ingreso a la prestigiosa UA, Izuku hizo mucho ese tiempo, cada fin de semana visitaba al viejo Roshi para ir aumentando el nivel de su entrenamiento, mientras que fuera de los entrenamientos además de mantenerse en forma él... simplemente dejo a su madre sin habla.

\- ¡Izuku! ¿Qué le paso a tu habitación? –Pregunto la mujer aterrada y con las piernas temblorosas, ante sus ojos el cuarto de su hijo lucía… lucía, tan normal para un adolecente. Todos los objetos referentes a All Might habían desaparecido de su habitación– Esos juguetes -Dijo mirando algunas 3 figuras de personajes populares de videojuegos– Libros de texto y… ¿mangas? -Pregunto sorprendida girándose a la televisión– ¿Una consola de video juegos? –Exclamo demasiado confundida- ¡ESO ES UNA GUITARRA ELÉCTRICA! –Exclamo señalando una guitarra de color negro con detalles de dorado, la mujer estiro su mano y un termómetro apareció y después lo puso en su boca, mientras tocaba su frente con la otra mano-.

\- ¿No creí que el cambio de mi habitación te asustara? –Comentó el chico que estaba sentado en la silla del computador con una mancuerna de 45lb en manos-.

\- No, no tienes fiebre –Dijo la mujer preocupada quitando el termómetro y apartando la mano-.

\- Mamá, hay algo que tienes que saber –Mencionó el muchacho tomando las manos dela mujer que se sentaba en cama queriendo saber qué es lo que había ocurrido con su hijo, pues desde que Muten Roshi piso el suelo de su hogar su querido Izuku había cambiado mucho-.

 **"Ese día le conté todo a mi madre, desde las burlas hasta los ataques que mi mejor amigo hasta ese día hacía en mi contra, pero sobre todo le conté de mi encuentro con All Might y de cómo el rompió mis sueños y esperanzas diciéndome que yo jamás podría ser un héroe sin tener un Kosei, era más que obvio que mi madre comenzó a deprimirse y derramar lágrimas, sin embargo pude mantener controlada la situación"**

\- Tranquila mamá no es para tanto, ahora Roshi-sensei me está entrenando y mira lo que puedo hacer –Dijo Izuku tomando una mancuerna de 60 libras dejando a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos, su hijo tenía brazos grandes, pero no los necesarios para levantar una cosa de esas como si solo se tratase de un lápiz para ponerse a escribir en su cuaderno- Y eso que solo es mi primera semana de entrenamiento jeje –Soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras que el chico se rasaba la nuca-.

La mujer con esas explicaciones se sintió más tranquila y se puso de pie para después llegar a la puerta de salida donde se giró para ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué tu apetito cambio de forma tan drástica, me siento feliz de que me comentaras eso, sin embargo, prométeme que no te vas a exceder –Pidió la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hijo el cual regresó su atención a sus ejercicios de relajación-.

El día transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, el peliverde decidió mantenerse tranquilo y relajado ese día usando solo mancuernas, sin embargo al día siguiente Izuku despertó e inicio su entrenamiento, llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes, unos pantalones holgados de color verde con una franja negra a los lados y unos tenis, el chico de cabellos verdes se colocó un par de audífonos y colocando su teléfono en una cinta amarrada a su brazo comenzó a correr mientras escuchaba un tema para inspirarse, al muy importante que le recomendó el viejo Roshi.

(You´re The Best Around – Joe Eposito www . youtube watch ?v=E-WHW-QNswE )

Midoriya se encontraba corriendo por las calles, la gente que le conocía se sorprendía de lo que miraban, el chico tenia cierto cambio demasiado llamativo, incluso algunos hombres se sentían algo incomodos con su presencia, desborda una especie de energía que les impedía poder meterse en su camino, el peliverde incluso volvía más complicada su carrera, mirando gente en su camino se encargaba de esquivarlos entrenando sus reflejos incluso lo hacía metiéndose entre los autos de la carretera metiendo buenos sustos.

\- Jajajajaja ¿Qué opinas de mi motocicleta nueva? –Preguntó un hombre rubio con aspecto de maleante a una mujer que estaba detrás de él y tenía finta de ser una mujerzuela debido al excesivo maquillaje en su rostro y las ropas tan… "exóticas"-.

\- Es muy linda ¿Pero qué tan rápido puede correr? –Preguntó con emoción la chica mientras que el dueño del vehículo sonreía acelerando y haciendo un caballito para comenzar a subir la velocidad, comenzando a verse que corría 80… 90… 100… 110… 115 y en ese momento un manchón verde comenzó a correr al lado de la motocicleta, el sujeto miro todo en cámara lenta como si fuera una secuencia de cuadros donde el chico de cabellos verdes corría al lado de su moto, fue cuando escucho la voz grabe de su acompañante como si fuera un video en cámara lenta- Cuuuuuuiiiiiidaaaaaaadoooooo, haaaaay uuuuuna raaaammmpaaaaaaa- Exclamó la mujer cuando curiosamente un par de trabajadores dejaban la rampa y esos dos terminaban tomando la rampa -.

¡SPLASH!

La pareja cayó al agua mientras que Izuku continuaba su carrera y usando su brazo para apoyarse, salto una barda cayendo directo en la arena de la playa para continuar corriendo mientras que la pareja estaba flotando a lo lejos mirando al chico.

\- ¡MI MOTO NUEVA! –Reacciono el hombre mirando como su vehículo se hundía lentamente en las profundidades del mar-

Izuku llego a una palmera y de un salto tomo el impulso necesario para lograr tomar un coco, una vez que regreso al suelo se recargo en la palma disfrutando de la sombra mientras que usando una roca golpeo el coco logrando abrirlo y así poder disfrutar de su agua mientras descansaba unos minutos, sin embargo su mente no puedo evitar enviarlo al pasado.

…Flashback…

\- ¿Enserio esto es necesario? –Pregunto Izuku que estaba sudando demasiado mientras cargaba un curioso caparazón morado en la espalda-.

\- Eso no es nada, estas cargando 40 kg en la espalda, el mío es de 70kg, anda continua con tu ejercicio para que puedas comer y dormir, tu entrenamiento apenas está comenzando Izuku y apenas llevas 12 vueltas de 15- Explicó Roshi con tranquilidad –Anda levántate y te enseñare unas revistas donde salen unas señoritas muy bonitas- Dijo el hombre cuando Izuku se puso de pie rápido pero por otras razones-.

\- Yo, yo no creo que…. Digo… le agradezco pero, no estoy interesado en esas cosas –Comentó enserio nervioso Izuku ante la recompensa que Roshi quería darle, por lo que el viejo pensó un poco y .,

\- Bueno si no quieres la revista entonces podría ensarte una buena técnica, se llama Piedra, Papel, Tijeras –Respondió dejando a Izuku con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

\- ¿Piedra, Papel, Tijeras? –Comentó Izuku alzando una ceja- ¿Es una broma no? –Pregunto Izuku cuando Roshi desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para aparecer frente a Midoriya quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar debido a la velocidad y el caparazón en su espalda, en ese momento el Kame Senin dio un golpe en el pecho disminuyendo mucho su fuerza para lastimarlo de gravedad, el chico se quejó de dolor retrocediendo un poco, Roshi aprovecho la distracción para acercarse lo suficiente y picar sus ojos haciendo con sus manos como si sus dedos fueran unas tijeras y después con la palma de la mano lo empujo haciéndole caer en el agua-.

\- En las artes marciales te debes valer de todo Izuku, no porque el nombre sea extraño o ridículo significa que es una técnica inútil –Comentó Roshi mirando a su pupilo el cual estaba completamente empapado-.

…Fin De Flashback…

\- Sensei ya lo dijo, toda técnica es útil, pero… ¿Enserio me servirá? –Pregunto confundido el chico sin saber que estaba siendo visto, cuando ante Izuku apareció alguien-.

\- ¡OYE INVESIL! –Se escuchó un grito que el reconocería donde fuera, cuando se giro pudo ver nada más y nada menos que a su ¨Mejor amigo¨ Katsuki Bakugo quien tenía los ojos blancos de ira y una expresión de querer meterse en problemas- ¡DEKU! ¡HAS HECHO QUE QUEDE EN RIDICULO, AHORA TODO EL MUNDO ME RECUERDA COMO EL CHICO QUE FUE SALVADO POR UN INUTIL IN KOSEI! –Gritó furioso mientras que se acercaba con intenciones nada buenas y Deku lo sabía-.

\- Kacchan, no quiero pelear contigo, por favor déjame tranquilo estoy ocupado entrenado –Explicó el peliverde mientras que una vena se resaltaba en la frente del rubio y de tanto que apretaba los dientes con su boca abierta se le veían las encías a Bakugo-.

\- NO JODAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES, NI AUNQUE ENTRENES MILES DE AÑOS VAS A LOGRAR DESARROLLAR UN KOSEI, ERES SOLO UN INUTIL QUE NO HACE NADA MAS QUE LLORAR CADA VEZ QUE LO TRAEN A LA REALIDAD ASI QUE PREPARATE PARA -En ese momento Deku lanzo un puñetazo directo al pecho donde Bakugo sintió enserio demasiado dolor, acto seguido el peliverde le pico los ojos y después usando la palma de su mano lo empujo haciéndole caer en el agua-.

\- Escúchame bien Katsuki, no soy el mismo de hace unos días, asi que evita molestarme, porque una vez que termine de entrenarme y sigas molestándome, me encargare de enserio provocarte daño –Dijo Midoraiya que ya le bastaba con haber sido rechazado, esta vez ya no más, sin embargo- ¨¿IDIOTA QUE HICISTE? ¡ATAQUE A KACCHAN! ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE MUERTO¨ -Gritaba un Izuku interno con los ojos en blanco y brotes de lágrimas que demostraba demasiado temor-.

Aquella figura que vigilaba a los chicos se veía completamente en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar, Midoriya un chico sin Kosei acababa de sacar volando con una fuerza enserio descomunal a un muchacho. Midoriya solo salió de ahí mientras que Bakugo le miraba en shock, como fue que Deku hizo eso, él era un debilucho que no valía su peso ni en sudor.

 **"Fue la primera vez que me defendí y admito que estaba muerto de miedo por las consecuencias, lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ahí y regresar a casa"**

La cámara cambio de escenario abandonado la playa y las calles regresando a esa mansión en donde aquella hermosa joven se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una enciclopedia con tranquilidad, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta dejando ver a su madre ante ella.

\- El Examen de la UA se acerca, puedo usar mis influencias para que entres directamente –Comentó la mujer mientras que la chica alzaba la mirada y observaba a la hermosa mujer-.

\- Seria una completa falta de respeto, agradezco mucho tu alternativa Madre, pero prefiero obtener mi lugar por medio de mi esfuerzo de lo contrario no me sentiré satisfecha conmigo misma –Se explicó la joven con tranquilidad, su madre bufo y salió de su habitación, para verse como ahora desde otro ángulo se miraba a la hermosa pelinegra suspirar y notarse como dentro de la enciclopedia oculta de las miradas había lo que parecía ser un libro secundario el cual parecía ser un manga– Eso estuvo cerca -Mencionó la joven con tranquilidad-.

 **"Quizás en el pasado me hubiera interesado la opción que mi madre me brindó, sin embargo si hubiera acepto no me hubiera convertido en lo que ahora soy, pero esa historia la conocerán conforme avance"**

…SUEÑO…

Se miraba como el tiempo había pasado, después de tanto haber torturado a ese niño, ella de forma extraña comenzó a adoptar las costumbres del niño, incluso comenzaba a portarse bien con él.

\- Sabes, ahora que somos amigos, yo, me di cuenta que no conozco tu nombre –Mencionó la chica cuando el niño sonrió y le dijo su nombre y justo cuando hablaba un auto que no dejo escuchar el nombre- Bien, mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu -Se presentó pero al final sonrió con malicia- Pero, me gusta que me sigas llamando Hime-sama- Por lo que el niño de cabellos verdes sonrió -.

…FIN DEL SUEÑO…

Ella despertó de golpe, últimamente tenía ese sueño de forma recurrente, siempre que estaba a punto de escuchar el nombre de ese niño, como si ella estuviera viendo a su versión infantil y al pequeño de cabellos verdes le era imposible descubrir el nombre.

\- Otra vez… ese sueño –Dijo Momo quien en esos momentos llevaba un camisón blanco para descansar mientras su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros, suspiro con cansancio y salió de su cama para comenzar a caminar en dirección a su librero donde al sacar uno de estos se topó con un lo que parecía ser la mitad de lo que parecía ser un collar con forma de una especie de dragón de cuerpo alargado- Te extraño, pero no puedo recordarte, fuiste el único que me trato como una niña y no como la hija de una familia rica- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba el collar y se lo colocaba en el cuello para después girar su rostro a la ventana mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado con una enorme luna llena -.

Lo que ella ignoraba fue que algo similar pasaba en la casa de otra persona, mirándose a Deku el cual miraba exactamente un dragón de cuerpo alargado que miraba en la dirección contraria al de la chica, sin embargo Deku lo regreso a donde lo tenía guardado-.

 **"El tiempo voló entre entrenamientos con mi maestro y eso me llevo exactamente a mi día de evaluación para el examen, decir que fue algo sencillo era difícil pues me tope varias veces con All Might y Bakugo, sinceramente preferiría no contarles eso"**

Se miraba a muchos chicos de varias edades todos con una edad de entre 15 a 18 años los cuales estaban listos y preparados para arriesgar sus vidas en una peligrosa prueba que les abriría las puertas para convertirse en alumnos legítimos de aquella prestigiosa escuela, esa vez no me encontraba solo.

\- Recuerda las cosas que aprendiste de mí, aún nos falta mucho por desarrollar tus nuevas habilidades Izuku pero confió en que harás un gran trabajo y me harás sentir en verdad orgulloso -Declaró el hombre con una sonrisa mientras que el chico sonreía– Y sabes veo que el traje que te di te queda bastante bien -Comentó Roshi quien llevaba sus ropas elegantes en esos momentos-.

\- Muchas Gracias por este regalo Sensei, la verdad lo aprecio mucho –Mencionó Deku llevando un Gi de combate color naranja con el símbolo de la tortuga en el pecho, llevaba una camiseta azul de manga corta, usaba unas muñequeras azules y unas botas de combate azules (N/A imaginen la compleción de Teen Gohan)-.

Los presentes miraban con cierta pena ajena el que el chico haya sido acompañado por su ¨abuelo¨, fue justo en ese momento que ante el apareció Momo, quien caminaba buscando un buen ligar para iniciar el examen, pero debido a que un chico presumía de su grandioso poder, no se dio cuenta que arrojo una curiosa esfera morada que arranco de su cabeza, cabe decir que Yaoyorozu se resbaló e Izuku reacciono colocando su brazo y logrando detenerla, ambos se miraron fijamente, donde el Midoriya se perdió en los hermosos ojos oscuros de la chica, mientras Momo miraba esas lindas y adorables pecas en el rostro del peliverde.

\- Ejem –Exclamo Roshi sacándoles de sus pensamientos-.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Midoriya mirando a la chica-.

\- Si, eso creo, gracias… yo… tengo que irme –Dijo la morena saliendo de ahí un poco apresurada ya que muchos les miraban-.

En ese momento Roshi le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza a Izuku el cual se tocó la cabeza.

\- Tenias a una hermosa chica ante ti, debiste presentarte y también asegurarte de que en verdad estuviera bien –Comentó el anciano mirando a su pupilo-.

\- Lo siento Sensei, me puse un poco nervioso –Se excusó el chico, siendo blanco de varias miradas ya que su velocidad de cierta manera llamo la atención de un joven alto con gafas, el tiempo de reacción llamo la atención de un chico con cabellos blanco y rojo, además de al mismo Bakugo el cual estaba ahí mirando a Izuku de forma molesta, el aseguraba que lo de la playa había sido suerte y se las iba a pagar, el presento para tomar la prueba a pesar de todas las advertencias que le había dado, era hora de mostrarle su lugar-.

\- Izuku, quiero que me hagas una promesa, si vas a usar tu AZ bajo la manga, que sea estrictamente necesario y evita que haya gente inocente a tu alrededor –Menciono Roshi recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku –Bien, te esperare aquí después de que termines iremos a festejar con unas muchachas muy bonitas- Comentó el viejo haciendo que el peliverde se fuera de espalda-.

 **"Uno de los héroes profesionales comenzó a decir las reglas del examen de admisión, sin embargo mi atención estaba en comenzar, atacar y destruir todo lo que le pusieran frente a mi"**

\- Lo único que solo les puedo decir es LISTOS PARA LA BATALLA REAL, ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! –Exclamó el hombre mientras que los chicos salían listos para la batalla donde Izuku se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía correr debido al uso de los caparazones que uso para entrenarse en todo ese tiempo con Roshi, los prospectos a alumnos se sorprendieron, incluso se detuvieron al ver como ante Izuku aparecía un robot lo bastante grande y catalogado como un nivel 2-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás jovencito? –Preguntó All Might mirando fijamente a Midoriya, cuando se miró como Izuku estiro su mano y después el robot exploto trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de humo, sin embargo los más observadores pudieron ver como una especie de esfera amarilla salía de su mano y golpeaba al robot haciéndole estallar-.

 **"Así fue como inicie la prueba y debo decirles que esto apenas era el comienzo"**

CONTINUARA….

 **¿REVIEWS?**

Bueno amigos fue una larga noche jejeje son las 3:24 de la mañana y al menos estoy feliz de que pude cumplir a medias mi promesa jejeje, en fin nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo…


	3. Examen de Admision

Hola a todos, lamento mucho este atraso tan grande ya que parecía que me estaba poniendo muy activo, la verdad es que el capítulo ya lo tenía listo, pero se me atravesó un momento difícil, que me dificulto escribir. Alguien muy querido se acaba de ir al otro mundo y bueno fue una semana demasiado difícil para mi familia.

Ahora procederemos a contestar algunos Reviews, chicas! Repórtense.

* * *

Emperor92: **Izuku jamás será un pervertido, perdería absolutamente toda su esencia que le hace ser cómico y especial.**

Neopercival: _Bueno compañero, Kachorro tiene un plan para actualizar, quizás a muchos les disguste pero quizás se la mejor manera de que todos puedan disfrutar sus historias. El planea terminar la primera temporada de este fic para sacarse la idea por completo de la cabeza y después se enfocara en el resto avanzándoles para después seguir con la segunda temporada de este mismo fic, puede sonar duro pero hasta él sabe que es la mejor manera de avanzar sin hacer tantas locuras al mismo tiempo._

Cor Aurum: **Sera complicado ya que se implementara lo que llamamos el dominio del Ki por parte de Izuku, pero haremos lo posible por evitar que Izuku se convierta en un Gary Stu**

Maestros de las Sombras: _Se hace lo que se puede, siempre busca maneras de hacer pasar a sus lectores y seguidores momentos de goce._

Enightmare: **Nos gusta echarle la culpa al Fortnite y al Minecraft ante toda la mala suerte que tiene Kachorro, hubo una explosión en el oriente, es culpa del Minecraft, Una ballena encallo en una playa, el Fortnite tiene la culpa, Justin Bieber saco un nuevo disco, Minecraft tiene la culpa.**

Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero decir que habrá dos personajes invitados de los cuales no soy dueño, la única intención de esta historia es intentar hacerlos llorar, quejarse, divertirse y sacarles una sonrisa, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de este cap.

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando -

* * *

 **Cap 2.- Examen de Admisión**

 **"Lo reconocí, era Present Mic, un héroe profesional y el al parecer estaba dando las reglas del examen de admisión, aunque de cierta manera siento que hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera tanto show de por medio como los que estaba haciendo en estos momentos al ser una especie de presentación mi mirada se giró en dirección a ese chico de cabellos verdes y no pude evitar un sonrojo, sin embargo mi atención después se centró en ese hombre tan raro que venía con el"**

\- Y como dicen los requerimientos de aplicación, aspirantes, ¡Tendrán una batalla urbana de entrenamiento! –Una enorme pantalla apareció detrás del hombre rubio con peinado extravagante- Tres diferentes tipos de villanos están estacionados en cada centro de batalla. Ganaran puntos por cada uno de ellos basado en su nivel de dificultad -Explico mirándose en la pantalla la silueta sombreada de aquellos enemigos- Su meta, queridos aspirantes, es utilizar sus habilidades para ganar puntos inmovilizando a los posibles villanos que se les atraviesen por el camino –Explico el hombre mientras que Momo escuchaba como el anciano le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón al chico que la ayudo causándole algo de risa-.

\- ¨Esos dos lucen como personas muy interesantes, sin mencionar que, de alguna manera frente a él me… me sentí como en una novela ligera¨ -Pensó la joven para después regresar su atención a la puerta frente a ella, estaba lista y demostraría a sus padres que podía hacer lo que fuera a méritos propios-.

\- ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! NO EXISTE CUENTA REGRESIVA CUANDO SE TIENE QUE SALVAR GENTE VAYA Y SALTEN A SU MUERTE DIRECTA -Exclamó el hombre mientras que los chicos salían listos para la batalla-.

¨Llego la hora de…¨ -En ese momento por su lado pasó Izuku a paso veloz sorprendiéndola a ella y a varios del grupo que tomaba la prueba, fue cuando el peliverde se detuvo ante un enorme ser mecánico, por inercia los chicos lo hicieron esperando el actuar de Midoriya-.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás jovencito? –Preguntó All Might cruzado de brazos algo intrigado ya que el chico claramente tenia fuerza, ¿pero sería la suficiente para derrotar al ser mecánico?-.

En ese momento se miró como Izuku estiro su mano y después el robot exploto trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de humo, sin embargo los más observadores pudieron ver como una especie de esfera amarilla salía de su mano y golpeaba al robot haciéndole estallar.

Aquel movimiento marco el inicio de la competencia mirándose como varios de los chicos al ver que ese joven que había llevado a su ¨abuelo¨ a la competencia era quizás el rival más fuerte a vencer debido a su velocidad y el haber hecho explotar de la nada a un enorme ser metálico.

\- ¨No puedo simplemente quedarme atrás¨ -Pensó Momo mirando a hacia el frente mientras se abría un poco el traje llamando demasiado la atención de algunos chicos esperando ver algo interesante y así fue cuando vieron como la chica prácticamente había creado una especie de escudo medieval y tenía una espada en la otra mano por lo que se lanzó directo contra el primer robot que miro y lo ataco cortándole las piernas haciéndole caer-.

Un según robot apareció en su camino, ella se preparaba para atacarle cuando un rayo azul lo hizo pedazos, ella giro su rostro y se encontró con un rubio de ropas muy elegantes y con rasgos un tanto afeminados, esto no le sentó muy bien a la Yaoyorozu quien puso una mirada molesta en él.

\- Muchas gracias por entretenerle Mon cherie, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido destruirlo –Comentó el chico guiñándole un ojo a Momo para después salir de ahí y buscar otro objetivo-.

\- Payaso –Se quejó la Yaoyorozu mientras seguía en búsqueda de robots, mientras que nuestro protagonista favorito se miraba en una situación un tanto complicada, ahora mismo estaba siendo rodeado por un curioso número de robots de nivel 1 que se movían prácticamente como depredadores rodeando en círculo a Midoriya-.

\- Parece que el joven Midoriya fue rodeado por los Mecharaptors –Mencionó All Might de brazos cruzados-.

Midoriya miraba como los Mecharaptores se preparaban para atacar, el chico de cabellos verdes de momento solo podía guiarse por la vista al tenerlos tan cerca, lo que el peliverde no notó fue como por encima de una estructura se asomaba, fue cuando impulsándose por sus poderosas patas mecánicas se lanzó en el aire, en ese momento Deku esquivaba los ataques de los enemigos mecánicos sin darse cuenta como una sombra comenzaba a volverse más oscura sobre él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde mirándose como una cortina de polvo se levantaba.

\- ¡Quítense de mi camino bastardos de mierda metálica! –Gritaba Bakugo abriéndose camino entre varios robots destruyéndoles en el proceso con mucha facilidad debido a su Kosei de combustión, mientras que cercando a él había un joven con curiosas características siendo la mitad de su cabello de color rojo y la otra de color blanco donde, sus ojos era el mismo caso, uno azul turquesa y el otro de color gris, dicho muchacho estaba deslizándose con rapidez debido a un camino de hielo que el mismo había creado donde los robots eran empalados por poderosas y enormes estacas de hielo dejándoles fuera de servicio -.

Cada uno de los chicos se motivaba por su sueño y meta de convertirse en el más grande héroe jamás visto por los ojos de usuarios de Kosei y los civiles, al punto de que algunos ya impresionaban a los mismos profesores de la UA.

En ese momento una poderosa explosión se escuchó llamando la atención de muchos de los participantes, los cuales se cubrieron al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire que podían jurar venia acompañada de un grito de guerra lo cual incluso hizo patinar y en pocos casos empujar a las maquinas cercanas provocando que explotaran al colisionar contra los edificios, una vez que el viento cesó todos dirigieron su mirada a Izuku.

El peliverde se encontraba un poco herido debido al ataque sorpresivo de los robots, sumándole las quemaduras provocadas por las explosiones de estas máquinas al encontrarse tan cerca, sus ropas en la parte superior del Gi estaban completamente destruidas, se podía ver que estaba llevando simplemente la camiseta azul y que había perdido la manga derecha, sus pantalones tenían rastros de tela quemada con algunas rasgaduras por los anteriores ataques.

…Cámara de Evaluación...

\- ¿Pe-pe-pero que hizo ese chico? según recuerdo cuando lleno el formulario, puso que no tiene ningún Kosei, creí que solo quería hacerse el chico malo y lucirse –Comentó el rubio de peinado extravagante señalando al chico que se miraba en pantallas, su mirada era seria y parecía como si esperara más-.

\- Te equivocas Present Mic, el joven Midoriya no tienen ningún Kosei, según los estudios médicos su ultimo chequeo fue hace ya más de 11 años, él no tiene Kosei, pero desarrolló una asombrosa habilidad para defenderse de sus atacantes, lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Cómo lo logró y quien le ayudo a desarrollarse a este punto? –Cuestionó All Might con algunas gotas de sudor en el lado derecho de la sien, de alguna manera le preocupaba que Midoriya pudiera salirse de control y caer en el lado de los villanos por esas habilidades-.

\- Puedo darme una idea de lo que este chico hace, según recuerdo existía la leyenda de un muy poderoso hombre antes de la aparición de los Kosei, se le consideró como el hombre más fuerte de la tierra pues se decía que el mismo había desarrollado habilidades de combate únicas que superaban al humano más fuerte del mundo -Explicó un curioso ser parecido a un roedor de color blanco, este tenía una cicatriz en forma de luna en su ojo derecho y llevaba un traje de oficina-.

…Campo de batalla...

 **"Ese chico era simplemente impresionante, había acumulado un total de 12 puntos debido a los 4 robots que había destruido expulsando una especie de energía"**

\- Tengo que seguir con lo mío, no puedo seguir distrayéndome -Se dijo a sí misma la joven de cabellos negros mientras que abría sus ropas y de esta comenzaba a crear dispositivos muy complejos que le tomo años desarrollar, en ese momento una maquina se puso tras de ella y teniendo poco tiempo de reacción al uso uno de esos dispositivos arrojándolo y creando una explosión eléctrica que comenzó a freír los circuitos de ese robot gigante y algunos a su alrededor debido al Pulso Electro Magnético-.

\- ¡QUEDAN MENOS DE 2 MINUTOS DEL EXAMEN! -Se escuchó la voz de Present Mic acelerando a los chicos mirándose como por la zona donde estaba Momo, una curiosa jovencita castaña de grandes ojos se movía con rapidez tocando robots los cuales comenzaban a levitar en el aire, esta no se dio cuenta debido a un extraño ataque de nauseas, pero cuando dejó caer a los robots, Yaoyorozu aún estaba ahí y uno de estos cayo justo sobre una granada creando una gran explosión-.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y con ello se miraba a Momo adolorida con una roca encima de su pierna derecha, sentía frio e incluso sentía como algo de sangre escurría y para empeorar las cosas, ante todos apareció un enorme Robot tan grande y ancho como un edificio.

Aquella maquina analizo a todos los presentes y después sin misericordia alguna, alzo uno de sus enormes brazos y soltó el golpe contra el suelo, esto hizo correr a todos mientras Izuku miraba en shock la máquina.

\- ¨ ¡ES GRANDE! ¡¿ACASO QUIEREN MATARNOS?!¨ -Pensó horrorizado el muchacho para verse como este estaba por correr cuando escucho algo-.

\- Ay no, esto duele -Se quejó una voz femenina haciendo que Deku mirara a la castaña atrapada de la cintura hacia abajo en las rocas y más cercana al enorme ser estaba aquella chica de cabellos negros que estuvo por tropezarse-.

\- Izuku corrió de regreso pasando por un lado de Bakugo quien le miro confundido, Izuku llego bajo el robot, la maquina bajo su visión encontrando al peliverde sacando a Momo de su mal momento donde la débil chica volvió a verle, el peliverde logro liberarla y la tomo en brazos como una princesa, para saltar esquivando un segundo puñetazo de la máquina, la cual creo un enorme agujero en el suelo, para Momo no cabía duda, un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas de rojo, él era un verdadero héroe, la chica se quedó soñando despierta y no reacciono cuando Izuku la devolvió al suelo cerca de la chica gravedad -.

\- ¡QUEDENSE ATRAS! -Grito Izuku, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, había usado Ki en exageradas cantidades y comenzaba a ver un poco borroso, se podía notar a leguas su extremo cansancio debido a su ojo entrecerrado y su cuerpo jadeante- Si no lo hago -Dijo Izuku llamando la atención de las chicas- Si no lo hago -Repitió comenzando a adoptar una curiosa pose, no sabía si iba a funcionar, miro por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas- ¡SI NO LO HAGO! -Exclamó siendo el centro de atención en las pantallas e incluso del mismo Roshi que miraba todo desde un edificio en lo más alto -No podre considerarme un héroe al fracasar salvando vidas -Sentenció el chico- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... -Comenzó el chico- Meeeeeeeeeeee -Una curiosa luz comenzó a formarse en sus manos- Kaaaaaaaaaaaa, Meeeeeeeeeeeee -La pequeña luz se convirtió lentamente en una esfera que adoptaba lentamente más tamaño en sus manos, creando un curioso sonido- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Exclamó moviendo sus manos hacia el frente lanzando un destello azul, sus torpes manos estaban débiles y la energía no dio en el pecho, pero por pura suerte si en el cerebro de la maquina notándose como esa luz le atravesaba de lado a lado- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -Era el poderoso grito mientras el destello permanecía por unos segundos, fue cuando el cuerpo de Midoriya colapso de cansancio y la energía desapareció, justo en ese momento cayo rendido al suelo y la maquina conocida como 0 exploto quedando reducida a chatarra -.

\- El lugar quedo en completo silencio, nadie podía decir absolutamente nada de lo que acababan de presenciar, fue cuando una alarma dio por entendido que el examen había terminado por completo -.

\- En ese instante una curiosa ancianita que caminaba apoyada en un bastón y con un curioso traje de heroína medica se acercó a Izuku con una sonrisa -Fue una demostración digna de un héroe, quedaste hecho polvo, dame una señal para saber que sigues vivo- Pidió la mujer mirando como Izuku alzaba el rostro demostrando completa fatiga, además de una curiosa sonrisa con la que parecía haber dicho "Hey miren mi travesura" acompañada de un pulgar alzado -Perfecto, deja que me encargue de ti- Pidió la mujer estirando sus labios de forma extraña y dándole un beso en la frente a Izuku el cual se hizo de piedra con los ojos abiertos y blancos con brote de lágrimas -.

Todos en ese momento tuvieron un pensamiento similar "Anciana" sin embargo el de Izuku era peor "Mi primer beso".

Uno a uno comenzaron a ser atendidos los chicos, iniciando por los que tenían fracturas y lesiones mayores, mientras que aquel dúo de señoritas no paraba de ver a Izuku, quien recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

 **"No podía parar de pensar, ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se arriesgó por mí de esa manera? tenia que averiguarlo, sin embargo cuando me dispuse a buscarle él ya se había ido"**

…Una semana después...

Se miraba a Deku en su habitación mientras que Roshi estaba sentado en su cama con los pies encima de la espalda del peliverde, el chico llevaba puesto un caparazón un nivel más pesado que el que uso con anterior, mientras que hacia flexiones.

\- Has mejorado mucho jovencito, pero el cómo te quedaste sin energía es muy preocupante, me temo que tendremos que entrenar más esa resistencia tuya, de lo contrario cada vez que uses las habilidades que te eh enseñado terminaras perdiendo el conocimiento cosa que un contrincante podría aprovechar para sacarte del camino –Explicó Roshi comiendo una paleta helada de color café-.

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección, cuando comencé a hacer uso de las habilidades potenciadas por el Ki y el mismo Kamehameha, sentí como si mi agotamiento comenzara a ser cada vez más grande al punto en que mi cuerpo dejo de responder –Dijo Izuku manteniéndose alzado para bajar lentamente y después volverse a levantar-.

\- Izuku, hijo –Llamó Inko entrando a la habitación encontrando a su hijo ejercitándose mientras que Roshi hacía de maestro abusivo, como en algunas series y películas que había visto- Te, te llego esto por correo –Comentó la mujer dándole un extraño dispositivo plano y circular que comenzó a emitir una luz, donde en una especie de proyección aparecieron unos enormes pechos que emocionaron a Roshi mientras Izuku se puso colorado con lo que veía-.

\- ¿Probando? –Dijo una voz femenina mirándose como los pechos rebotaban haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara por la nariz de Roshi mientras que Inko le tapaba los ojos a su hijo algo alarmada –¿Ya están grabando? ¿Seguros?- Preguntaba cuando la cámara se alejaba dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azul oscuros, llevaba un antifaz cubriendo su rostro mientras sonreía –Hola joven Midoriya Izuku, déjame ser la primera en decirte, ¡FELICIDADES! –Lo pechos de la mujer se sacudieron una vez más –Has pasado el examen de ingreso a la UA- Dijo la mujer haciendo que Izuku se acercara a la proyección con emoción- Sacaste una buena calificación, presumiblemente casi perfecta en el examen escrito y en el examen práctico nos sorprendiste a todos logrando una puntuación de 35 puntos junto a la derrota del invencible 0, además de haber salvado a dos compañeras, la UA se sentiría enserio muy estúpida si dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener a un prospecto a héroe como lo eres tu- Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa-.

 **"Ese día, así como mis sueños habían sido destruidos, después de haber conocido a Roshi-sensei, mi vida parecía ir mejorando poco a poco"**

\- Así que, te esperamos Izuku Midoriya, Bienvenido al mundo de los héroes, bienvenido, a la academia de héroes UA –Comentó la hermosa mujer mirándose como la transmisión se cortaba-.

\- ¡MI IZUKU! ¡MI IZUKU! ¡MI IZUKU! LOGRO PASAR, SERA UN GRAN HEROE, TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR CON UNA DELICIOSA CENA- Decía con emoción la mujer mientras que Roshi sonreía-.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Yaoyorozu se miraba a la joven cenando en compañía de sus padres, el hombre y la mujer estaban en un extremo de la larga mesa, mientras la chica estaba en el otro extremo sola.

\- Así que…¿Te derribaron y… encima te salvaron? –Preguntó la mujer mostrándose muy descontenta con el rendimiento de su hija, mientras cortaba un trozo de filete y lo llevaba a sus labios-.

\- Si –Respondió tranquila la joven mientras el hombre se mantenía serio bebiendo de una copa de vino-.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? –Cuestionó la mujer mirando a su hija que seguía tranquila-.

\- Esto se trata de que logre ingresar, así que no tienen por qué sentirse avergonzados, solo no tienen que entrar con todos los detalles a las conversaciones con sus compañías –Se limitó a responder la joven con mucha tranquilidad-.

\- Tiene un punto a su favor –Dijo el hombre limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo-

\- No deberías de darle la razón -Sentenció la mujer un tanto molesta por la situación, pues su esposo incluso estaba apoyando a su hija y eso iba en contra de todos los ideales y cimientos que los Yaoyorozu tenían desde los inicios-.

\- No le doy la razón, solo dije que tenía un buen punto, para que presumir de la perfección de nuestra hija, a fin de cuenta no es uno de nuestros logro, solo hay que decir que estamos orgullosos de que haya entrado a la UA -Comentó el hombre, de cierta manera Momo se sintió herida por las palabras de su padre, quizás la manera tan fría de decir las cosas sea lo que más le afecto-.

\- Si me permiten, eh perdido el apetito, me retiro a mi alcoba -Dijo la joven de cabellos negros dejando a sus padres en el comedor donde los adultos le miraban salir de la habitación, pero solo un par de los de servidumbre le vio derramar lágrimas-.

\- Señorita -Llamó una joven sirvienta que había logrado escabullirse mientras que llamaba a la puerta donde el candado fue removido permitiéndole ingresar. Ella tiene el pelo bastante largo y de color negro un poco alborotado, complexión delgada y altura estándar de 1.65 m, unos grandes y lindos ojos color ámbar y piel clara. Sus ropas constaban de un vestido de maid con tirantes delgados blancos dejando así expuestos los hombros, la falda de color negro y algo corta a la altura del muslo, unas largas calcetas blancas junto a unos zapatos negros-.

La joven caminaba por la habitación encontrando a la joven Yaoyorozu sentada en su cama derramando lágrimas de amargura, cosa que hizo a la joven Maid acercarse.

\- Logré entrar Misaki, prácticamente aprobé el examen de admisión, pero... -Mencionaba derramando algunas lágrimas, pero la joven maid intervino sacando un pañuelo para comenzar a secar las lágrimas-.

\- Descuide Señorita, no todos nacemos en la familia correcta, algunos tenemos buenos padres, otros tenemos padres malos, pero lo que importa es las personas que nos rodean y los que en verdad nos quieren -Explicó la joven -¿Por qué no me cuenta su experiencia? ¿Quién fue la persona que le salvó?- Preguntó la joven maid queriendo distraer a la jovencita de cabellos negros-.

\- Fue... como un sueño- Respondió con una sonrisita limpiándose las lágrimas -Me sentí como en un cuento de hadas, El, fue tan heroico- Comentó haciendo que la emoción de la maid se desvaneciera, acaso... acaso la señorita Momo dijo "¿El?" -Pude verlo en cámara lenta, como me liberaba de una situación de gran riesgo a costa de su vida, como... me cargaba entre sus firmes brazos –La joven Yaoyorozu se abrazó a si misma recordando el momento- Estar cerca de su fornido pecho, incluso escuchar como latía su corazón, me pareció algo tan... tan cálido y reconfortante- Decía la joven con un ligero sonrojo donde imaginaba el rostro de un Deku demasiado embellecido al punto de parecer un príncipe de cuentos de hadas-.

La joven Momo estaba tan metida en su fantasía que no se dio cuenta del mal humor y la cómica expresión de celos en la maid que le hacia compañía, sin embargo dicha expresión desapareció al escuchar la puerta.

\- Señorita Yaoyorozu -Se escuchó una amigable voz, para verse como un curioso hombre de edad media con una calvicie evidente, nariz ancha y pronunciado bigote de brocha color marrón, este llevaba el típico traje estándar de un mayordomo, un chaleco gris, camisa blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos bien lustrados-.

El hombre empujaba un carrito para almuerzos con una bandeja sobre este, el cual al destapar mostro un trozo de pastel, de chocolate con trozos de galletas, además de una taza de té.

\- Se le olvido el postre señorita, no creí adecuado que se retirara a descansar sin al menos haber probado un poco de su favorito -Dijo el amable hombre alegrando un poco a la jovencita-.

 **"Misaki Ayuzawa y Klein Sieben, sin la intervención de ellos en mi vida en la mansión Yaoyorozu, no estoy segura de como hubiera terminado mi vida"**

\- Espero tenga buen provecho, yo paso a retirarme, Misaki-chan no demores mucho, la señorita debe descansar para presentarse el día de mañana a la escuela a iniciar su carrera de Heroína -Comentó el hombre muy feliz por la chica para retirarse mientras que dejaba a las chicas a solas-.

Fue una noche por más que divertida, Izuku, su madre y Roshi comiendo juntos, mientras que Momo y quizás su única amiga disfrutaban juntas de aquel delicioso postre, sin embargo había llegado la hora, la noche transcurrió mirándose como un nuevo día llegaba, donde Izuku listo para ir a la escuela, llevaba un saco gris, una camisa blanca debajo y unos pantalones verdes junto a unos zapatos negros.

\- ¿Llevas tu pañuelo? -Preguntó la mujer donde Izuku mostraba el pañuelo y se le adelantaba a su madre mostrando un su almuerzo- Hijo... -Mencionó la mujer con los ojos brillosos amenazando con llorar-Eres genial -Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa-.

Izuku se enderezó y se giró para darle un fuerte abrazo a su madre con felicidad y después le dio un beso en la frente, para salir de casa en dirección a UA, su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- Tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde -Comentó Roshi con sus manos detrás de su espalda-.

\- ¡Roshi-sensei! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? creí que había regresado a Kame House a descansar y ver su programa de ejercicios matutinos -Dijo el chico sorprendido de ver a su maestro en la ciudad ya que según él no le gustaba mucho el ambiente-.

\- No me iba a perder el primer día de mi muchacho, además tenemos muchas probabilidades de conocer a chicas muy bonitas en el camino -Respondió el anciano haciendo que Izuku se fuera de espalda, el viejo solo quería deleitarse la pupila-.

\- Clase 1-A, Clase 1-A, Clase 1... A -Dijo Izuku mirando la entrada mientras Roshi estaba a su lado-.

\- Vaya, pero que entrada tan grande -Comentó el anciano mirando la puerta con el grabado 1-A en ella, el chico estaba firme ante la puerta y colocando su mano en la superficie metálica empujo la puerta llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de -.

\- No subas los pies en el pupitre, ¿No crees que es una falta de respeto para la escuela y los que hicieron el pupitre? -Cuestionó un joven alto de cabellos azules lacios y cortos, este llevaba gafas de armazón cuadrado mientras con sus manos hacia movimientos algo peculiares cada que decía una oración-.

\- ¡Eres tú! Pelo Rizado -Dijo una voz muy animada llamando la atención de toda la clase, sobre todo de alguien que ya había llegado de antes la cual al ver a Izuku tuvo un ligero sonrojo, mientras que las gafas oscuras de Roshi se enfocaban en el abundante pecho de la jovencita frente a Izuku- Estuviste sorprendente el día del examen, como corrías más rápido que el viento, como un ninja- Dijo la chica haciendo pose de ninja corriendo -Como destruiste esos robots con la mirada- Dijo esta sin saber que en verdad habían sido esferas de Ki- Y luego ese impresionante rayo azul que salió de tus manos -Decía la chica cuando Roshi le dio a Izuku un golpecito en la cabeza con su bastón-.

\- Eh... sí, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya -Se presentó el chico sobándose la cabeza debido al dolor-.

\- Trajiste a... ¿tu abuelito? -Preguntó la joven cuando esta sintió una mano en su retaguardia haciendo que el rostro se le pusiera azul y pegara un brinco- ¡Ahh! –Exclamo alterada cuando la mano de Roshi fue apartada por la mano del joven alto con gafas-.

\- Señor, es una gran falta a la moral lo que está haciendo, me temo que tendré que reportarlo a la dirección ya que usted ni siquiera debería de estar aquí debido a que no es un estudiante o profesor –Comento el serio muchacho-.

\- Lamento mucho mi comportamiento, me vuelvo algo torpe cuando se me baja el nivel de azúcar en la sangre, mucho gusto jovencita, mi nombre es Muten Roshi, soy el maestro de Izuku -Comentó el anciano con una sonrisa, mirándose como la inocente chica se tragaba el anzuelo y cierto chico en el grupo de corta estatura hacia anotaciones en una libreta pues quizás de esa manera podría crearse su propio harem-.

\- Uraraka Ochako un placer- Menciono un poco nerviosa la chica presentándose ante su salvador y el anciano cuando alguien tocó el hombro de Deku, este al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Momo la cual lucía un poco nerviosa, a ojos de Izuku, era una chica demasiado linda-.

\- Yo... yo quería -Dijo la joven-.

\- Tu eres la otra chica que rescato Izuku -Dijo Ochako señalando a la joven que se puso un poco colorada, cuando un extraño hombre vestido de "oruga" amarilla aprecio, su rostro demostraba cansancio y tenía el cabello muy largo y desordenado-.

\- Los niños son tan ruidosos, vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos -Pidió el hombre oruga el cual comenzó a bajar el cierre de su "disfraz" para verse como tenía un atuendo estilo ninja incluso llevaba lo que parecía ser una larga y gruesa bufanda en el cuello -Soy el profesor de Aula, Aizawa Shota, un placer- Se presentó con la voz más cansada y aburrida del mundo mientras todo el mundo entraba en shock, sin embargo Roshi miraba al hombre con interés, era poderoso sin duda -.

Continuara...

* * *

Muy bien chicos y chicas este es el rap de los Pokémon…

Viajare sin parar , de aquí a allá,  
y revelare mi poder interior.

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck.  
Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebell, Moltres.  
Nidoking, Farfe…

 **Gracias a Arceus aún se Hypnosis, escucharlo rapear da pena-** Dijo Gardevoir mirándose a Kachorro dormido mientras era arrastrado de regreso a su habitacion-.

 _JEJEJE ahí que pena, por Celestia, bueno… si creen que merece Reviews la historia adelante y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Guerrero, hasta pronto._


	4. UA

Bueno chicos, eh regresado a la uní se me acabaron las vacaciones, pero la verdad este proyecto me tiene muy animado así que, esperen capitulo para este viernes quizás sábado por la tarde después de una buena comida china jajaja, bueno para no hacerla más larga

 **Ya te dije que la comida china está hecha de Ratatas y resto de Digimons abandonados pero no me haces caso, en fin comencemos con esto… Aj estas bien?**

 _Ya no quiero ir a la comida china- Dijo tomándose la boca con una expresión de Nauceas._

 **Solo comencemos con el capítulo, parece que AJ no se siente bien, espera no vomites en la foto del viaje al gran cañon!**

Este… dificultades técnicas….

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando -

 **Cap 3.- U.A.**

 **"No podía creerlo, enserio, era el, era a quien yo le debía mi vida y estaba en mi mismo salón, recuerdo como el calor inundo mi rostro debido a la vergüenza del momento, a los segundos esa misma chica del accidente apareció a su espalda la cual parecía llamarle la atención, solo podía hacer una cosa, pero mis piernas estaban demasiado torpes ante los nervios, las sentía temblar como gelatina"**

La joven tomando el valor de donde pudo encaminándose al chico, su mente le jugaba de manera sucia en un largo, oscuro y angosto corredor donde al final de este estaba Izuku dándole la espalda debido a que hablaba con otras personas, sin embargo, por más que ella avanzaba parecía que no llegaría donde el peliverde, lo que parecieron horas de trayecto, fueron simples segundos fuera de su mente hasta que coloco su mano en el hombro de Izuku.

 **"Mi mente se perdió unos segundos, ver ese color verde era algo completamente hipnótico"**

-Yo... yo quería -Dijo la joven cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, sin embargo fue interrumpida salvajemente por la castaña-.

\- Tu eres la otra chica que rescato Izuku -Señaló la joven castaña, cuando un extraño hombre vestido de "oruga" amarilla aprecio en escena, su rostro demostraba cansancio debido a las enormes ojeras, tenía el cabello muy largo y desordenado-.

\- Los niños son tan ruidosos, vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos -Pidió el hombre oruga el cual comenzó a bajar el cierre de su "disfraz" para verse como tenía un atuendo de color negro al estilo ninja, incluso llevaba lo que parecía ser una larga y gruesa bufanda en el cuello -Soy el profesor de Aula, Aizawa Shota, un placer- Se presentó con la voz más cansada y aburrida del mundo mientras todo el mundo entraba en shock, sin embargo Roshi miraba al hombre con interés, tenía que tener cuidado tratando con este hombre-.

\- Izuku debo retirarme pero estaré por los alrededores si me necesitas –Comentó el anciano saliendo del aula dejando al peliverde en su salón acompañado de todos esos chicos-.

\- Es repentino pero –Mencionó Aizawa metiendo la mano a su bolsa para dormir de donde saco un curioso uniforme deportivo de color azul con las letras UA en el-Cuando se lo pongan los quiero ver a todos en el campo de entrenamiento –Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros saliendo de ahí-.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento se miraba como todos estaban esperando las indicaciones de la prueba, donde prestaban absoluta atención donde estaba Aizawa.

\- ¿Una prueba de particularidad? –Preguntó un joven rubio con cola-.

\- ¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿La orientación? –Cuestionó Ochako con algo de preocupación mirando al profesor pues este les estaba dando la espalda-.

\- Si van a volveré héroes, no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles. U.A. es una escuela muy estricta en cuanto a sus tradiciones –Señaló el hombre –Bakugo -Llamó el hombre- ¿De cuánto fue tu mejor lanzamiento en la escuela secundaria? -Preguntó con tranquilidad Aizawa mirando al rubio-.

\- 67 metros –Respondió con tranquilidad cuando a sus manos llego una pelota-.

\- Quiero que lances, pero esta vez usando tu Kosei –Comentó el hombre sorprendiendo a los chicos, acaso, ¿Iban a hacer pruebas por primera vez midiendo los límites de su kosei?- Has lo que quieras, la única regla es, no te salgas de ese círculo –Pidió Aizawa mirando a Bakugo a quien se le ensancho la sonrisa como si fuera un demonio-.

\- ¡MUERE! –Exclamó lanzando la pelota tras realizar una explosión, donde marcó la marca del rubio-.

\- ¿705 metros eh? –Comento a modo de pregunta un rubio con algunos mechones negros-.

\- Genial podemos usar nuestros Kosei para para ayudarnos, esto luce divertido –Comento un joven de cabellos negros lacos-.

\- Divertido ¿eh? Ustedes tienen 3 años para desarrollarse como héroes supongo que en el trayecto perderán esa actitud tan infantil, en fin si quieren divertirse, vamos a hacer esto divertido, el que quede en último lugar en todas las pruebas, será juzgado por no tener potencial y será castigado con la expulsión –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra asustando a varios de los chicos-

\- ¨¿Castigado con expulsión? Esto es malo¨ -Se dijo muy nervioso de forma mental Izuku mientras sentía encima la mirada de su profesor-.

La primera prueba había iniciado siendo una de velocidad, el tiempo más corto en los varones de momento lo llevaba Lida Tenya, el joven alto con gafas y su Kosei: Engine, este había estado compitiendo contra una curiosa joven que daba saltos de rana, el resultado 3.04 segundos contra 4.12 segundos.

Le siguió un curioso rubio que se puso de espaldas mientras a su lado estaba una simpática jovencita de piel rosa con el cabello similar al de Izuku, además de tener unos curiosos cuernos como si fueran las antenas de una mariposa. La señal se dio y el rubio lanzo un disparo desde el cinturón que estaba en su ombligo, este se fue de espalda mientras era arrevesado por la chica mirándose como se volvía a poner de pie para disparar nuevamente aquel rayo siendo impulsado lo suficientemente lejos para llegar a la meta, sin embargo la chica había ganado.

\- Si disparo por más de 1 segundo me provoca dolor de estómago –Dijo el rubio con un tono acento francés y del estilo elegante-.

\- Aquí ustedes se darán cuenta de que es lo que pueden y no pueden hacer –Comentó Aizawa al aire, mirándose como pasaban los siguientes participantes siendo Deku y Bakugo, el rubio sonreía de forma burlona mientras Izuku lucía un tanto concentrado-.

Ambos lucían listos, hasta que se dio la orden, una explosión obligo a todos a cubrirse para verse como una cortina de polvo se levantaba, a los segundos cuando esta se despejo Bakugo se enderezaba mientras Deku ya caminaba lejos de él.

\- ¡OYE DEKU! ¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE LO QUE HICISTE? –Exclamó furioso el rubio mientras que el chico caminaba ignorándole-.

\- ¨Mi velocidad a aumentado de forma drástica, al parecer el entrenamiento con Roshi-sensei está dando sus frutos, si puedo correr a esta velocidad cargando un caparazón de 60 kg me pregunto qué tan rápido seré cuando esté cargando 100 kg¨- Pensaba el chico mientras Aizawa miraba la marca de 2.90 segundos y Bakugo con 4.10 segundos-.

…FLASHBACK…

Se miraba en una isla como tanto Roshi como Izuku estaban mirando una roca frente a ellos.

\- Muy bien Izuku has dominado el caparazón de 30 kg, ahora de aquí a la roca son 100 metros, quiero que me muestres que tan rápido puedes correr de aquí hacia haya –Pidió Roshi donde Izuku se deshizo del caparazón esperando la señal que su maestro le daría, para cuando dio la orden Izuku corrió y se exalto un poco respirando un tanto agitado- Quizás debí decirte que aguantaras la respiración- Dijo Roshi mirando un tiempo de 9.24 segundos-.

\- Pudo… habérmelo… dicho… de antes… -Decía algo agitado y sudando el joven mientas que miraba a Roshi-.

\- Bueno al menos ahora ya lo sabes, creo que es hora de que subas de caparazón, usaras directamente el de 50 kg Dijo Roshi sacándole un buen susto a Izuku-.

\- Pe… Pe… ¡Pero si apenas puedo cargar el de 30 kg! –Se quejó el de cabellos verdes mirando al anciano que se mantenía demasiado tranquilo-.

\- Anda no es para tanto –Comentó el venerable con una sonrisa, para verse como el cabeza de arbusto se ponía un caparazón diferente y terminaba directamente en el suelo el cual se agrieto un poco más-.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir mirándose como Izuku seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse, a decir verdad parecía una tortuga indefensa moviendo los pies y manos con desesperación, mientras que Roshi estaba sentado en una piedra bebiendo una soda esperando que Izuku se levantara.

\- Está comenzando a darme hambre, anda muchacho ponte de pie para que podamos comer –Dijo Roshi dejando el vaso vacío al lado de el-.

\- ¨¿ACASO VOY A PASAR AQUÍ EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?¨ -Pensó el chico completamente alterado, cuando por su cabeza pasaba el resto de su vida donde el joven sentía enorme impotencia, sin embargo viendo esas imágenes mentales se comenzó a tranquilizar, mientras Roshi sonreía-.

\- Aquí viene –Murmuro el hombre mirándose en el reflejo de sus anteojos ojos oscuros como Izuku apretando los dientes comenzaba a levantarse lentamente poniendo toda la fuerza posible notándose como por el esfuerzo sus brazos se hinchaban un poco resaltando varias venas en el proceso-.

\- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritaba mientras lograba comenzar a levantarse mirándose como doblaba las rodillas y colocaba sus manos apoyándose en ellas, su pose encorvada comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente mientras optaba por una postura erguida- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritó soltando una pequeña manifestación de energía en forma de viento que le movió el bigote y la barba a Roshi para verse a Izuku respirando agitado, había sido un enorme esfuerzo, sin embargo un molesto zumbido se le acercaba mirándose como un mosquito parado en su frente- No, no, no –Suplicaba Izuku soplando para espantarle, pero el insecto simplemente se preparó inyectando el aguijón obligando a Izuku a soltar el manotazo y golpearse la frente –NONONONONO POR FAVOR- Decía aterrado cayendo de espaldas con el insecto aplastado en su frente-.

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

 **"Una a una las pruebas comenzaron a ser llevadas a cabo, el las pasaba todas era impactante ver como encada una ponía todo su empeño, quizás hasta más"**

\- Yaoyorozu, tu turno –Mencionó el maestro mirándose como la chica abría su traje exponiendo la suficiente piel para crear su instrumento, mientras que el chico de corta estatura con bolas en la cabeza y el rubio con mechones negros se emocionaban, sin embargo la emoción no duro mucho pues saco un lanza cohetes donde coloco la pelota, se hincó en el suelo y apuntando al cielo lanzando el proyectil por los aires, incluso había explotado en el cielo a una gran altura-.

\- 1560 m, sin embargo te pediré que no uses armas de fuego dentro de las instalaciones, lo que menos queremos es que los molestos reporteros crean que hay un ataque dentro de la escuela –Comentó el hombre mirándose como las mejillas de la chica se coloraban un poco ante la pena de haber recibido una pequeña llamada de atención-.

En ese momento Midoriya se acercó tomando la pelota para verse, como la miraba fijamente, Aizawa presto especial atención a este chico, tenía extrañas habilidades demasiado llamativas, una velocidad que competía con la del joven Lida, Fuerza increíble en las piernas , ajora se preguntaba qué es lo que haría en la siguiente prueba debía estar preparado para lo que fuera.

\- ¡HA! –Exclamó tras cubrir la pelota por una especie de energía amarilla, fue cuando una extraña presión se le vino encima pero a los segundos desapareció mirándose como la pelota salía disparada por los cielos-.

\- Midoriya –Llamó el hombre mirándose a todos los chicos demasiado sorprendidos, fue cuando el peliverde se giró a verle y se llevó un buen susto –Tenemos que hablar- Sentenció el profesional con una apariencia diferente, su cabello estaba alzado y se movía como si el hombre estuviera bajo el agua, mientras que lo que parecía ser una bufanda en realidad eran diferentes trozos de vendas los cuales se comportaban como tentáculos-.

\- Eraser Head –Dijo sorprendido el chico de las pecas mirando aquellos ojos rojos que le veían fijamente-.

\- Midoriya, lo que has estado usando todo el día –Dijo Aizawa mirando al chico mientras que cercano a los chicos estaba el mismísimo All Might escondido detrás de una pared usando un extraño traje elegante de color amarillo con rayas verticales- ¿No es parte de un Kosei cierto? –Cuestionó el hombre de cabellos negros mirando al muchacho el cual trago en seco-.

\- No –Respondió el chico mirando al profesional- No poseo ningún Kosei, todo lo que hice, lo aprendí de alguien que me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, él lo llama…- Dijo el chico mientras todos le miraban fijamente –Manejo de Ki- Respondió el jovencito donde el hombre se sorprendió al igual que All Might, así que se trataba de eso-.

\- Te estaré vigilando –Dijo el hombre caminando un poco –Y por cierto, lo de la expulsión… era una broma, ya pueden irse- Dijo el hombre alejándose de los chicos los cuales soltaron un grito de shock, Aizawa miraba la máquina y encontró la palabra ¨ERROR¨ sin embargo al seguir adelante se topó con All Might muy sonriente con pose de jarrón-.

\- Aizawa-kun eres un mentiroso –Dijo el símbolo de la paz mirando a su compañero el cual le miraba con aburrimiento-.

\- ¿Estabas espiando a los chicos? No sabía que tenías tanto tiempo libre –Comentó Aizawa con cansancio evidente-.

\- Quería asegurarme de que las cosas salieran bien y que no terminara como el año pasado donde expulsaste a todo un grupo por no tener potencial –Dijo el hombre más poderoso de la tierra-.

\- ¿Sabes que él no te va a aceptar cierto? –Cuestionó Aizawa donde All Might se sobre salto poniéndose nervioso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por el lado derecho de su rostro-.

\- N-no sé a qué te refieres –Comentó el rubio tosiendo un poco mientras se aclaraba la garganta, para después ponerse serio-.

\- A pesar de no tener un Kosei, demostró algo que me dijo que su potencial no es cero –Comentó Aizawa comenzando a alejarse- incluso… me pareció interesante, es la única razón por la que le permito quedarse- Dijo este dejando a All Might atrás-.

El día escolar dio por terminado mirándose a Deku caminar por la salida de la escuela cuando una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, al girarse se topó con aquella hermosa chica de cabellos negros la cual se miraba un poco nerviosa.

 **"No importa por donde le viera, ella era hermosa"**

\- Ho-hola, no sé si, me recuerdes del todo, yo soy Momo Yaoyorozu y… bueno quería darte las gracias por… -Mencionaba la jovencita notándose que le costaba mucho el abrirse con otros, en ese momento su cabello y falda se removió siendo salvajemente interrumpida cuando de la nada lo único que vio Izuku fue… Rosa-.

\- ¡MI NOMBRE ES MINA ASHIDO Y TU ERES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL!- Exclamaba la chica de cabellos rosados que tenía la cara de Midoriya metida entre sus pechos poniéndole colorado mientras sus ojos se volvían espirales por el cambio brusco de temperatura- NO PUDE COMPRENDER LO QUE DECIAN TU Y SENSEI PERO YA ME CONVERTI EN TU FAN, SEAMOS AMIGOS DEKU –Al decir aquella palabra termino haciendo como si una flecha atravesara el pecho de Izuku dejándole una expresión cómica haciéndole olvidar donde estuvo su rostro con anterioridad mientras que a Momo le hervía la sangre al ver un acto tan… vergonzoso en público-.

\- Las muestras de afecto en UA están prohibidas, tienen que respetar la escuela y a los demás alumnos –Exclamó Tenya que recién aparecía separando a Izuku de Ashido mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos-.

\- ¡Oh espérenme! –Pidió una voz más mirándose a Ochako reuniéndose con el grupo mientras que Momo pasaba a segundo plano mirándose a Midoriya ahora rodeado de compañeros mientras a lo lejos Bakugo le miraba con recelo y se iba por su lado- ¿Ustedes también van a la estación cierto? Vayamos todos juntos –Pidió con una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro derritiendo el corazón de Deku- Tu eres Lida-kun, Ashido-chan y… este, Midoriya Deku-kun ¿cierto? –Pregunto haciendo que Deku nuevamente se deprimiera-.

\- ¿Deku? –Preguntó algo sobresaltado Izuku-.

\- Durante las pruebas físicas, el chico explosivo dijo… -Menciono mientras todos se imaginaba una caricatura rara de Bakugo dibujado por niños de primaria ¨DEKU BASTARDO¨-.

\- Bueno, mi nombre real es Izuku, pero D-Deku es como me llama Kacchan para burlarse de mi –Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca, mientras a lo lejos Roshi sonreía, su muchacho estaba consiguiendo amistades, quizás lo mejor era dejarlo solo y esperarlo en casa-.

\- ¿Un insulto? –Preguntó Lida con algo de desaprobación, mirándose como Momo se abría paso algo entre todos-.

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso, vayamos a la oficina del director y expliquemos la situación, de esa manera corregiremos el mal comportamiento de ese chico y así dejara de llamarte con ese sobrenombre –Dijo Momo queriendo ayudar a Midoriya poniéndole algo nervioso-.

-No… no es para tanto, digo… solo es una palabra –Comentaba nervioso el chico retrocediendo un poco por la cercanía de la Yaoyorozu-.

\- Aunque si lo piensas bien, Deku suena como una palabra de apoyo, diciéndote ¡Puedes hacerlo! así que me gusta –Comentó Ochako con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al peliverde-.

\- Pueden llamarme Deku –Dijo algo colorado por escuchar que a una chica le gustaba la palabra cambiando su significado-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio? –Pregunto Yaoyorozu colocando una mano en su cintura mirando a Deku mientras este asentía con una expresión cómica en el rostro, estaba colorado y tenía los ojos bien abiertos-.

\- ¿No lo estas aceptando muy rápido? ¿No era un insulto? –Preguntó el de anteojos mientras la pelirosada sonreía ese chico sí que era gracioso-.

\- Es como una revolución Copernicana –Comento este haciendo que Ashido y Uraraka hicieran una expresión comida de no entender la palabra mientras Momo parpadeaba, acaso… ¿Él era un cerebrito como ella?-.

En ese momento una limusina se estaciono cercana a ellos mirándose como salía Misaki su sirvienta abriéndole la puerta, haciendo que Momo se sintiera mal, no pudo hablar con Midoriya al final al verse rodeado por sus compañeros, la jovencita a ojos de todos se despidió cortes mente para acercarse a la limusina y meterse con la maid detrás de ella mirándose como el auto se retiraba dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Al final Deku, Lida, Ashido y Uraraka cambiaban juntos a la estación mirándose como se alejaban de la escuela, para verse como el escenario cambiaba con el All Might delgado, el cual sostenía su uniforme de héroe.

\- Mi legado no puede morir, si él no lo acepta tendré que apresurarme en encontrar a alguien más –Comentó muy preocupado mirando su traje.-

 **"Cuando ingrese en la U.A. jamás me imagine que tendrían clases tan normales, teníamos Ingles por las mañanas con Present Mic"**

\- ¿Bien quien puede decirme cuál de estas oraciones en ingles está mal? –Pregunto el héroe profesional sosteniendo un libro con su mano mientras se giraba a ver a sus alumnos-.

\- ¨Que normal/ Que aburrido¨ -Pensaron varios alumnos mientras que el negativo era Bakugo que tenía su rostro recargado con su mano en el pupitre demostrando gran aburrimiento-.

\- ¡VAMOS TODOS SUELTENCE UN POCO QUE LA FIESTA COMIENCE! –Exclamaba el profesor haciendo un poco de relajo cuando miro dos manos alzarse mirándose a Yaoyorozu y a Midoriya- Bien, bien chicos ya conocen las reglas vengan ambos hacia aquí -Pidió este mientras colocaba a Izuku y a Momo uno frente a el otro, ambos con la mano izquierda en la espalda y la derecha en un estrado con un botón rojo– 3… 2… 1…

\- El pronombre relativo está equivocado en la número 4 –Respondieron sincronizados ambos sorprendiéndose uno al otro dejando a Present Mic con la boca abierta y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

 **"No podía estar más impresionada, no solo había salvado mi vida, al parecer Izuku Midoriya es muy inteligente"**

\- Regresen a sus lugares, ambos están correcto –Dijo el maestro rascándose la sien algo confundido, Izuku regreso a su asiento siendo felicitado por Uraraka que le festejaba ser listo al igual que Ashido mientras Lida pedía que guardaran silencio para que la clase pudiera continuar con normalidad, mientras que Momo sonreía un poco y regresaba su mirada a sus apuntes-.

 **"El almuerzo es en la cafetería principal donde podiamos comprar comida gourmet a precios razonables"**

 **¡COOK HERO! LUNCH RUSH**

\- ¿El arroz blanco es una comida confortable, verdad? –Pregunto un sujeto vestido de Chef donde el sombrero le tapaba el rostro mientras una especie de manguera gris salía por debajo del sombrero pasando por su hombro izquierdo-.

\- Si es delicioso –Mencionó Uraraka con una expresión de goce mientras que Izuku se veía asombrado, un héroe genial en su escuela, mientras a su lado estaba Momo con una caja de almuerzo especial para ella mientras comía tranquilamente intentando evitar un sonrojo al estar al lado de l peliverde-.

 **"Y entonces, en la tarde, finalmente tenemos… el entrenamiento de héroe"**

 **-** ¡Yoooo! –Se escuchó una voz escandalosa donde muchos se emocionaron al ver al enorme hombre mientras Deku estaba ejercitando su brazo con una mancuerna de 40 libras ignorando todo, gracias a una curiosa capsula que le obsequio Roshi la cual podía guardar cualquier cosa –¡ESTOY ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL! -Dijo el hombre mirando muchas caras felices para después ver a Izuku concentrado en su cuaderno mientras se ejercitaba sacándole una gota de sudor-.

\- ¡Es All Might! –Exclamó emocionado el rubio del mechón negro en forma de rayo-.

Muchos comentarios se hacían por todo el salón debido a la emoción, mientras el hombre avanzaba de forma varonil, aunque si uno lo notaba bien estaba demasiado nervioso por los pasos lentos y largos que daba.

\- Bueno parece que todos ya me conocen, yo All Might me encargare de darles el entrenamiento básico de héroe, en fin, vayamos al grano, ¡Esto es lo que harán hoy! –Mencionó mostrando un papel en su mano con la palabra ¨BATTLE¨ en el- Y qué mejor manera que… ¡Usando estos!- Exclamo al momento en que aparecían unos lockers con números –Trajes basados en el registro de sus Particularidades y peticiones que enviaron antes de que la escuela iniciara, así que después de vestirse quiero que todos se dirijan a la zona de pruebas- Comentó el hombre mirándose como el escenario cambiaba nuevamente-.

Uno a uno comenzó a salir los alumnos mientras que la cámara enfocaba diferentes ángulos y perspectivas notándose diferentes accesorios entre trajes, al final apareció Deku llevando el mismo Gi de entrenamiento con que había usado para su prueba.

\- En esta prueba ustedes serán divididos en dos grupos siendo héroes y villanos tomando papel en batallas internas de 2 contra 2, esto será una batalla real para entender lo básico, sin embargo la clave esta vez es que no hay un .robot que solo debes derrotar –Explicó All Might -.

\- ¿Cómo determinara quien gana y quién pierde? –Preguntó Momo que llevaba un traje de una sola pieza similar a un traje de baño de color rojo que le permite fácil mente exponer la piel de su torso en caso de tener que fabricar algo de gran tamaño, lleva un par de cinturones para colocar dispositivos que incluso funcionaban como una especie de falda, su calzado costa de un par de botas cafés-.

\- ¿Puedo mandarlos a volar? –Cuestionó Bakugo que llevaba un antifaz negro, el cual al estar amarrado daba apariencia de dos flamas en su cabeza, su traje era bastante complejo de describir (N/A… sin comentarios)

\- ¿Habrá castigo de Expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei? –Pregunto Ochako preocupada la cual llevaba diadema color rosado que tenía una especie de protector de plástico muy resistente y transparente que le protege el rostro, su ropa consta de un traje de malla de cuerpo completo donde los colores negro rosa y blanco predominan-.

\- ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? –Pregunto Lida en una especie de armadura blanca con un casco incluido, su armadura era muy aerodinámica y que demostraba que había sido creada para alguien con su Kosei-.

\- Les prometo que voy a responder a todas sus preguntas –Comentó All Might comenzando a sentir el estrés de ser un maestro- Ahora escuchen… ¡Ejem! –Se aclaró la garganta el símbolo de la paz sacando un librito- La situación es que los villanos tienen escondida en alguna parte de su escondite un arma nuclear. Por lo que los héroes deben intentar desarmarla, los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener el arma nuclear en el tiempo límite, los villanos deben proteger el arma nuclear o en todo caso atrapar a los héroes- Explico el hombre para sacar una caja –Los equipos y oponentes será determinados por lotería- Exclamo el hombre -.

Uno a uno fueron los alumnos para tomar el número con el que buscarían a sus compañeros, el resultado…

A: Ochako Uraraka y Mina Ashido

B: Koji Koda y Denki Kaminari

C: Tsuyu Asui y Momo Yaoyorozu

D: Shoto Todoroki y Katsuki Bakugo

E: Minoru Mineta y Mashirao Ojiro

F: Eijiro Kirishima y Toru Hagakure

G: Hanta Sero y Mezo Shoji

H: Fumikage Tokoyomi y Yuga Aoyama

I: Tenya Lida y Rikido Sato

J: Izuku Miroiya y Kyoka Jiro

\- Bien jóvenes héroes, espero que estén listos para las batallas de tiempo real –Dijo All Might mirándose a Izuku mas que listo para llevar a cabo la tarea, en ese momento se miraba como All Might metía las manos a dos cajas una negra con la palabra villanos y la otra blanca con la palabra héroes, termino sacando una pelota negra de la caja de villanos con la letra D y la pelota blanca de la caja de héroes con la letra J donde Izuku y Bakugo cruzaron miradas retadoras, mientras que el rubio ya ansiaba poder aplastarlo- Los que no vayan a pelear quiero que me sigan debemos despejar el área- Comentó el profesor en turno dejando a los participantes donde Bakugo y Shoto se retiraban a su guarida mientras Izuku y Kyoka esperaban la señal- ¡COMIENCEN!-Grito All Might mirándose como la pantalla se divida con los rostros de Bakugo y Shoto en un fondo rojo mientras Izuku y Kyoka aparecían en un fondo verde-.

 **Esta Historia Continuara…**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo lo eh disfrutado, chicos tengo una pregunta importante y esto dependerá del curso que tomara la historia, los veteranos amantes de Dragon Ball… ¿Creen que sería bueno poner cierta organización cuyas iniciales son R R?

En fin nos vemos el próximo capitulo

 _ **¿REVIEWS?**_


	5. Confrontacion

Hola amigos sé que me demore más de lo debido pero la semana fue larga y llena de tareas, en fin les dejaremos el capítulo número 4 de este su fic favorito, pero no sin antes aclarar que Boku No Hero y todo lo referente a Dragon Ball no son de mi propiedad, este fic solo está hecho para entretenerlos, ahora… respondamos algunos Reviews

* * *

El incgnito xd : **¡IZUMO PARA SIEMPRE!**

Emperor92 _Toda gran pareja debe atravesar algunos obstáculos no crees? Pero tranquilo compañero que las cosas resultaran mejor de lo que piensas._

luiscario **Mirio… puede que sí, puede que no**

Zafir09: _Wow! Tranquilo vaquero estamos teniendo ciertas dificultades para que Izuku no se nos salga de las manos con sus poderes de Ki, quizás Mucho Mucho Mucho después en otro Fic haya oportunidad para un Deku Saiyajin con Inko Midoriya como una Saiyajin Pasiva que escapo a la tierra._

cyberakuma1: **Con respecto a las demás historias si se va a hacer pero las intenciones de Kachorro son terminar la primera temporada de este fic que contara en un alrededor de 15 a 20 capítulos, así que tranquilos chicos los demás fics no han muerto, los primeros en actualizarse serán Dragona y el zorro, Deseo de amor, Princesas Ketchum, Amor de Rockera y Aguas de la eterna juventud.**

Anderson Yagami: _Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido, enserio y agradecemos tus buenos deseos es triste haber cuando se pierden a los fieles lectores por enormes contratiempos pero es entendible nuevamente muchas gracias por regalarnos algo de tu tiempo y brindarnos una oportunidad._

Bien chicos comencemos con este capítulo antes de que pierdan la paciencia.

* * *

 **"Personaje Narrando"**

\- Personaje Hablando -

\- " _Personaje Pensando_ " -

 **Cap.- 4 Confrontación**

Los villanos en turno Katsuki Bakugo y Shoto Todoroki estaban en el interior de un edificio oscuro y con muchos pasadizos similar a un laberinto él era transformado en una mazmorra de hielo mientras el chico mitad y mitad caminaba con una de sus manos frotando la pared haciendo que una ligera capa de hielo subiera por la pared y comenzaran a brotar témpanos del mismo techo.

Mientras tanto fuera de la base se miraba Izuku y Kyoka esperando la señal para iniciar el combate, la seria chica miraba de reojo curiosa a su compañero, tenían pocos días de haber ingresado a la U.A. no habían entablado una conversación real fuera de un ¨buenos días¨ pero viéndole bien su emparejamiento ¿Habría sido suerte?

Después de todo, Izuku Midoriya destacaba en cerebro y músculos, algo de lo que carecían muchos de sus compañeros pues eran buenos en una cosa o en otra.

\- Kyoka-san -Llamó Izuku sacándole de sus pensamientos haciendo que ella le volteara ver con curiosidad mientras el chico con algo de confianza alzo su pulgar- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa sintiendo cierta emoción de su primera batalla, aun si se trataba de Bakugo mientras ella asentía un poco consternada pues el chico normalmente era nervioso y eso se notaba a kilómetros de distancia- "Ahora que lo recuerdo" -Pensó Midoriya llevándose una mano al mentón -.

...Flashback...

Se podía observar una de las islas cercanas a Kame House, ahora mismo se miraba a Muten Roshi sin su caparazón e entrenamiento, cosa que le permitía tener una gran movilidad en el campo de batalla, el viejo maestro desviaba varios puñetazos y patadas de parte de su reciente alumno el cual demostraba comenzar a ganar experiencia en batalla, pero… ¿Era la suficiente para derrotarlo?

\- Te siento más emocionado de lo normal Izuku, parece que comienzas a desarrollar un gusto sano por las batallas y enfrentar enemigos cada vez más fuertes, es normal cuando se trata de un buen discípulo de artista marcial que busca siempre ir a la cima -Dijo Roshi esquivando golpes y patadas que Izuku le lanzaba deteniendo absolutamente todos los ataques de Midoriya-.

\- Tengo un buen maestro, me gusta progresar y volverme más fuerte, así podre cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor héroe del mundo aun con la limitante de no tener un Kosei -Comentó Izuku mientras lanzaba un puñetazo y Roshi lo interceptaba con un puñetazo de igual manera-.

\- Solo te pediré que tengas cuidado, emocionarte por un combate sin haber analizado a tu enemigo podría costarte la vida o podrías terminar realmente herido muchacho -Comentó Roshi, el cual encontró la abertura que esperaba, Izuku lanzo un golpe al rostro de su maestro pero el ermitaño tortuga se agacho justo a tiempo para deslizar su pie golpeando los tobillos de Izuku derribando al peliverde-.

...Fin del Flashback...

\- Bien Kyoka-san andando, convirtamos en héroes- Dijo Izuku cuando este tuvo una especie de presentimiento y sin dejar que Kyoka pudiera reaccionar la cargó en sus brazos como una princesa y dio un salto alejándose ambos del peligro mirándose como un enorme pilar de hielo aparecía atravesando la pared con intenciones de alejar o en todo caso herir a los héroes- ¨Esta debe ser la habilidad de Todoroki-san¨ -Pensó Izuku mirando el hielo mientras la joven en sus brazos estaba completamente perpleja, Midoriya era una caja de sorpresas-.

\- Quiero que te quedes aquí y defiendas esa estúpida Bomba, tengo cuentas pendientes con Deku- Sentenció Bakugo ante el serio Todoroki quien miraba de forma tranquila lo que ocurría poco le importaba lo que le dijeran el solo estaba ahí para pasar esa estúpida prueba-.

Las cámaras enfocaban a Bakugo mientras que Izuku aun con Kyoka en brazos subía por una de las ventanas más altas, sin embargo la situación comenzaba a ser un poco incómoda para la joven de cabellos oscuros.

\- Este... am... Midoriya, ¿Me permites bajas? -Preguntó la joven algo avergonzada al encontrarse tanto tiempo en los brazos del chico de cabellos verdes el cual parpadeo confundido, la chica le miraba con un tenue sonrojo cuando Deku le vio-.

\- Lo siento Kyoka-san estoy tan acostumbrado a cargar cosas pesadas que tú en comparación a los caparazones de entrenamientos, eres como una pluma en realidad -Dijo el chico poniendo más colorada a la chica, acaso le estaba hablando de su ¿peso?-.

Mientras tanto en una habitación especial se veía a todo el grupo de alumnos con All Might donde algunos lucían muy interesados en el tipo de entrenamiento de Izuku, ¿A qué se habría referido con caparazones de entrenamiento?

Por otra parte se miraba como la joven Yaoyorozu, estaba un tanto molesta, ¿La razón? Era la la conducta tan anti profesional y poco seria del mismo Midoriya al traer como princesa a su compañera la cual en las cámaras se veía como estaba bajando de sus brazos un poco abochornada.

\- Kyoka-san –Llamó Izuku haciendo a la chica verle- ¿Con que habilidades cuentas?- Preguntó el chico queriendo formular una buena estrategia mirándose como ella se acercaba a la pared al momento que sus lóbulos se conectaron a la pared y esta como si se tratara de una especie de sonar comenzó a escuchar todo lo que sucedía en el edificio-.

\- Uno de ellos está en la habitación con la bomba, el otro se mueve muy rápido y es difícil de ubicar –Mencionaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de golpe y se separó del muro empujado a Izuku al momento en que el muro volaba en pedazos-.

\- ¡DEEEEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUUU! –Se escuchó la furia voz de Bakugo mientras que Deku estaba en el suelo con Jiro encima de el con sus manos sobre el tronco del peliverde- Deeeeeekuuuuuuuu bastardo, esta vez vamos a ajustar cuentas –Sentencio Bakugo mientras que en sus manos se concentraba la energía creando chispas mostrándose en verdad molesto-.

\- ¨El joven Bakugo es muy temperamental, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora mi joven amigo?¨-Se preguntó de forma curiosa All Might que miraba con atención al chico de cabellos verdes el cual se ponía de pie poniéndose de forma protectora frente a Bakugo mientras Kyoka estaba detrás de él sintiéndose algo inútil-.

\- Kyoka-san me encargare de Bakugo intenta rastrear el piso donde se encuentra la bomba, si no me eh deshecho de Bakugo para cuando lo hayas encontrado adelántate, yo te alcanzare después, lo importante es evitar que la bomba sea detonada –Explicó el joven de cabellos verdes-.

\- Entendido –Responido Kyoka tomando su distancia para comenzar el escaneo de la zona mientras que Bakugo la ignoraba por completo, pues solo podía concentrarse en ese idiota-.

\- ¡Voy a Matarte Nerd! –Grito Bakugo lanzándose sobre Deku mientras el peliverde le esperaba, podía jurar que miraba todo en cámara lenta donde el rubio alzo su mano buscando tocar a Deku, pero el rubio sonrió bajo la mano contra suelo haciendo una explosión que sorprendió al peliverde, una cortina de humo se levantó desorientando a Izuku, fue cuando el peliverde salió disparado contra un muro debido a una segunda explosión- Eres un inútil bueno para nada y esta vez todos verán que soy el mejor prospecto a convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos- Menciono el rubio avanzando mientras Kyoka miraba como el Rubio avanzaba, tenía que hacer algo por lo que se puso de pie mirándose como los lóbulos de sus orejas se estiraban hasta llegar a sus botas, en ese momento ocurrió mirándose como los vidrios se hacían pedazos y Bakugo salía volando por una ventana ante el ataque sorpresa pues una especie de onda sónica se hizo presente -.

All Might sonrió al ver que el joven Midoriya tenía un buen soporte para salir adelante en la prueba que tenían en ese momento, acto seguido la chica con ropas de rockera se acercó al peliverde inspeccionándole con cuidado esperando que las heridas no fueran muy graves notando como el chico con pecas salía del muro con algunos raspones y un poco adolorido.

\- Midoriya ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Kyoka ayudándole al ver que Bakugo le había lastimado un poco al haberlo tomado por sorpresa, incluso le había quemado la espalda mirándose esa área de la ropa completamente destruida y con la piel expuesta y rojiza debido a la explosión efectuada por el chico kamikaze- Bakugo-san va demasiado enserio -Comentó la heroína sónica pasando el brazo de Izuku por encima de su hombro al ver que enserio se veía algo dañado-.

\- Estoy bien, descuida, solo sigamos, para cuando hayamos llegado con Todoroki-san estaré listo para luchar -Comento el chico que tenía algunas heridas superficiales como rasguños por haber atravesado la estructura del edificio, mientras que en la sala principal se miraba prácticamente como un palacio de hielo donde en un trono se podía observar cómo les esperaba el joven mitad y mitad-.

\- Todoroki está 3 pisos arriba, tenemos que tener cuidado, él ha sido uno de los más sobresalientes en las pruebas, no podemos seguir confiándonos o habremos reprobado la prueba- Comento Kyoka mientras ayudaba a Izuku a subir las escaleras -.

\- Tienes razón, fui descuidado, sin embargo pude verte en acción, tus habilidades son sorprendentes –Dijo Izuku alzando un pulgar sonrojando a la chica que desvió la mirada con vergüenza-.

\- So-solo continuemos y hagamos lo que esté en nuestras manos para derrotar a nuestros enemigos –Pidió la chica queriendo evitar que le vieran apenada por los halagos-.

Tras esa pequeña conversación se vio como quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, lo curioso era que mientras más avanzaban más frio les comenzaba a dar incluso podían ver su aliento.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo esperándoles, debo decir que cuidar de una bomba es demasiado aburrido, ahora… Midoriya, enfréntame –Pidió el chico de lacios cabellos mirando a Izuku-.

\- Koyoka-san déjame esto a mí, si puedes intentar acercarte a la bomba y captúrala –La joven miro a Izuku y solo pudo asentir para después verse como Deku se plantaba frente a Todoroki –Cuando quieras- Pidió Izuku mirando al villano el cual comenzó a correr de frente contra Izuku quien respondió con la misma acción pero al último momento aprovechándose de su Kosei, Shoto se deslizo por debajo de Izuku quien tenía sus problemas al notar que el suelo era enserio resbaloso-.

\- Eres muy lento –Dijo Shoto mirándose como Izuku estaba buscando mantener el equilibrio por lo que contesto lanzando un frente frio que logro su cometido haciendo que Izuku cayera al suelo-.

Mitad y mitad se lanzó contra el peliverde quien tuvo un recuerdo que paso rápido por su cabeza ¨Los enemigos siempre tendrán el campo de batalla a su favor¨

\- ¡HAA! –Exclamó Izuku lanzando una esfera de Ki que obligo a Shoto a esquivar mirándose como el trono de hielo volaba en pedazos cosa que en si le sorprendió, mientras que por el lado de Kyoka miraba la bomba acercándose poco a poco cuando una pared voló en pedazos-.

\- ¡DEEEEEKUUUUUUU! –Gritó Bakugo que parecía haber sido poseído por el mismísimo Satanás, sus ojos completamente blancos por la ira, apretaba los dientes con furia dejándose ver sus encías mientras sus puños tenían venas resaltadas, además de que su ropa se veía rasgada, incluso guantes con forma de granada se habían destruido debido al impacto del sonido, el golpe con el muro y la caída-.

Shoto y Deku se detuvieran mirando como el chico colocaba sus manos a su espalda y disparaba una poderosa explosión que lo lanzo justo contra Midoriya y Shoto para quedar en medio de ambos colocando sus manos a los lados apuntándole a su compañero y a Izuku.

\- Te dije que Deku es mío –Comentó Katsuki para después verse una poderosa explosión que sorprendió a todos, Bakugo tenía futuro como villano según muchos-.

\- ¨El joven Bakugo será un alumno en verdad difícil pero no puedo del todo interferir en esto además de que el tiempo está por terminar y no hay un ganador en ninguno de los bandos¨ -Pensó All Might preocupado mirando a los chicos mientras que todos ignoraban como Kyoka se acercaba lentamente a la bomba burlando las estacas de hielo que Todoroki había puesto-.

\- Si tanto quieres pelear conmigo Kacchan, entonces aquí me tienes –Dijo Izuku que había logrado escapar de la explosión por los pelos mientras que Shoto estaba algo aturdido pero igual molesto por el comportamiento de su estúpido compañero que solo estaba haciendo lo que el quería-.

\- ¡GANAN LOS HEROES! –Exclamó All Might dejando a todos en shock mientras que los participantes se miraban entre ellos para después verse la bomba completamente destruida y Kyoka sonriendo de forma burlona-.

\- ¡NO ME JODAN! –Gritó el rubio furioso. Por su parte Todoroki miraba con odio a Bakugo debido a su manera de actuar en la prueba, una vez que todos estuvieron frente a All Might-.

\- ¿Quién puede decirme que fue lo que fallo en los participantes?- Preguntó All Might mirándose como Momo tomaba la palabra-.

\- Los chicos decidieron actuar según su criterio y problemas personales, por su parte Jiro-san estuvo enfocada en la misión, preocupándose por el estado de salud de su compañero y en capturar la bomba, Midoriya-san fue demasiado descuidado en muchas ocasiones sin embargo tuvo sus puntos heroicos- Explicó la joven Yaoyorozu con tranquilidad, donde su profesor asentía a sus palabras siendo estas correctas-.

\- Bueno continuemos con las siguientes batallas chicos y recuerden que todos tenemos un tiempo límite –Dijo All Might mirándose como pasaba el siguiente equipo para darse a lucir- Joven Midoriya sugiero que vayas a la enfermería para curar esa espalda tuya- Sugirió el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del chico, al final se veía a Midoriya recostado boca abajo con la espalda descubierta mientras Kyoka le hacía compañía mirando como Recovery Girl hacia su trabajo-.

\- Parece que me darás mucho trabajo con tu estancia aquí muchacho, ya van 2 veces que te presentas en mi consultorio en la misma semana, una que cree que le vienen a visitar, vaya decepción –Suspiro estirando sus labios y plantando un beso en la piel quemada, a Midoriya se le escapo un quejido mientras que la piel muerta comenzaba a desprenderse mientras que la nueva piel se regeneraba- El ardor continuara pero con este gel se quitara, linda acércate un poco- Pidió la mujer mirándose como Kyoka se separaba del marco de la puerta –Eres afortunado Midoriya, tu linda novia se encargara de ponerte el gel refrescante- Comento está haciendo que de los oídos de ambos jovencitos saliera vapor-.

\- No somos novios solo compañeros –Aclararon sincronizados-.

\- ¿Enserio? Que lastima, hacen linda pareja, en fin, linda ¿Crees poder untarle el gel a tu compañero? –Pregunto la mujer donde Kyoka con las manos algo temblorosas tomaba la pomada- Gracias, como vez tengo más pacientes por atender- Con esas palabras la mujer se alejó mirándose a unos heridos Mineta y su compañero Ojiro que lucía un poco lastimado, pero no tanto como el enano con esferas en la cabeza -.

La joven rockera no tuvo más que hacer lo pedido, se miraba como el gel caía en la espalda de Izuku haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

\- Lo siento –Se disculpó creyendo que le había lastimado-.

\- No, no, solo, esta frio –Dijo el chico mirándose como la chica de largos lóbulos acercaba su mano derecha a la espalda del chico para comenzar a esparcir el gel por toda la piel de su compañero-.

\- ¿Co-como se siente ahora? –Preguntó algo nerviosa la chica pues era la primera vez que daba primeros auxilios a alguien-.

\- Ahora… se siente muy cálido, eres, muy buena en esto –Comentó el joven de las pecas en el rostro-.

\- Bien, entonces qué tal si te sientas y te coloco la venda para poder regresar a clases –Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros para verse como al pasar los minutos Izuku ya tenía la venda cubriendo su torso -.

\- Vaya, tenemos un excelente trabajo por aquí, ¿No te gustaría meterte en el curso de enfermería? Se ve que tienes buena mano para tratar a los pacientes –Dijo la mujer haciendo que la joven Jiro sonreía algo nerviosa-.

\- Quizás lo considere –Respondió la chica para después verse como ambos regresaban a la clase donde rápidamente Lida abordo a Izuku alabando sus habilidades de combate aun cuando no pudo demostrar mucho de estas-.

\- ¡DEKU-KUN! –Exclamó Mina saltándole encima mientras abrazaba la cabeza del peliverde haciendo que Jiro se sintiera algo incomoda con lo que presenciaba mientras que Momo a distancia parecía querer ignorar lo que miraba de reojo- Hiciste un gran trabajo ahí, como esquivaste los ataques de Todoroki-san y lo que más envidio fue que cargaste como una princesa a Jiro-san ¡Qué envidia! ¡Qué envida! -Decía sin soltar la cara de Izuku hasta que el logro escapar de ese abrazo mortal-.

\- Son muy ruidosos –Comentó un chico con cara de cuervo el cual estaba sentado sobre la mesa del pupitre haciendo que Lida se pusiera rígido-.

\- Tokoyomi la mesa del pupitre no es un asiento, te pido de favor que te bajes es una enorme falta de respeto lo que haces –Dijo Lida moviendo sus manos-.

\- No es para tanto, ¿Además eres algo ruidoso no crees? –Preguntó el joven con cara de cuervo mirándose a Lida algo shockeado-.

\- Oh ¡Deku-kun! Parece que ya estás bien –Dijo Uraraka apareciendo emocionada mirando a su amigo el cual reía algo nervioso-.

\- Si todo gracias a Recovery Girl y la ayuda de Kyoka-san, ella me puso un gel sanador para curar mi espalda –Dijo Izuku haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Kyoka la cual se escondió detrás de un libro al ya encontrarse sentada en su asiento-.

\- Bien dicen, cuidado con las calladitas –Se burló Kaminari-.

Fuera de bromas y comentarios, el día transcurrió mirándose como Izuku salía topándose con Katsuki en la salida, el rubio se miraba demasiado serio mirándole de forma analítica.

\- ¿Cómo fue que lograste todo eso? –Cuestionó el rubio de cabellos erizados-.

\- Entrenamiento Kacchan, un hombre vio potencial en mí y decidió ayudarme, debo decir que pienso llegar a la cima aun sin tener Kosei y voy a superarte –Sentenció Izuku haciendo que la seriedad de Bakugo se fuera al caño-.

\- ¡JAMAS VAS A SUPERARME NERD! ¡JAMAS! ¡SI ALGUIEN LLEGARA A LA CIMA COMO EL NUEVO HEROE NUMERO UNO VOY A SER YO ENTIENDELO SI NO QUIERES QUEDAR EN TERMINO MEDIO COMO ESTA TARDE! –Exclamo Bakugo apretando los dientes y con sus ojos completamente blancos para comenzar a caminar lejos de la escuela mientras Midoriya le veía partir-.

\- Eso, fue algo intenso –Dijo Momo detrás de Deku el cual se giró haciendo que el peliverde notara a la hermosa joven-.

\- ¿Eres? …Momo Yaoyorozu ¿cierto? –Preguntó Midoriya mirando a Momo la cual se sorprendió, el, la conocía-.

\- Si, mis amigos me llaman Momo, los más cercanos Yaomomo –Dijo recordando a su amiga Maid, un ligero y agradable silencio se sembró en ambos mirándose como el aire agitaba suavemente los mechones de cabello de la chica y el desordenado cabello de Izuku- ¡Izuku-san! –Llamó está un poco sobresaltada para hacer una reverencia- Me gustaría darte las gracias por, haberme salvado la vida el dia del examen para la U.A- Comentó la joven haciendo que Izuku le recordara-.

\- Oh… este, esto es algo vergonzoso, jamás me habían agradecido por algo y descuida fue un placer poder ayudar a una compañera –Dijo sonriendo el chico haciendo que Momo sonriera, al fin estaba teniendo una plática real con su salvador, sin embargo siendo obra del destino la limusina de Momo apareció-.

\- Parece que han llegado por ti, bueno, fue un placer Momo-san, nos veremos mañana –Dijo Izuku-.

\- ¿Dónde vives? –Preguntó la joven llamando la atención de Izuku –Permíteme llevarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber salvado mi vida –Dijo la hermosa joven, minutos después Izuku iba sentado al lado de Momo-.

\- Yo este, gracias… pero no era necesario –Dijo el peliverde muy apenado-.

\- No hay problema –Se apresuró a decir la chica notándose nuevamente un silencio el cual duro por varios minutos, al menos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Izuku-.

\- Bueno muchas gracias –Agradeció a la joven cuando escucho su voz una vez más-.

\- Espera, yo… me preguntaba si, podríamos intercambiar correos o… números de teléfono –Dijo la chica algo avergonzada donde Izuku quedo en shock, ¿Enserio estaba pasando? Una hermosa chica estaba pidiéndole sus datos para mantenerse en contacto-.

\- E-Eh… S-Si claro –Respondió Izuku sacando su teléfono para pasarle sus datos a Momo quien hizo lo mismo-.

¨Usted ahora es amigo de Midoriya Izuku/ Usted ahora es amigo de Momo Yaoyorozu¨

\- ¨¡LO HICE TENGO UN AMIGO!¨ -Exclamo de forma mental la joven mientras que Izuku estaba en las mismas-.

\- ¨El… El numero ¡D-de una chica! ¡TENGO EL NUMERO DE UNA CHICA!¨ -Exclamo el chico con sorpresa para verse como ambos regresaban a la realidad –Bueno gracias por el viaje- Agradeció el chico mirando a Momo-.

\- Nos veremos –Dijo está muy feliz mirándose como la Limusina se iba tras dejar a Izuku cuando este se dio cuenta que su madre observo todo y estaba completamente inmóvil-.

\- ¡A-acabas D-de bajarte de una Limusina y era de una linda niña! –Exclamó la mujer cuando Izuku recibió un correo-

\- ¨Pasare por ti mañana, igual quedas de camino¨ –Leyó Izuku quien sonrió al parecer su inicio en U.A. no había comenzado tan mal-.

\- Tenemos que planear la primera cita, tus ropas debo llevarte a comprar ropas nuevas –Decía la mujer sacando todas las prendas de su hijo de su closet mientras que Izuku suspiraba con cansancio-.

* * *

ESTA CONTINUARA…

Bueno, bueno chicos la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecho con este capítulo de hoy y sobre todo espero haber logrado satisfacer a aquellos que deseaban ver la interacción del IzuMo un poco más fluida, aunque siendo sinceros me está gustando esto de meter a otras chicas en el camino, pero soy hombre de palabra.

 **¡IZUMO HASTA EL FINAL!**

Bien chicos nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas su lindo y hermoso amigo el botón de I REVIEWS I hasta entonces, les ha hablado Kachorro y les desea buenas noches.


	6. Un puesto Importate

Hola a todos jajaja parece que me tendrán por un buen rato por aquí, en fin esta noche les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que disfruten de el, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, no me di cuenta hasta que mi colega y hermano Kamen Rider Predator me corrigió un error que podría clasificarse como de novato, resulta que escribía Lida en vez de Iida, descuiden ya está corregido el error, otra cosita será que ya surgió algo de confusión y quiero aclarar que no habrá Power Ups, no hay raza de Freezer, no Dioses ni extraterrestres, todo lo que tomo es exclusivamente de la Saga Dragon Ball, una vez aclarado eso respondamos Reviews.

* * *

Neopercival No te lo niego amigo, esa frase marco una gran parte de mi niñez.

Maestros de las Sombras: **El hace lo que está en sus manos para hacerlos felices.**

Emperor92: _Aun falta para llegar a eso compañero pero ten fe y paciencia._

BloodEdge: **JAJAJAJA HAY MIKE TU SIEMPRE TAN COMICO, intentaremos convencer a Kachorro**

Zafir09: ¡NO! **¡NO!** _¡NO!_ lo siento

mrCRACKZvid: _Una interesante propuesta vaquero, debo decir que eso es muy probable_

luiscario Si me ha pasado amigo es demasiado incomodo

Guest: Lo se quizás para este Enero regresen los viejos Fics, como lo eh dicho antes quiero darle prioridad a este antes de regresar a los anteriores

Bueno ya que terminamos con el servicio a la comunida podemos comenzar.

Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenece, esta historia con sus personajes y habilidades de otras series solo tienen el fin de sacarles una sonrisa.

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando -

 **Cap. 5 Un puesto Importante**

* * *

 **"Un nuevo día había comenzando y debía prepararme para iniciar mi preparación para convertirme en el mejor héroe de todos"**

\- Estoy listo –Mencionó nuestro querido protagonista portando su uniforme escolar con su mochila en el hombro, el chico salió de su habitación mirándose como pasaba por la cocina donde curiosamente Roshi estaba bebiendo café pero lo más extraño era que su madre lucia algo ansiosa al verle ya despierto y listo para salir-.

\- ¿Te bañaste? -Preguntó Inko, la mujer llevaba un suéter amarillo ceñido a su curvilínea figura y una falda azul que llegaba a sus rodillas, mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando mientras dirigía su mirada a su hijo con gran interés-.

\- Si como todas las mañanas mamá -Respondió Izuku extrañado por tal pregunta-.

\- ¿Estas usando la loción que te di en tu cumpleaños? -Interrogó la mujer, Izuku parpadeo un par de veces-.

\- Eh... solo suelo usarlo en ocasiones especiales -Respondió el chico que tocaba la perilla de la puerta ya que deseaba irse cuanto antes-.

\- ¡Izuku! -Llamó la mujer un poco exaltada haciendo que este le volteara preocupado pues quizás se trataba de algo importante -Cambiaste tus...- La mujer hizo una pausa y con sus ojos señalo la cintura de su hijo-.

\- ¡Mamá! eso es algo que no se pregunta, ya soy casi un adulto no necesito que me estés recordando cosas como esas, además se me hace tarde -Respondió el chico pecoso de forma cómica abriendo puerta de forma inconsciente-.

\- Lo siento hijo, es que -Dijo la mujer con mucha pena y con la mirada baja- con lo que paso el día ayer, esa chica era muy bonita y bueno... –Comentaba con una ligera sonrisa- Para una madre es muy importante saber de estas cosas -Cuando esta levanto la mirada se llevó las manos a la boca con un ligero sonrojo, Izuku extrañado giró su rostro y se topó con Momo quien estaba colorada por todo lo que había escuchado y presenciado, solo dios sabia cuanto tiempo tenia ahí detrás de la puerta del hogar de los Midoriya-.

\- H-Hola -Saludó la hermosa Yaoyorozu con pena por lo recién escuchado, Izuku se dio un facepalm, segundos después se podía ver como ambos estaban en la limusina en un silencio un tanto incomodo- T-Tu Mamá es linda -Dijo Momo queriendo romper el silencio-.

\- Si, lo sé -Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa -.

\- Se ve que te quiere mucho -Mencionó Momo con la mirada baja pues de cierta manera sentía envidia de como una linda mujer se preocupaba tanto por él. El silencio regresó, al menos por unos minutos hasta que Izuku se giró para verle, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo que decir-.

\- Gracias por lo del transporte, tu, ¿Tuviste una buena mañana? –Preguntó Izuku siendo amable y mostrando un poco de interés en Momo-.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Buena mañana? –Cuestionó curiosa recordando cómo sus padre eran con ella, pero luego recordó que ese dia despertó en verdad muy animada y ansiosa-.

…FLASHBACK…

 **"Como todas las mañanas me desperté a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar a arreglarme, maldita costumbres Yaoyorozu, pero así fui educada y es seguro que así seguiré hasta el final"**

La hermosa joven estaba ahora mismo en su tina de baño, el agradable vapor acariciaba sus mejillas y eso le hizo sonreír, lentamente se despojó de sus ropas e ingreso al cálido líquido.

\- Vaya que ha sido una semana muy pesada, me pregunto si Deku-kun la ha pasado bien, hmhm –Soltó una risita la joven- Seguro que debe estarse alistando como el chico responsable que ha demostrado ser –Comentó esta mirándose como en la casa Midoriya estaba Deku durmiendo a pierna suelta, usaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts azules, mientras roncaba un poco y se le inflaba y desinflaba una bomba de moco-.

\- Buenos días señorita Momo, parece que me ha ganado en madrugar como siempre –Dijo la Maid con una sonrisa-.

\- Buenos días Misaki-chan –Saludo la morena con una sonrisa-.

\- Bien le tendré el desayuno listo en en 12 minutos, asegúrese de bañarse adecuadamente, la heredera de lo Yaoyorozu debe lucir radiante –Comentó la Maid con una sonrisa dándole su privacidad mientras Momo se deslizaba un poco en la bañera sintiendo como el agua le cubría la nariz, solo bastaron unos segundos para que su cerebro hiciera clic-.

\- ¡LE PROMETI PASAR POR EL! –Exclamó Momo –No es tiempo de relajarse- La joven salió del baño completamente desnuda con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y dejando varias pisadas marcadas por el suelo, rápido accedió al armario abriéndole de golpe– ¡NO TENGO QUE PONERME! NO TENGO NADA LINDO -Dijo está haciendo que Misaki se acercara curiosa por la repentina reacción tan extraña-.

\- ¿Señorita? –Preguntó la castaña curiosa-.

\- Tenemos que ir de compras, debo encontrar algo lindo que ponerme para ahora que me reúna con el –Dijo Momo alterada-.

\- Señorita… ¿Qué tal si prueba con su uniforme escolar? –Preguntó Misaki haciendo que a Momo se le pusieran las mejillas coloradas-.

\- Apenas somos amigos, además… ¿T-tú crees que Midoriya-kun sea de esos? ya sabes, con… con F-f-fe-fetiches -Preguntó la heredera con mucha dificultad haciendo que Misaki tuviera una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

\- Momo-chan, es jueves tienes clases ¿Acaso piensas usar otra cosa para ir a la escuela? –Cuestionó la Maid haciendo que Momo solo pudiera sentir más pena por lo que ocurría y por lo que termino diciendo-.

…FIN DE FLASHBACK…

\- Momo-san ¿estás? -Preguntó Izuku el chico al ver el cambio de semblante y se perdió por varios minutos- Waaaa/Kyaaaaa -Exclamaron ambos sintiendo como como la limusina frenaba de golpe debido a un tumulto de gente frente a la escuela, sin notarlo por las prisas a ambos se les había olvidado colocarse el cinturón y ahora se miraba a Yaoyorozo recostada de costado en el alfombrado del vehículo mientras que Izuku estaba encima de ella en una posición que podía mal interpretarse-.

\- Misaki ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto la chica a su maid-.

\- Lo de todas las mañanas señorita, una turba de reporteros frente a la escuela, descuide les dejare dentro de la escuela para evitar problemas -Dijo la castaña mirándose como los reporteros no podían ver lo que ocurría en el interior por un nivel de polarizado muy alto, además de que muchos otros se distraían con los alumnos ocasionales -.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Momo-san? ¿No estas herida? -Preguntó Izuku estando sobre Momo quien estaba perdida en sus ojos-.

\- "Es tan... atento" -Pensó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- "Quizás si yo... finjo una herida menor"- Pensaba esta imaginándose en brazos de Izuku sintiendo como sus fuertes brazos la cargaban hasta que regreso a la realidad sintiendo como echaba vapor por los oídos- "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Baka! Izuku-kun es tu amigo no puedes pensar así de él, es nuestro primer amigo y no pienso arruinar eso" -Se regañaba a si misma tras intentar tomar ventaja de lo ocurrido -.

\- ¡Momo-chan! -Exclamo Izuku sacándola de sus pensamientos, acaso, la había llamado "¿Chan?" ella le vio al rostro encontrándole preocupado para solo atinar a asentir y verle relajarse- Menos mal, temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado -Dijo Izuku más relajado sin darse cuenta que seguían en la misma pose en el suelo de la limusina, Momo en un pose indefensa con su falda alzada dejando ver esos hermosos muslos y esas largas piernas con su saco y camisa algo desarreglados por el tirón de la limusina-.

\- Bueno señorita hemos llega...- Anunció Misaki quedando en completo silencio para después cerrar puertas de la limusina, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y la maid se dio cuenta que sus ojos no la engañaban -

La joven castaña inflo el pecho tomando mucho aire y de su boca comenzó a salir algo blanco haciendo que Momo se asustara al saber lo que era, eran tres bultos blancos los cuales comenzaron a adoptar formas de fantasmas que tenían los rasgos de la maid.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos un pequeño pervertido por aquí, creo que lo mejor será que le demos una lección a este chico de las hormonas alborotadas -Pronuncio el espíritu mirando fijamente a un tembloroso Midoriya-.

\- Tenemos que castigar a ese pervertido, por tocar a la señorita Momo sin su consentimiento -Comento otro fantasma mientras que el trio se lanzaba en dirección a Izuku pero Momo se interpuso-.

\- ¡No! Espera Misaki-chan todo es un mal entendido -Saltó Momo en defensa de Izuku el cual estaba congelado del miedo por lo que podría ocurrirle-

\- Pe-Pero, señorita -Dijo Misaki queriendo ayudarle, sin embargo se tuvo que resignar, al final se miraba a la maid haciendo la pose de "Te esto vigilando" señalando sus ojos y luego a Izuku, para dejar salir a la joven y su amigo, mientras los estudiantes normales debían lidiar con la prensa y sus preguntas-.

Tan pronto como ambos accedieron al aula de estudios recibieron miradas de muchos de sus compañeros, las clases iniciaron teniendo a Aizawa el cual tenía unos documentos en sus manos.

\- Interesantes peleas las de ayer, solo Bakugo deja de actuar como un niño -Pidió el hombre haciendo chistar al rubio -Y Midoriya, sin palabras, apenas puedo comprender lo que pasa ahí, pero las palabras de la señorita Yaoyorozu toman fuerza, hicieron lo que quisieron, en una batalla real todos estarían muertos por no trabajar en equipo, quizás deberé obligarlos a realizar ejercicios de confianza -Explico el hombre- Bien retomando la clase de hoy, ustedes... -Aizawa sembró el terror con dudas sobre una prueba más- Decidirán quien será el presidente de la clase -Sentenció dejando a todos en blanco- Tienen el resto de la clase, así que decidan sabiamente -Pidió el de cabellos negros con aburrimiento-.

Los alumnos de 1-A alzaron la voz queriendo tomar el cargo de presidente, Izuku no se veía del todo entusiasmado con ello, quizás lo mejor era dar su voto a alguien como Iida que parecía el amante de los reglamentos y normas de la escuela, mientras que otros como Bakugo y Mineta gritaban que querían el cargo de liderar a todos bajo sus pies como el héroe alfa y que las políticas serian faldas demasiado cortas.

\- ¡Sensei! -Exclamo Iida mirando al hombre comenzar a meterse dentro de su saco de dormir- ¿Le molesta si hacemos todo de forma democrática? -Pregunto Tenya con la mano alzada y temblorosa al parecer quería el puesto tanto como el resto-.

\- No me importa solo háganlo antes de que termine la clase -Pidió el sujeto mirando a los chicos para después irse de lado y refugiarse en una esquina oscura donde no le diera el sol-.

Resultados...

Midoriya Izuku 4

Momo Yaiyorozu 2

Iida Tenya 1

Denki Kaminari 1

Tsuyu Asui 1

Shoto Todoroki 1

Katsuki Bakugo 1

Minoru Mineta 1

Mashirao Ojiro 1

Eijiro Kirishima 1

Toru Hagakure 1

Mezo Shoji 1

Fumikage Tokoyomi 1

Yuga Aoyama 1

Rikido Sato 1

Kyoka Jiro 1

Hanta Sero 0

Koda Koji 0

Mina Ashido 0

Uraraka Ochaco 0

\- ¿¡Tuve 4 votos!? -Exclamó en shock Midoriya mirando, mientras Mina sonreía al ver el resultado, Momo desviaba la mirada, Uraraka silbaba una tonadita desconocida e Iida se veía sorprendido, alguien había votado por él, pero ¿Quién?-.

\- ¿¡Por qué Deku tiene 4 votos!? -Exclamó furioso Bakugo mientras un compañero a su espalda se reía del rubio por su mala suerte-

\- No vote por el peor, pero supongo que Midoriya es mejor que tu -Dijo el chico de cabellos lacios y negros-.

A los minutos se miraba como Izuku algo confundido miraba a sus compañeros mientras a su lado Momo intentaba mantener la calma, Deku era el presidente y ella la vicepresidenta.

\- ¨Esto quiere decir que estaremos juntos, y haremos actividades después de la escuela¨ -Pensó Momo sorprendida mientras que Aizawa presentaba a la clase a sus representantes-.

Minutos después se miraba al pequeño grupo de Midoriya en una mesa de almuerzos donde Uraraka devoraba su almuerzo con una sonrisa comentando algo con respecto a lo bueno que era el arroz.

\- No entiendo cómo es que fui elegido para presidente de la clase, no tengo madera para ser un lider -Mencionó Izuku con algo de pesar soltando un suspiro-.

\- Tienes una curiosa manera de inspirar a los que te rodean, admiro mucho ese coraje y Juicio para tomar las elecciones correctas en momentos difíciles, es por ello que yo vote por ti- Revelo Iida mirando a Izuku -.

\- Espera ¿Tu votaste por mí? -Pregunto Izuku mirando al chico de gafas que solo asintió con tranquilidad-.

\- Oye Iida-kun ¿Tu no querías ser presidente? -Preguntó Uraraka mirando a su compañero- Es que tienes lentes y ese tipo de cosas que te hacen parecer alguien importante -Dijo la joven haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor-.

\- Urara-chan eres muy directa jejejeje -Se reía Ashido por la actitud de su amiga mientras que Iida se veía serio-.

\- Querer serlo no quiere decir que yo merezca serlo, hubo una votación y la democracia nos mostró que Midoriya-san es el mejor candidato ya que muchos depositaron su confianza en él, nuevamente me has demostrado que eres un digno oponente Midoriya-san -Dijo Iida mirando al peliverde, el cual parpadeo sorprendido, entonces... eso quería decir que había personas que confiaban en el-.

En ese momento la conversación se vio interrumpida mirándose como una alarma aparecía haciendo que los chicos se pusieran de pie al igual que varios de los alumnos alrededor de todo el comedor.

\- ¿Que está pasando? -Preguntó Uraraka con algo de miedo por la situación ya que siendo los nuevos no estaban preparados para algo tan sorpresivo-.

\- Violación de nivel 3, por favor evacuen las instalaciones -Pidió una voz por medio de altoparlantes alertando a los estudiantes-.

\- ¿Oye que es el nivel 3? ¿Qué significado tiene? -Preguntó Iida a un joven que estaba a su lado-.

\- Al parecer alguien se ha infiltrado en los terrenos de la escuela -Respondió el estudiante para verse como el pánico se apodero de los estudiantes que comenzaban a amontonarse en la salida-.

Los chicos intentando escapar y ponerse en un lugar seguro terminaron siendo separados por el tumulto de gente mirándose como Momo quedo contra la pared cercana a una venta, Uraraka e Iida eran víctimas en el centro de la estampida, mientras que Ashido estaba en el otro extremo del corredor pegada a la pared.

\- Es... Es la prensa -Mencionó Momo mirando a los invasores que estaban pidiendo hablar directamente con All Might -.

\- Izuku al escuchar a Momo y verla en una situación ajustada estiro su mano buscando alcanzarla -¡Momo-san! dame la mano- Pidió Izuku estirándose para verse como la chica estiraba su mano y después era jalada hacia el peliverde. Midoriya busco con la mirada al resto de sus amigos encontrando a Iida, Uraraka y Ashido un tanto más lejanos de su posición por lo que debería actuar antes de que las cosas se pusieran en verdad feas y hubiera heridos por el miedo y pánico sembrado en todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Agárrate fuerte -Pidió Izuku mientras que este daba un salto dirigiéndose a una columna para impulsarse a otra columna buscando así llegar hasta el arco de la entrara donde logro mantenerse de pie con Momo en sus brazos-.

\- ¡Midoriya-kun! ¡No saltes por las paredes! -Pidió Tenya mirando a su amigo cuando Izuku llego a la entrada con Momo en brazos-.

\- ¡Oigan todos! No hay nada que temer -Declaro Izuku mirándose como la multitud se comenzaba a calmar-.

\- ¡Se trata de la prensa! -Explicó Momo haciendo que los estudiantes se calmaran completamente, mientras Iida miraba con admiración a Izuku, era como había dicho, sabia como controlar a las mazas actuando rápido-.

Con el paso del día se miraba como las cosas lucían más tranquilas, hasta la hora de la salida, donde Roshi esperaba pacientemente a Izuku.

\- Vaya, Izuku parece que estas siguiendo muy bien las enseñanzas de la escuela de la tortuga -Dijo Roshi con sus manos en la espalda-.

\- ¿La escuela de la tortuga? Jamás eh escuchado de ella -Comento Iida mirando a Roshi, sin embargo el viejo parecía más interesado en lo que reflejaban sus oscuras gafas, los pechos de Uraraka, la cintura de Momo y las piernas de Mina-.

\- La escuela de la tortuga es una muy antigua jovencito, normalmente no suelo aceptar a más de un discípulo debido a mi edad, pero... -Dijo Roshi caminando hasta quedar frente al grupo donde Iida se veía impaciente- Aceptare de forma gustosa a este grupo de chicas tan bonitas -Comento el viejo con gafas oscuras haciendo caer de espaldas a Izuku y a Iida-.

\- Yo, la verdad no suena tan mal -Dijo Momo mirando a Roshi-.

\- ¡Yo quiero aprender las habilidades de Deku-kun! -Exclamo con emoción Ashido dando un par de saltillos haciendo que sus senos rebotaran mientras las gafas de Roshi se caían un poco dejando ver sus ojos, mientras el viejo sangraba un poco con emoción-

\- Si es para ser fuerte como Deku, yo también -Menciono Uraraka apretando su puño con optimismo-.

\- En ese caso, las aceptare en la escuela de la tortuga y para ello les proporcionare yo mismo los uniformes reglamentarios -Dijo este sacando un par de ropas negras con encajes rosados, estos eran similares a un traje de baño de una pieza con delgados tirantes rosados con encaje, unas calcetas largas con encaje rosado que terminaba a la altura del muslo y unos zapatos rojos con acolchonadas calcetas cortas de color verde, cabe decir que las chicas terminaron decepcionándose un poco por esto-.

\- El entrenamiento de su escuela debe ser maravilloso ya que Midoriya-san tuvo excelentes resultados, si quiero superar a Midoriya-san, entonces portare ese uniforme con orgullo para así volverme más fuerte -Sentencio Iida-.

\- Es solo un invento no le crean -Exclamo Deku avergonzado por el comportamiento de su maestro-.

Las chicas miraron con malos ojos a Roshi para al final separarse cada quien por su lado mirándose como Roshi e Izuku caminaban de regreso a casa del peliverde.

\- Maestro por favor no meta a mis compañeras en esto del Ki, la verdad no sé cómo fue que logre sobrevivir tanto, lo que si se es que no me gustaría ver a ninguna de ellas sufriendo entrenamientos a muerte como me paso a mí- Dijo el chico -.

\- No todo es tan malo, parece que te olvidas de todos los principios de la escuela de la tortuga -Menciono Roshi –Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar, esas son las bases del maestro Roshi para tener una buena condición- Comentó el hombre haciendo que Izuku se diera cuenta de muchas cosas, en su entrenamiento no solo hubo golpes y patadas, hubo muchos factores que lograron llevarle hasta donde estaba ahora-.

\- Es verdad Maestro, creo que no lo recordaba del todo –Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa cuando la atención de ambos se fue directo a una explosión cercana que les hizo querer investigar de lo que se trataba-.

Ahora mismo se miraba algunos de los héroes profesionales completamente heridos mientras que ante el estaba un enorme sujeto de cabellos rojizos, era enserio musculoso y llevaba unas gafas oscuras, un chaleco azul y unos guantes cubriendo sus manos, usaba unos pantalones guindas y unas botas azules.

\- ¿Que está pasando? Jamás había visto a un villano como el –Menciono Izuku mirando al enorme sujeto que lucia demasiado tranquilo, mientras un grupo de soldados a su espalda sacaban muestras de sangre de un laboratorio, mientras que ante el estaban un extraño heroe con cuerpo de madera y una mujer gigante algo herida-.

\- Mi nombre es Metallitron y desde este momento todo aquel que interfiera con mis actividades, es enemigo directo de la patrulla Roja –Sentenció el hombre haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos con tal revelación-.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que la hayan pasado bien chicos, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas su lindo y hermoso amigo el botón de I REVIEWS I hasta entonces, les ha hablado Kachorro y les desea buenas noches.


	7. La Primera Batalla

Hola a todos, esta noche tenemos un capítulo más de este su fic favorito Guerrero, ahora que tal si comenzamos con algo de servicio a la comunida respondiendo algunos de sus Review solo antes. Zafir09, no amigo no va a haber técnicas de ese estilo, no kaio ken, no saiyajin, no transformaciones, no Migatte no Gokui, bueno ahora si comencemos.

BloodEdge: **Si también lo había pensado en darle más estudiantes a Roshi, es algo que aún no me decido, pero es seguro que la linda Creati sea la elegida para ser la otra estudiante de Roshi, quizás también use el uniforme del que hablo Roshi jejejeje**

Kamen Rider Predator: _Vaya long Review que te aventaste Kamen, agradecemos que estés al pendiente de este fic, siendo sincera la idea de los Kamikaze vino de parte de las niñas_

: Bueno yo respondo a esto, la verdad es que digamos que no sobrevivieron, supongamos que es una especie de universo unido con escasos elementos de Dragon Ball, como ya aclare no hay Power Ups como los antes mencionados, lo único que me interesa de momento es usar a ese ejercito de Nazis para darle una buena trama a esto y no estar siempre haciendo lo mismo tomando elementos de la trama original.

* * *

luiscario: **Jojojo una muy buena pregunta la podríamos usar eso a futuro sinceramente, solo queda planear bien tal sugerencia.**

DestinyTX: _Ok eso es algo que no habíamos tomado en cuenta y sinceramente compañero no suena nada mal._

Guest (alias Chepo Senpai): Puedes, pero nómbrame como el autor original y evita subir muy seguidos los caps. Porque trabajo por semana.

* * *

Bueno ya que terminamos con sus dudas, las cuales espero sean respondidas, comencemos con este capítulo.

 **IZUMO!/** _IZUMO!_

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando –

\- _Personaje hablando en Televisión -_

* * *

 **Cap. 6 La primera Batalla**

 **"¿Cómo ser un héroe? ¿Cómo ser un guerrero? Nadie te enseña cómo serlo, todo está en uno mismo y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, es algo que aprendí en mi primera batalla real una de las que marcarían mi vida como héroe"**

El enorme hombre de gafas oscuras miraba a Izuku con una expresión de seriedad plasmada en su rostro, sin embargo la atención de todos incluso la de los mismos héroes se quedaron en shock mirando como un extraño anciano había inmovilizado a varios de aquellos militares en un santiamén, notándose a todos esos soldados amontonados a su espalda.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALÉJESE DE AHÍ ES PELIGROSO! –Gritó aquel héroe con cuerpo de madera mirando a Roshi con preocupación al ser un civil en ¨apuros¨-.

\- Oye Izuku, te estás perdiendo la diversión muchacho, yo me hare cargo de estos hombres ¿Por qué no te encargas de tu nuevo amigo? –Preguntó el anciano cuando a su espalda un militar algo debilitado sacó un arma de fuego y apuntaba de forma torpe, Roshi llevo su mano a su espalda y de su caparazón sacó su bastón con el cual comenzó a desviar cada uno de los disparos que venían en su dirección-.

\- Mátenlo –Ordenó el Mayor Metallitron haciendo que los soldados que aún estaban consientes se lanzaran sobre el anciano, lentamente este regreso la mirada ante el chico de cabellos verdes quien trago saliva algo nervioso pues eran hombres armados, no se sentía listo para eso-.

En ese momento un enorme puño apareció pero Metallitron solo sintió como su cuello se torcía un poco mientras era empujado mirándose como incluso se hacía una línea de tierra debido a la resistencia impuesta por el villano. El enorme hombre llevo su mano derecha hacia el puño de una enorme mujer rubia para sujetar uno de sus dedos y tomarlo con mucha fuerza hasta escucharse un ¨crack¨

\- ¡Aaahhhh! –Soltó un grito de dolor la hermosa joven mujer rubia haciendo a las personas y a su compañero sentir impotencia pues era demasiado difícil causarle un daño severo a la heroína-.

\- ¡Mt. Lady! –Exclamó su compañero estando listo para actuar cuando el hombre de las gafas oscuras fue empujado con fuerza contra un edificio obligándole a soltar a la rubia de cabellos claros quien regreso a su tamaño normal mientras se tomaba el dedo fracturado, rápidamente su compañero Kamui Woods corrió para sacarla de ahí sin embargo los medios y algunas personas presentes miraban como aquel joven estudiante de la U.A. estaba en posición de combate, respirando algo agitado con una pierna ligeramente levantada debido a la patada con la que quito al gigante del camino-.

\- Nunca, nadie, jamás me había provocado tal daño –Dijo una voz que venía desde la oscuridad donde estaba el agujero en el edificio, acto seguido se escuchaban los pesados y lentos pasos de Metallitron quien se mantenía en realidad serio y sin rasguño- Parece que los planes se han frustrado gracias a ti y al decrepito- Comentó el enorme hombre dirigiéndose hacia Izuku donde el peliverde trago en seco ante la cercanía, además de que por su estatura Metallitron tapaba con su sombra a Midoriya-.

Ambos quedaron mirándose unos minutos mientras que algunos reporteros llegaban a la escena del robo.

\- Esto es simplemente sorprendente, hay un estudiante de la U.A. frente a lo que parece ser el líder de estos hombres armados, una organización conocida como la Patrulla Roja –Explicó una joven reportera mirando a la cámara para después verse como la cámara enfocaba a el héroe y el villano mientras Roshi había terminado prácticamente con todos los soldados el solo-.

\- ¡HAAA! –Exclamó el de gafas oscuras lanzando un puñetazo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y poniendo gran parte de su peso en ese golpe, donde a Izuku no le quedo más que cubrirse colocando sus brazos en forma de X sin embargo Deku termino siendo lanzado con fuerza contra un auto abollándole por completo- Jejejejee Paz…. Amor y Paz- Decía burlón el hombre mientras que hacia la V de victoria con sus dedos en dirección a donde estaba Izuku, mientras que Roshi miraba en dirección a donde voló su estudiante-.

\- ¨Mal… maldición, me… me tomó por sorpresa¨ -Pensó Izuku dentro del vehículo abollado, la verdad era que estaba dentro de la caja de un tráiler, en ese momento el orificio por el que entro Izuku se comenzó a expandir mirándose al mismo Metallitron-.

\- Para ser fuerte, eres débil como los humanos, es una lástima –Comentó aquel hombre estirando su mano queriendo alcanzar a Izuku, sin embargo Izuku reacciono impulsando su brazo hacia el frente lanzando una esfera de Ki, el peliverde entro en terror al ver lo que había hecho pero este quedo más sorprendido al ver que de donde debería salir sangre salían varios cables que hacían corto circuito, además de que se miraba una extremidad metálica destruida en lugar del hueso-.

\- ¿Es una prótesis? –Murmuró el peliverde mirando al hombre que retrocedió mirando como su mano había volado en pedazos-.

No queriendo perder tiempo Izuku se levantó y se lanzó de frente aprovechando la distracción de Metrallitron para darle proporcionarle un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo retroceder algunos pasos hacia atrás donde las cámaras miraron con sorpresa y expectación al chico.

… **Casa de la familia Bakugo** …

Se miraba como un hombre castaño con gafas se sentaba en el sofá con un tarro helado de cerveza, había sido un día difícil de trabajo y ahora solo quería sentarse a descansar mirando un poco de televisión, teniendo a su hermosa esposa a su lado.

\- Ya llegue ¿Qué hay de cenar? –Dijo frustrado el joven de la familia encontrando a sus padres en la sala, mientras dejaba caer la mochila en el suelo-.

\- Tu cena está en el microondas Katsuki, caliéntala 4 minutos –Respondió la mujer que tenía un peinado demasiado similar al de su hijo, a decir verdad Bakugo es demasiado parecido físicamente a su madre, la única diferencia entre ambos eran esos pechos de buen tamaño y las anchas caderas pertenecientes Mitsuki Bakugo. -.

\- ¿Qué no tienes tiempo de atender a tu único hijo? –Cuestionó un poco molesto el rubio mirando a su mujer a la cual le saltó una vena en la frente-.

\- TENGO TODO EL DIA TRABAJANDO NO TE VA A HACER DAÑO MOVER ESAS MANITAS EXPLOSIVAS QUE TIENES PARA PRESIONAR LOS BOTONES DEL MICROONDAS, O ¿ACASO ERES UN PEQUEÑO BEBÉ QUE AUN NECESITA DE SU MAMI? –Exclamó molesta la mujer respondiendo a una de las típicas peleas con su hijo pero se calmó al ver que no iba a responder por estar mirando la televisión con sorpresa mientras poco a poco la ira comenzaba a aumentar en el-.

 _\- Como pueden ver el joven estudiante de la U.A está haciéndole frente al aparente líder de la patrulla roja, o ¡por dios cúbranse todos! –_ Acto seguido se vio como una especie de rayo aparecía volaba en pedazos un auto de primeros auxilios- ¡ _Al parecer puede lanzar rayos de su boca! ¿¡LO GRABASTE DIME QUE LO HICISTE!?- Cuestionó la reportera mirándose como la cámara asentía subiendo y bajando-._

Gritos de fondo se escucharon mirándose como Deku se lanzó contra Metallitron quien lo tomo de una pierna dejándole de cabeza y sin escapatoria, para después recibir un rodillazo en el abdomen haciendo a Izuku abrir los ojos y escupir algo de sangre.

\- _Regla número 1 de los héroes niño, no seas un héroe –_ Sentencio soltándole otro rodillazo donde incluso este pudo sentir una o dos costillas del peliverde romperse-.

\- ¿No es ese el muchachito que siempre seguía a Katsuki –Preguntó el hombre reconociendo al lastimado Midoriya-.

\- ¿POR QUE LOS HEROES NO HACEN NADA? Espero que su madre no esté viendo esto –Exclamó preocupada la mujer pues aun sin ser madre del chico era doloroso verle en tal situación hasta que Katuki exploto-.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡MALDITO NERD! ¡REACCIONA! –Exclamó el rubio sorprendiendo a sus padres ya que su hijo solo solía preocuparse de sí mismo, sin embargo ahora se miraba molesto al ver como aquel sujeto volvía a lanzar otro rodillazo contra el chico-.

\- ¨Porque… ¡Tu rostro parece estar pidiendo ayuda!¨ -Recordó Bakugo aquellas palabras que le bastaron para quitarse el saco darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr azotando la puerta de la casa-.

\- ¡KATSUKI! –Gritó la mujer al ver la reacción de su hijo-.

… **Casa de la familia Yaoyorozu** …

Ahora mismo se miraba como Momo de pura casualidad se daba un pequeño tiempo de ver televisión encontrando un conflicto en el noticiero de las 6:00.

 _\- ¿No puede ser acaso no habrá alguien que ayude a este joven estudiante en desgracia?-_ Pregunto la reportera haciendo ver a los héroes que había como unos inútiles, fue cuando ante aquel hombre apareció una silueta femenina, este aun tenia a Izuku colgando de cabeza para ver a la mujer-.

\- _Tus feromonas no tienen efecto alguno en mi, heroína profesional Midnight –_ Comentó Metallitron mirando a la mujer sorprendida, la mujer retrocedió un poco mirándose como el hombre caminaba hacia ella poniéndola en ciertos aprietos, Kamui estaba protegiendo y evitando que los civiles se metieran en el camino sin embargo lo que más aterro a Momo es que vio quien era el estudiante herido-.

\- Señorita le traje su taza de té y una ligera merienda para no afectar su apetito a la hora de la cena –Dijo Misaki entrando con una pequeña bandeja a la sala, sin embargo no había nadie en la sala, solo la televisión encendida- ¿Señorita? –Pregunto la castaña buscando a la joven que no estaba por ningún lado-.

 **Batalla Real**

\- Vaya que te han dado una paliza muchacho, ven –Dijo el viejo sacando de su bolsillo un curioso objeto redondo de color verdoso –Aun no estas derrotado, se que estas sorprendido por ver a alguien de sus dimensiones pero para eso has estado entrenando- Comento el viejo -.

\- Lo siento maestro eh fallado –Respondió el chico muy adolorido-.

\- Tonterías, ahora come –Pidió poniendo aquel ¨suplemento¨ en la boca de Izuku-.

\- Anciano, ¿Quieres ser el siguiente después de Midnight? –Cuestionó Metallitron mirando a Roshi-.

\- No claro que no, solo le doy unas palabras de aliento a mi muchacho, es más te aseguro que él puede ganarte si se las juega todas en un solo movimiento –Dijo Roshi mirándose como Izuku masticaba y después tragaba-.

\- Tonterías –Respondió el sujeto de una sola mano mientras las cámaras enfocaban donde debería estar la mano del Mayor Metrallitron mirándose como salían chispas desde su mano-.

\- Bien entonces tendrá que demostrarlo –Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa mirándose como Izuku se levantaba completamente recuperado- Jovencita las cosas se pondrán en verdad serias le recomiendo apartarse –Dijo Roshi comenzando a caminar en dirección a la multitud al lado de Kamui, mientras que los médicos no podían explicarse la pronta recuperación de un chico en un estado tan grave-.

\- Adelante muchacho, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz según el anciano –Sentencio Metrallitron mirando al chico quien comenzó a adoptar una posición muy conocida por Roshi-.

El silencio se hizo presente ante ambos contendientes, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, que es lo que podría hacer un muchacho que no había usado su Kosei, fue cuando una esfera azul comenzó a brillar en las manos de Izuku.

\- Kaaaaa Meeeeee –La esfera azul comenzó a brillar mientras que en la vista analítica del sujeto con gafas se veía como si tuviera una especie de dispositivo de análisis– Haaaaaaa Meeeeeeee –Dijo Izuku mirándose como Bakugo llegaba al lugar mirando eso que Izuku tenía en las manos- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Izuku pasando sus manos hacia el frente lanzando un poderoso rayo azul que le dio de lleno a Metallitron el cual comenzó a verse en si nervioso recibiendo de lleno el ataque, justo cuando apareció Momo mirando a Izuku realizar la misma técnica con la que le había salvado del número 0- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchaba mientras que poco a poco la piel y un poco de la ropa de su contrincante se desmoronaba mostrando una parte de lo que en verdad era-.

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente haciendo que todos se cubrirán mientras que Roshi miraba en primera fila con mucha tranquilidad el combate con sus manos detrás de su espalda sosteniendo su basto de madera. Lentamente el polvo se comenzó a disipar mirándose como ante la vista de todos miraban que la mitad del rostro del Mayor Metallitron era completamente metálico con un ojo rojo, bajo su ropa se miraba como la piel había ido desgarrada mirándose metal en vez de musculo.

\- Ere más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero tengo órdenes nuevas, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver –Comentó el metálico el cual usando la fuerza de sus piernas dio un salto y comenzó a escapar a gran velocidad, algo sorprendente para alguien de tal tamaño-.

Rápidamente la gente comenzó a movilizarse para ver al jovencito tan sorprendente que fue capaz de mantener una batalla contra un ser tan poderoso, cuando.

\- NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ –Exclamó All Might con una pose heroica sembrando el silencio-.

\- ¡All Might! –La gente se emocionó al ver al héroe número 1 y símbolo de la paz ante ellos-

\- All Might una pregunta, ¿Por qué llego tarde? –Preguntó la reportera mirando al héroe el cual sonreía y se quedó con una sonrisa congelada y la boca entreabierta-.

\- Es verdad, ese jovencito de la U.A. logro controlar la situación, ¿Acaso es su aprendiz? –Preguntó otro reportero mirando al hombre el cual giro su rostro un poco para encontrarse a Midoriya quien buscaba salir de ahí junto a Roshi-.

All Might termino atrapado en la prensa permitiendo a Izuku salir de ahí, o eso creía cuando.

\- ¡Izuku-kun! –Llamó Momo haciendo voltear al chico haciendo que este se sorprendiera de verle-.

\- Momo-san –Exclamo sorprendido el chico mirándose como la jovencita se lanzaba encima de él abrazándole poniéndole algo colorado-.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor –Pidió algo temblorosa la joven mientras que Izuku apenas y podía responder mirándose como la joven con algunas lágrimas mientras a lo lejos Bakugo miraba a Izuku con un semblante tranquilo, el Nerd tenía muchas técnicas bajo la manga cosa que le hizo sonreír de lado para darse la vuelta y regresar a casa-.

\- ¡Lo siento Momo-chan! –Dijo Izuku respondiendo al abrazo de la hermosa joven que quiso mantenerse aferrada a su amigo, mientras Roshi sonreía-.

\- Ah que bonito es el amor –Comentó el viejo Kame-senin avergonzando a los chicos que decidieron separarse un poco, sin embargo Momo llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Izuku inspeccionando su rostro, para comenzar a pasar sus manos por sus hombros encontrando rasgaduras en la ropa que llegaban a exponer un poco de la piel del chico pero no había ni un solo corte, ni siquiera en el torso-.

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó la joven analizando bien donde se suponían debían estar las heridas del muchacho-.

\- Si te lo dijera es seguro que no me creerías Momo-chan –Respondió el peliverde mirando a la joven sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos un reportero les tomo una foto que quizás podría perjudicarlos un poco a futuro-.

\- Izuku, acompañemos a tu linda amiga a casa, estas no son horas de dejar a una hermosa señorita fuera de casa –Comentó Roshi sonrojando un poco a Momo mirándose como a los minutos estos se encontraban de camino a la residencia de la señorita Yaoyorozu, cuando su camino se vio bloqueado por All Might haciendo que el semblante sonriente de Izuku cambiara a uno serio cosa que noto Momo y Roshi-.

\- Joven Midoriya, Señorita Yaoyorozu, venerable –Saludo All Might haciendo una reverencia-.

\- All Might –Dijo Momo de alguna manera emocionada al tener a su profesor como el héroe que era-.

\- Joven Midoriya, sé que en el pasado dije algo que no debí mencionar, pero en esta ocasión soy yo quien se arrodilla ante ti –Dijo el hombre haciendo que el semblante serio de Izuku desapareciera ahora siendo uno de pena –Joven Midoriya, lo que hiciste aquella vez salvando al joven Bakugo sin tener habilidades y también lo que hiciste hoy imponiéndote a un ser peligroso siendo solo un estudiante, me confirma que eres el elegido, por favor permíteme heredarte el One For All- Menciono el hombre haciendo que Momo se viera sorprendida -.

\- ¿Herder el One For All? ¿Ese so posible? –Preguntó Momo mirando a All Might quien asintió en silencio para después ver a Deku-.

\- No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante esto All Might –Respondió Deku pues esto era diferente a la ocasión anterior, mientras que Roshi miraba a Deku-

\- Los caminos fáciles para ser un artista marcial no existen Izuku, sin embargo, si a mí en mi juventud me hubieran ofrecido tal honor de heredar un poder como el de All Might, habría aceptado, pero esto está en ti muchacho –Dijo el viejo hombre colocando una mano en el hombro de Izuku-.

Izuku giro su rostro para ver a Roshi y este asintió, miro a Momo y ella se veía algo consternada, para terminar mirando a All Might.

\- Acepto, pero no dejare mi régimen de entrenamiento con mi maestro –Comentó Izuku mirando a All Might el cual sintió un gran alivio-.

\- Señorita Yaoyorozu le pediré de favor que como novia del joven Midoriya guarde este secreto, decidí decirlo frente a usted porque me hago una idea de que no hay secretos entre ustedes –Comentó el hombre musculoso mirando a la joven-.

\- I-Izuku-kun y yo no, no somos pareja –Comentó Momo jugando con la punta de sus dedos con mucha pena, aunque el compartir un secreto como ese era demasiado reconfortante-.

\- Lo siento mucho por mi torpeza –Comentó el musculoso rubio que comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de mantener aquel porte e imagen-.

Se sembró un silencio algo incómodo, ya nadie quiso decir nada mientras caminaban, todos tenían cosas distintas en la mente, hasta que llegaron a la residencia de los Yaoyorozu donde Izuku fue hasta la puerta con Momo.

\- Seguro estaré en problemas cuando me vean de regreso –Dijo Momo tomándose el brazo con algo de pena-.

\- Puede que tengas razón, aunque, si quieres podría llevarte a tu habitación por medio de una ventana y tu podrías fingir estar dormida –Comentó Midoriya, la cámara cambio y se miró como el chico cargaba a Momo como princesa en sus brazos mientras caminaba con facilidad por la rama de un árbol, tal como hizo con Kyouka cuando lucharon juntos en la prueba, la joven podía sentir la calidez que Izuku emanaba mientras que la Yaoyorozu abría la ventana para entrar la habitación-.

\- Izuku-kun –Mencionó Momo mientras el chico estaba arrodillado en la rama, este parpadeo curioso para después recibir un beso en la mejilla y terminar cayendo de la rama por la sorpresa y azotar en el suelo haciendo que Momo se asomara por la ventana- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó la joven Yaomomo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa alzando el pulgar, ella sonrió y lo vio partir mientras que caminaba con la mano en la espalda debido al dolor-.

Una vez en casa Deku se llevó el susto de su vida al encontrar a Aizawa abriendo la puerta, el chico trago en seco y a los segundos estaba sentado en el sofá, su temblorosa madre tenía sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando mientras que Aizawa estaba acompañado por el director Nezu.

\- Has metido a la U.A. en un problema severo Midoriya, tu participación en una pelea usando el uniforme hace creer que permitimos que los estudiantes participen en eventos de gran importancia, podrías ser expulsado de la U.A. pero me temo que esa no es la opción en esta ocasión –Dijo el de cabellos negros-.

\- De alguna manera tu participación a influenciado mucho a varios estudiantes, como puedes ver en la página oficial de la U.A. eres la estrella protagonista de muchas imágenes de internet, al parecer te convertiste en una figura siendo uno de los mejores novatos –Comentó el Sr. Director mirando a Midoriya-.

\- No quiero que esto se repita, los reporteros estarán demasiado interesados en saber de ti, así que tendrás que buscar una manera de llegar temprano a la escuela sin ser visto –Explicó el profesor de la mirada cansada- Evita convertirte en un problema por favor- Pidió Aizawa poniéndose de pie-.

\- Muchas gracias por él café señora Midoriya estuvo delicioso –Agradeció el señor Director mirando a la mujer que asintió algo asustada mientras les veía retirarse-.

\- Que día –Dijo Izuku con cansancio para después ver a su madre al punto del colapso y explicarle su agitado día, desde ser el presidente de la clase, calmar una turba de alumnos aterrados y luchar con un supervillano-.

Sin más aquella agitada noche paso no sin antes recibir un ¨Buenas noches Izuku-kun¨ mientras él mandaba un ¨buenas noches Momo-chan¨ haciendo sentir muy bien a la joven Yaoyorozu. Un nuevo día había llegado, se miraba como el de cabellos verdes despertaba tranquilo.

\- Buenos días Mamá, buenos días Maestro Roshi, Buenos días All Might –Dijo el chico pasando por la entrada a la cocina para después detenerse y ver a All Might saludando mientras su madre se veía nerviosa por tener a alguien tan importante en su cocina, aún seguía molesta por lo que le hizo a su hijo pero, no todos los días tenías a All Might en tu casa, solo me quedo saludar con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

 **"En ese entonces parecía que todos tenían acceso a mi casa todos los días me encontraba a una persona diferente"**

Casa de la familia Yaoyorozu

Ahora mismo se miraba a la jovencita lista para iniciar sus clases, estaba muy ansiosa por pasar por Deku que incluso le mando un mensaje, esta paso por un lado de su madre quien extrañada de no recibir los buenos días de su hija se giró, eso no era nada común además, parecía estar tarareando.

\- Misaki, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Momo? –Preguntó la mujer a su maid-.

\- No lo sé señora, parece que esta así desde ayer –Respondió la Maid mirando como la joven salía - Con su permiso- Dijo la maid abriéndose paso extrañando a la dueña de la casa mientras que la joven partía a hacer ella incluso su propia comida dejando a los chefs personales de la familia sorprendidos pues, la chica tenia conocimientos y había tomado clases pero eran raras las veces en las que entraba a la cocina, al final de 20 minutos de esfuerzo se miraba como tenía dos cajas de almuerzo-.

\- Espero que a Izuku-kun le guste lo que le eh preparado –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina para proceder a alistarse como todas las mañanas, sin embargo ese día intentaría algo nuevo esta miro su cabello y llevando su mano a la cinta la quito dejando completamente suelta su melena-.

 **"Este sería un día especial, en Izuku siempre vi a alguien muy importante, sabía que había llamado demasiado la atención, pero no pienso ceder mi lugar"**

Esta historia Continuara…

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, se hace lo que se puede por ustedes, así que tal si presionan este sexy amigo I Review I y dejan su comentario.

Les ha hablado Kachorro y citando a Dross, les deseo… Buenas noches.


	8. Tenemos Problemas

Hola a todos buenas noches, aquí son como las 11:30 lamento mucho la demora damas y caballeros, pero los exámenes habían empezado y no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ya que se han terminado aquí estoy de regreso, además de que al haber terminado Red Dead Redemption ya tengo menos distracciones.

Bueno Iniciemos con algo de Servicio a la comunida, ¡CHICAS! Hagan lo suyo.

* * *

 **¡IZUMO!/** _¡IZUMO!_

MasasinMaze: **El Izumo comenzara a ganar mas fuerza conforme avancen los capítulos, puedes apostarlo y Kachorrito ya tiene previsto eso espero que no vaya a decepcioanrte.**

Guest: _Si, si habrá pero eso es mejor que lo descubras conforme la historia avanza y posiblemente también_.

xenahort x: **Se trata de mi Prima, soy la única Gardevoir en el corazon de este perro faldero… te amo** _Se trata de una Applejack de otra dimensión, que acaso no crees en las teorías del multiuniverso? Eso es algo que eh aprendido al leer tantos fics._ Lo repito, Izuku no es Saiyajin solo tiene el entrenamiento a base del Ki lo que lo hara superior a los superhéroes ya sea en fuerza y habilidad y ese potencial se ira desbloqueando conforme avance, lo De Mermaid Hell… ay Arceus, Celestia, Asura, Kami, Din, Nayru, Farore, Bowsette! Denme tiempo, ningún fic sera abandonado ya no me pregunten por los fics anteriores, en cada capítulo lo digo y lo repito, volverán entrando el 2019.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, en el capítulo de hoy notaran dos personajes muy peculiares jejeje tuve que buscarme dos Oc para a trama de hoy, sus Kosei están basados en un personaje de Topcow Comics y el otro en Dc Comics, por lo que desde ahorita hago la renuncia de derechos a tales habilidades, sin más que decir, pónganse cómodos y prepárense para unas buenas carcajadas el dia de hoy.

* * *

 **¡IZUMO!/** _¡IZUMO!_

 **"Personaje narrando"**

¨Personaje pensando¨

\- Personaje Hablando –

\- _Personaje hablando en Televisión -_

* * *

 **Cap 7.- Tenemos problemas**

 **"Si alguien en el pasado me hubiera dicho que tener amigas era peligroso, jamás le hubiera creído, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, lo experimente en carne propia"**

\- ¡DEEEKUUU!/¡IZUKU-KUN!/¡MIDOOORIIYAAAAAAA! -Se escuchó por toda U.A. donde el edificio incluso parecía sacudirse de forma violenta, la cámara cambio de ángulo enfocándose por los pasillos donde podía verse al peliverde favorito de todos y presidente de la clase 1-A con una mueca de terror puro. El pobre estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y parecía ser que así era pues una gran oleada de ira le perseguía y esta vez no se trataba de Katsuki -.

Pensaba y pensaba que fue lo que pudo haber hecho para molestar a esas 3, pero solo podía limitarse a evadir dardos tranquilizantes arrojados desde un Barret cal.50. El asustado chico ni siquiera se había dado tiempo de escucharlas advertencias de no correr por los pasillos de la escuela y deber poner el ejemplo al ser el presidente de la clase, pero el monitor escolar Iida termino aplastado como un sticker ante la estampida de tres personas que le había arrollado sin importarles el chico de las gafas.

\- NO SÉ QUÉ LES HICE, PERO... SI HAY BONDAD EN SUS CORAZONES ¡PERDÓNEME! -Gritó Deku pasando por un lado de Bakugo quien estaba recargado en la pared comiendo una croqueta de pescado mientras que este miraba el espectáculo que llamaba "¡Corre Nerd! ¡Corre!" -.

Bastaron algunos minutos para que Deku lograra mantenerse oculto tras una pared, lentamente se asomó por la esquina logrando mirando como esas tres lo buscaba el mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire buscando recuperar su aliento, solo deseaba un respiro y que ese día terminara para poder descansar.

\- Quizás un buen consejo del maestro me ayude a salir de esta situación, vamos recuerda lo que dijo el maestro Roshi, ¡Recuérdalo!- Se pidió el chico a si mismo mientras una curiosa nube de recuerdos se forma sobre su cabeza -.

¨Deberías comenzar una colección de algo muchacho, eso muestra dedicación y tener un pasatiempo es bueno, solo mira cuantas chicas bonitas puedes encontrar en estas revistas¨

\- No, no, eso no ¡piensa! ¡Piensa! -Se cuestionó el chico sobre el tipo de recuerdo que tenía en esos momentos para verse como otra nubecita de imaginación brotaba con la imagen de Roshi saliendo de una puerta con las letras W.C-.

¨Me desayune 10 envases de sopas miso ultra picantes, nunca imaginaras cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, adelante muchacho te reto a que adivines¨

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos al cabello comenzando a rascarse con fuerza y frustración buscando recordar eso tan importante que había olvidado.

\- Algo estoy olvidando, ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! -Exclamó Izuku comenzando a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en esos momentos pues al parecer y no le quedaba mucho tiempo-.

¨Cuando tu contrincante es una linda chica no ataques su cuerpo, ataca su corazón muchacho, te aseguro que tendrás la batalla ganada, solo Usa las palabras correctas¨

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dio un buen consejo para tratar con mujeres? -Preguntó el chico cuando a su espalda se escuchó el sonido de un arma cargada mirándose a Momo apuntándole con una escopeta de doble cañón a Deku, frente a el aparecía Uraraka quien aprovechando su descuido le dio un toque haciéndole levitar y que terminara perdiendo el suelo, acto seguido se vio como por un costado aparecía Kyouka ensamblando sus Earphone Jack en los bajos de sus botas-.

\- Izuku-kun, ¿Por qué no nos dices la verdad y dices? ¿Cuál te gustó más? -Preguntó Momo que no paraba de apuntar con su arma a su actual mejor amigo-.

… **FLASHBAK…**

Tal y como los últimos días Momo había pasado por Izuku en su limusina, pero con excepción a días anteriores el peliverde le notaba algo extraña pues mantenía algo oculto de su lado derecho donde el no podía verlo y eso solo hacía que Midoriya sintiera curiosidad de lo que Yaomomo intentaba mantener oculto.

\- ¿Todo está bien Momo-chan? te veo un poco ansiosa -Comentó Izuku mirando a la de cabellos negros con curiosidad mientras, la joven Yaoyorozu hacia un esfuerzo por ver pero ella hacia un mayor esfuerzo por evitar que viera y que su secreto terminara siendo un éxito a la hora de revelarlo-.

\- Si, por supuesto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -Respondió la joven mientras Izuku parpadeaba un poco para después ver a Momo extrañado, ella se estaba portando muy raro esa mañana, por lo regular tenían una que otra platica pero esta vez había mucho silencio y misterio-.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, por cierto, eh podido ver que mantienes algo oculto ¿De qué se trata si es que se puede saber? -Preguntó curioso el de cabellos verdes poniendo tensa a la chica-.

\- No es nada, tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte -Respondió la chica de cabellos negros mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al final Izuku decidió dejarlo por la paz -Estuvo cerca- Susurró, por suerte Izuku no le escuchó pues estaba distraído con su mochila, fue cuando lo vio ponerse tenso y ahora era su momento de querer saber que estaba ocurriendo, de un momento a otro, ella se acercó un poco logrado ver la pasta de un libro, sin embargo los instintos de Izuku despertaron de golpe poniéndole nervioso al sentir el delicioso aroma a cereza que venía de su amiga -.

\- Mo-Mo-Momo-chan ¿No crees que estas algo cerca? -Preguntó Izuku abrazando su mochila con fuerza queriendo evitar que viera al interior de esta-.

\- Izuku-kun, ese libro de ahí de casualidad -Comentó con curiosidad Momo queriendo acercarse, pero dicha acción termino alejando a Midoriya quien solo podía decirse que no recordaba cómo fue que eso había llegado hasta su mochila, cuando el aseguraba lo había dejado con su colección-.

\- No, no es nada, no te preocupes -Aseguró Izuku abrazando su mochila haciendo que Momo le comenzara a sentir la picadura del bicho de la curiosidad por lo que se inclinó un poco más donde Izuku pudo sentir nuevamente el delicioso aroma en su nariz haciéndole aflojar el agarre unos segundos-.

\- Oh vamos, déjame ver que tienes ahí -Pidió Momo gateando sobre el sillón de la limosina mirándose algo sexy mientras se acercaba un poco más a Izuku el cual ante la insistencia de su amiga regreso a su porte aterrado aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello a su mochila- No creo que sea tan malo -Dijo Momo acercando su mano a la mochila notando como Izuku se alejó y le dio la espalda-.

\- La verdad preferiría que se quedara ahí donde nadie pueda verlo -Respondió el pecoso haciendo que Momo comenzara a sentir como su mente comenzaba a volar, acaso... ¿acaso se trataba de una revista sucia?-.

En ese momento se sintió como el auto dio un tirón jalando a ambos jovencitos contra el suelo donde aquel libro se deslizo de la mochila de Deku por el alfombrado de la limusina quedando en el centro.

\- Momo-chan ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó algo adolorido Izuku mientras que la joven asentía con un ¨si¨ sobándose la cabeza-.

\- ¿Tu cómo te encuentras? -Preguntó curiosa la joven mirando al peliverde-.

\- Heridas sin importancia, tranquila -Respondió Izuku mirando su mochila para observar el interior y notar que- ¡NO ESTA! -Gritó alterado buscando por todo el auto para verse como Momo tenía su mano sobre el libro donde al verle por pocos segundo le fue arrebatado escuchándose como se arrancaban paginas para verse a Izuku llorando lágrimas de cascada- Debo comerlo, no puede quedar evidencia, lo comeré ¡TODO! -Dijo Izuku comiéndose las paginas una a una para evitarse una vergüenza mayor-.

\- Izuku -Llamó la joven mientras metía su mano en su mochila-.

\- No es lo que crees, es... es de un amigo y se lo estoy cuidando -Mencionó Izuku con la boca llena, mientras seguía comiéndose las paginas cuando ante sus ojos llenos de terror apareció nuevamente "¿Cómo Ganar Amigos E Influir En La Gente?" al ver aquel título Izuku dejo de comer para ver a Momo-.

\- Algunos tenemos problemas para hacer amigos ¿No crees? -Preguntó con una sonrisa algo depresiva-.

Izuku sonrió con pena y después la puerta de la Limusina se abrió dejándose ver a Misaki, donde se veía como el chico aún tenía una hoja de papel en la boca, una hoja muy lastimada y al parecer rota.

\- Hemos llegado señorita -Comentó la maid mirando a Deku, era como ver una vaca comiendo césped, incluso su imaginación le jugo hueco imaginándose a Izuku con traje de vaca y cuernos incluidos mientras masticaba papel-.

A los minutos se veía a Izuku en el salón de clases, este descansaba en su asiento después de sentir que el alma se le salía por su pequeño descuido, mientras que en una de las áreas verdes de la escuela se miraba a un joven de cabellos negros desordenados, no llevaba saco, tenía su camiseta desarreglada, su corbata estaba floja, usaba el pantalón de la escuela y al parecer unas botas negras estilo motociclista, este estaba recargado en un árbol disfrutando de la sombra. El chico al parecer no estaba solo pues estaba junto a un par de criaturas grises de largas orejas puntiagudas y muy extrañas similares a unos gremnlins.

\- Pago por ver -Dijo el joven arrojando al centro de los tres jugadores un par de ositos de gomita mirando a esas dos criaturas que sonreían con malicia-.

\- 2 pares, ochos y dieces -Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que su compañero arrojara las cartas al aire buscando tomar los dulces- Es mi día de suerte, Ñam ñam -Exclamo saboreándose los dulces cuando-.

\- Me siguen las mujeres caballeros, 4 reinas -Dijo el joven mostrando su juego haciendo que estos se molestaran- Paguen perdedores -Exclamó el joven de forma burlona, fue cuando a la nariz del chico llego una fragancia que solo le hizo estornudar- Sabes que tus perfumes ya no tienen ese efecto en mí, mi Kosei me protege de tus travesuras, pero admito que es un aroma agradable -Dijo el chico recogiendo las cartas para comenzar a barajarlas-.

\- Eres un aburrido, quizás tendré que considerar abandonarte y buscar un nuevo conejillo de indias para divertirme -Se quejó una voz femenina la cual entraba a escena mirándose a un hermosa joven pelirroja la cual llevaba el típico uniforme de la U.A. su camisa escotada en V dejando ver algo de esos pechos, su falda a la altura del muslo con unas medias negras con ligeros, junto a unos tenis estilo conversse color rojo con blanco-.

\- Que puedo decir, si yo muero el muere asi que no le conviene perder sus sentidos atreves de mi -Explicó el joven mirando como sus amigos desaparecían dejándoles solos, cuando miraron la sonrisa de la chica- ¿Quién es tu pobre diablo?- Preguntó el chico mirando a su amiga-.

\- Creo que ya tengo lo que buscaba y tu, me vas a ayudar -Sentenció la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras que el chico suspiraba con cierto pesar ya se imaginaba que le arrastraría a sus cosas-.

Aquel par camino en dirección a donde estaban los salones de primer año mirándose como la chica se asomó por la ventanilla los de 1-A, el grupo se encontraba en una clase con el misterioso Profesor Aizawa, debían ser muy cuidadosos, sin embargo su emoción aumento donde esta al respirar noto algo en el ambiente "Feromonas" escapo de sus rosados labios, no había una, no habían dos, había mas de tres chicas que al parecer estaban en si interesadas en su presa, cosa que haría a su travesura, mucho más divertida delo que se podría imaginar. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que la clase de 1-A saliera a hacer sus prácticas, esto le dio tiempo suficiente para que la jovencita ingresara al salón que había quedado desprotegido, mientras que esta comenzaba a realizar sus experimentos.

\- Si nos atrapan, tú le darás las explicaciones a mi madre y espero una buena compensación de tu parte –Se quejó el chico haciendo guardia mientras la jovencita se miraba emocionada, hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto-.

\- Ya no seas llorón, te haré hombrecito en prisión -Comentaba la chica que estaba más interesada en su plan pues si todo salía de acuerdo a como lo maquinó, podría tener un rato de diversión bastante entretenido con un juego de gatos y el ratón-.

Se miraba como el joven solo suspiraba con pesar esperando que la chica terminara de hacer sus cosas notándose como la pelirroja ahora se encontraba inspeccionando el almuerzo que Momo había preparado para la hora del almuerzo era una obra maestra, solo faltaba agregar unos pequeños detalles por lo que coloco su mano de la cual emergió una curiosa planta que floreció y dejo caer un polvo en la comida de la joven Yaoyorozu.

\- Perfecto –Murmuro esta con su amplia sonrisa-.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos habían regresado mientras que Momo al saberse que era la hora del almuerzo tomo lo que había preparado con sus manos y... para su mala suerte Izuku ya se había retirado.

Ahora mismo el chico se encontraba caminando junto a Iida que se había ofrecido a invitarle a Izuku el desayuno después de haberle dado un puesto, quizás no era tan importante como el ser el representante de la clase pero... podría ayudar a sus compañeros a ser mejores respetando las reglas de la escuela.

\- Iida no es necesario lo digo enserio -Mencionaba Izuku mientras que el firme joven con su actitud de siempre tenía ese brillo reflejante en sus gafas que impedía que se viera atreves de sus gafas-.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer Midoriya, nuevamente me has demostrado que eres mejor persona, un digno rival y ejemplo a seguir -Comentaba el joven Tenya moviendo las manos en sincronía con sus palabras -Anda que no te de pena, tu pide- Dijo el joven mientras que Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa tomaba un tazón de arroz y un platillo de carne con verduras al vapor-.

Ambos chicos fueron a sentarse mientras que en el mismo comedor se miraba a aquellos dos curiosos chicos donde la linda joven de cabellos rojos se veía un tanto de mal humor, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería, quizás tendría que usar su mano divina para intervenir un poco en esta situación.

\- Vas a terminar quemada en más de un sentido, te recomiendo que te quedes y comas -Dijo el joven comiendo un tazón de fideos con mucha tranquilidad-.

\- ¡Duuuiiii! si una quiere que las cosas se hagan bien tiene que hacerlos una misma... o quizás –Se quejó la pelirroja mirando a una curiosa chica invisible que había notado en la clase de Aizawa- ¡Hey! niña invisible -Llamó con una amplia sonrisa a la jovencita-.

\- ¿Eh? -Exclamó esta confundida mirando a la pelirroja, no la conocía y era raro que alguien ajeno a su clase le estuviera hablando- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –Preguntó señalándose a sí misma con uno de sus guantes, en ese momento mientras ella se acercaba podía verse como la pelirroja se acomodaba recargando los codos en la mesa y usando sus manos para recargar su rostro dándole un aire seductor y completamente el de un anima depredador- ¿Qu-Que pudo hacer por ti One-sama? -Preguntó curiosa la joven mirándose como la joven solo sonreía, quizás esto solo sería más fácil de lo que ella creía mientras su amigo se mantenía al margen solamente comiendo otro plato de fideos tras plato de fideos, notándose como ya tenía apilados 5 y comenzaba con el sexto-.

\- No quisiera comenzar rumores tontos, pero -Dijo la chica moviendo un dedo pidiéndole que se acercara un poco más -¿Aquí está tu oído cierto?- Preguntó esta mientras la jovencita respondía con un "Si" -Bien, el chico de cabellos verdes de tu clase, cuando lo vimos salir él estaba hablando con su amigo de lentes y dijo que había escuchado que eras muy buena cocinera porque siempre preparabas todos tus almuerzos y que si tenía oportunidad le gustaría probar de tu comida- Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa que podría ser comparada a la de la misma Harley Quinn-.

En ese momento se sintió un poco de calor proviniendo de la jovencita invisible, incluso se miraba como salía vapor de donde se supone debían estar sus oídos.

\- ¿Mi-Midoriya-san dijo eso? -Preguntó esta mirándose como esta encontraba su caja de almuerzos y recordaba con efectos de fantasía como su comida olía delicioso e incluso brillaba de lo deliciosa y atractiva que se miraba- Bu-Bueno quizás pueda darle a probar un poco -Comentó la jovencita mirando en dirección al peliverde que de momento solo estaba con Iida para proceder a acercarse con cautela-.

\- Felicidades ilusionaste a una niña tímida -Dijo el joven mirándose como le traían más platillos de fideos-.

\- Hay no sigas que me ruborizas, no sabía que era tan buena como cupido -comentaba ella llevando sus manos a sus mejillas avergonzada y con una sonrisa soñadora- Quizás debería cobrar por buscar parejas -Sugirió ella como si no le importará arruinar relaciones o en esta situación, agrandarla-.

La jovencita se acercó tímidamente hasta donde estaba el peliverde mientras que en una mesa aparte se miraba al grupo de chicas reunidas, todas estaban comiendo animadamente, oh bueno eso era al menos en una parte de ellas mirándose como Momo miraba su almuerzo y suspiraba con pesar, se levantó temprano, se esforzó cocinando y todo había sido en vano.

\- Oye Momo-chan ¿No crees que eso es demasiado para una sola persona? -Preguntó Uraraka con su expresión de felicidad al comer arroz-.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no había notado que Momo-chan trajo demasiada comida-Gero -Comentó Asui mirando la caja de almuerzos de dos pisos-.

\- Eh sí, es que, es por mi Kosei, yo, yo como mucho para poder usar los lípidos de mi cuerpo y poder utilizar mi Kosei -Se excusó la vicepresidenta mirando al grupo mientras intentaba disimular de una manera muy torpe su nerviosismo-.

\- No será que hiciste más de lo que sueles comer para compartirlo con alguien en específico -Agregó Mina comenzando a picar las costillas de Momo con su codo de forma juguetona-.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando, Izuku-kun tiene su propio almuerzo -Respondió la joven para después darse cuenta que Mina había logrado sacarle algo de información-.

\- Nadie estaba hablando de Deku-kun, aunque... parece que te has delatado sola Yaomomo -Comentó Mina haciendo que Momo se llevara las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza-.

\- No esperaba ser tan evidente –Murmuro Momo aun con las manos tapando su rostro-.

\- ¿Oigan esa de ahí no es Toru? -Preguntó Kyouka mirando a su amiga de quien solo se miraban sus ropas y a un confundido Deku a su lado pues el peliverde hasta donde recordaba no había hablado mucho con la chica invisible-.

\- Si, ya se me hacía que estaba tardando mucho en venir, jamás lo hubiera creído de Toru-chan, bien dicen, las inocentes y las calladitas son las más peligrosas, sin embargo entiendo la razón a la perfección -Comentó de forma burlona Mina mirando a su amiga invisible que ahora almorzaba junto a Iida y Deku que le habían aceptado en su mesa-.

\- Midoriya-san -Llamó la jovencita haciendo que el chico volteara a verles para encontrar que estaba dirigiendo sus palillos personales con algo de comida al peliverde mientras aquella chica de cabellos rojos ya lo sentía venir, todo el ambiente tenía esa fragancia… **CELOS** -.

\- Hotaru-san, no, no es necesario yo, yo aquí tengo comida que Iida-san muy amablemente me ha invitado -Se excusó Deku mirando a la chica-.

¨Si una chica te ofrece comida debes aceptarla, rechazarla puede traer graves consecuencias¨- Menciono Roshi apareciendo en una nubecita de imaginación sobre la cabeza de Izuku quien sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado buscando sacarse a su viejo maestro de su cabeza-.

\- Toru-chan, pu-puedes llamarme Toru-chan y bueno, yo escuche que, querías probar mi comida, así que, aquí tienes, espero que sea de tu agrado -Explico la joven invisibles notándose la pena en su voz mientras el peliverde miraba el almuerzo de la chica y lucia simplemente impresionante, además de aquel olor por lo que muchos de los presentes vieron en cámara lenta como Izuku tomaba el bocado haciendo que se gritara una sola palabra por todo el lugar-.

\- ¡BESO INDIRECTO! -Se escuchó por toda la escuela, mientras que Momo comía fon ira algo de lo que le había preparado sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de ira y traición mientras era rodeada por un aura negra, Kyouka estaba molesta por como Midoriya quien pensaba era un buen compañero y digno de ser un héroe se aprovechaba de la inocencia de su amiga, mientras que Uraraka termino mordiendo tan fuerte los palillos que termino rompiéndolos con sus dientes-.

\- Esta, delicioso deberás -Dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Toru sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, fue cuando ante sus invisibles ojos, Midoriya lucia como un personaje de sus historias de romance, era simplemente encantador de ver con esas facciones tan finas y ese cabello rizado junto a esas pecas, era como ver a un príncipe-.

\- Entonces puedes comer todo el que gustes –Dijo Toru jugando con la punta de sus dedos índices-.

\- Todos los ingredientes están listos, que comience el salseo -Dijo con emoción la pelirroja mirándose como Momo se ponía de pie llamando la atención siendo imitada por Uraraka y Kyoka-.

\- Chicas, ¿se encuentran bien? gero -Preguntó Asui algo intimidada mientras que Momo le dirigía una mirada que le hizo sobresaltarse-.

\- Mejor que nunca, no me había sentido así de bien en años -Contestó Momo tomando su obento y comenzando a caminar en dirección a Midoriya el cual al sentir Ki maligno pudo notar como una sombra se posicionaba sobre él y al girarse se topó con Momo-.

\- Hola Izuku-kun, sabes eh decidido mostrarte lo que estaba ocultando –Comentó la joven con una sonrisa muy intimidante y sus ojos cerrados que detonaban ¿Felicidad?-.

\- ¿Momo-chan? -Preguntó Midoriya mirando un obento con un almuerzo que lucía simplemente delicioso, se notaba que tenía los ingredientes más finos y caros de la historia y que había sido preparado con amor, pues tenía algo de arroz frito en forma de corazón y que tenía escrito Izuku-kun en el centro-.

\- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Lo hice especialmente para ti era una sorpresa por eso no quería que lo vieras, para que esto fuera totalmente especial -Explicó la joven de cabellos negros, donde Izuku sentía que Momo estaba más rara de lo normal, además de que había algo muy llamativo en ella ese día, su cabello estaba suelto y no atado como de costumbre-.

El chico trago saliva y después llevo un poco de aquella comida a su boca sintiendo un sabor único y especial haciendo sonreír a la Yaoyorozu, mirando como el chico comía y seguía comiendo perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que...

\- ¡Midoriya! toma esto te conseguí un emparedado de Soba, es por haberme ayudado esa vez en la prueba de parejas -Comentó Kyouka haciendo que de alguna manera la ira en Momo aumentara al ver como alguien más se interponía en su camino-.

\- Kyouka-san, yo este gracias, pero no es necesario, Deberás –Se excusó el peliverde sintiendo esa misma aura de peligro que sintió con Momo al verla a lo ojos, pero esta vez en su amiga de largos lobulos-.

\- Has probado la comida de Yaomomo, ¿Por qué no quieres probar lo que yo te eh comprado? ¿Qué? ¿Estás a favor de los niveles sociales? ¿Prefieres a las niñas ricas que a las de clase media? -Cuestionó la de cabellos cortos de una manera un tanto hostil, mirando al de cabellos verdes mientras Momo comenzaba a molestarse al ver a su compañera entrometerse en su momento-.

\- No, claro que no, es solo que -Mencionaba Izuku aterrado debido al cambio drástico de ánimo en ambas chicas, por lo que Izuki abrio el emparedado dandole un mordisco- Mmm ejta eligiojo e lo juro -Dijo con el enorme bocado de comida en su boca para después tragar con algo de esfuerzo y dificultad-.

\- ¡TIENES QUE PROBAR MI ARROZ! MI ARROZ ES MEJOR QUE EL DE CUALQUIERA -Exclamo Uraraka saliendo de la nada y tomando desprevenido a Izuku estampo el plato de arroz contra su boca derribándole de su asiento-.

\- ¡Uraraka!/¡Midoriya-san! -Exclamaron Iida y Toru poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa mientras que la causante de todo sonreía muy divertida al ver a esas tres chicas actuando de tal manera -.

\- Por dios, soy tan buena -Comentaba la chica que miraba su creación desde lejos como si fuera dios no mejor aún, una diablilla, mientras que el chico junto a ella ya se intuía que algo malo ocurriría si ella continuaba interviniendo- ¿y tu cuando piensas dejar de comer?! -comentaba ella molesta viéndose ya varios platos a su alrededor vacíos de fideos mientras el chico solo alzaba los hombros sin mucha importancia-.

\- Entonces Deku-kun ¿Mi comida es la mejor no lo crees? -Preguntó Momo con una sonrisa muy intimidante haciéndole tragar en seco-.

En ese momento, sin saber si era muy buena suerte de Deku o mala suerte, Iida se puso de pie encarando a las chicas.

\- Compañeras, me temo que tendré que reprenderlas y reportar este comportamiento tan poco ético en la sala de almuerzos, escuchar y ver este tipo de espectáculos es una falta de respeto para con el resto de nuestros compañeros de U.A. que están intentando disfrutar de un almuerzo en paz -Dijo Iida el cual después de que las chicas lo estuvieron mirando regresaron su atención a Izuku, de quien solo se miraba una silueta de líneas que aparecía y desaparecía indicando que el chico ya había desaparecido-.

\- DEEEKUUU!/¡IZUKU-KUN!/¡MIDOOORIIYAAAAAAA! -Se escuchó por toda U.A. donde el edificio incluso parecía sacudirse de forma violenta, la cámara cambio de ángulo enfocándose por los pasillos a toda velocidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia huyendo pero era seguro que la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminarse pronto, ahora podía verse al peliverde favorito de todos y presidente de la clase 1-A. El pobre estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y parecía ser que así era pues una gran oleada de ira le perseguía y esta vez no se trataba de Katsuki. -.

… **FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

 **"Y así fue como termine aquí a merced de mis compañeras"**

Izuku estaba rodeado, temía por su vida, el sabía que podía neutralizar a las tres chicas pero le daba miedo el latinarlas, en ese momento Momo comnezo a tambalearse y cayó desmayada, acto seguido fue Uraraka quien al caer al suelo dormida hizo que Deku regresara al suelo y despues pero no menos importante Kyouka, todas estaban dormidas para despues verse a All Might, Midghnight y a la enfermera Recovery Girl.

\- Gracias Midnight, All Might carga a una de esas niñas, Midnight ayudara a otra y Midoriya se hará cargo de la tercera, ayúdanos a llevarlas a la enfermería –Pidió la ancianita, mientras que la pelirroja había saciado su libido por meter en problemas a la gente, a los minutos tras pocos análisis Recovery Girl dio su diagnóstico- Esporas -Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad ante el chico y los héroes-.

\- ¿Perdón? –Preguntó Izuku confundido-.

\- Tus amigas estuvieron expuestas a esporas estimulantes, veras Izuku en el reino vegetal las plantas son elementos benéficos y también nocivos, en este caso su aplicación se trató de un coctel de esporas que fuerón esparcidas en los alimentos, estos al ser ingeridos las volvieron agresivas jugando con sus más profundos deseos y sentimientos –Explico la mujer mirando al chico-.

\- Yo también comí un poco de lo que Momo-chan comió ¿Cómo es que no me altere como ella? –Preguntó el chico mirando a Recovery girl-.

\- La espora fue alterada para actuar en cuerpos femeninos, míralo como una droga afrodisíaca y solo hay alguien en este lugar que puede hacer tal cosa, All Might da la señal para apagar las luces del corredor –Pidió la mujer para que todas las luces fueran apagadas mientras se escuchaban pasos y quejidos, en ese momento Recovery Girl prendió una vela Midnight mientras apagaba las luces del consultorio, fue cuando se abrió la puerta y los quejidos de inconformidad se intensificaron acompañados por varios ¡BAJAME! y miles de maldiciones, para después pasar a propuestas de huir juntos iniciando vidas nuevas donde nadie les conociera-.

En ese momento una serpiente negra cargaba a la chica de su saco mientras entraban al consultorio, después entro un chico donde Izuku noto como la serpiente negra salía de la espalda de este.

\- Midoriya, te presento a Jaden Kosaka un alumno de segundo año, y la causante del problema y prospecto a anti-heroína Date Britch, cuyo Kosei, fue el causante de este mal día, ambos son alumnos de segundo –Comentó la mujer mirandoles fijamente-.

\- Estábamos aburridos –Dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja –Lo siento mucho no pensé que esta bromita se nos saliera de las manos- Mencionó el chico protegiendo a su amiga de cabellos rojos-.

Con aquellas palabras ambos chicos fueron suspendidos al menos por una semana, las chicas estarían bien eso era algo bueno, sin embargo lo que más les causaba cierta incomodidad era que según Recovery Girl, la espora les ayudo a sacar una parte muy oculta de sus sentimientos por el peliverde.

\- Son 1000 –Pidió la encargada de una tienda donde Momo había comprado algunas cosas cuando a su espalda escucho algo curioso-.

\- Quieres atraparlo, pues hazme caso y sigue estos consejos, te aseguro que de esa manera conseguirás que sean novios en tan solo 3 días, a mí me resulto muy bien –Dijo una chica a su amiga llamando la atención de Momo la cual se dirigió al estante de revistas-.

¨50 Maneras de atrapar al chico que te gusta, lee estos consejos y tendrás novio asegurado en menos de una semana¨

El sonido de la caja se hizo presente notándose la venta mientras que Momo en su limusina se dirigía directo a casa con aquel libro prohibido en manos.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de esta historia esta noche, solo les pido un favor, NO me pregunten por los fics ¨olvidados¨ harán que me dé más flojera el regresarlos ahora en 2019, sin más que decir, citando a Dross

Te ha hablado Kachorro y te deseo buenas noches con la esperanza de que lo que leíste no te deje dormir.

Si se quedaron hasta aquí es por qué están esperando presionar a mi sexy y sensual amiguito el Botón de IReviewsI anda presiónalo, no cuesta nada.


	9. La Revista

Hola a todos aquí con el nuevo capítulo de Guerrero, sin más que decir o disculparme porque lo eh hecho demasiadas veces, CHICAS! COMENCEMOS A RESPONDER REVIEWS!

MasasinMaze: **Y no te equivocas Masasin-kun, MUCHAS! MUCHAS! COSAS SE VAN A INTERPONER ENTRE MOMO Y SU DESTINO.**

Zafir09 : _Por supuesto que va a Salir Toru, pero No, no es Harem_

bladetri: XD LIKE

azuaje120: **No entiendo el término Nerf, pero en algo estoy de acuerdo Izuku y Momo lucen bien juntos.**

Neopercival: _Quizas se nos paso la mano con lo de las armas de fuego, Kachorro suele emocionarse de mas cuando se trata de torturar al persona principal de sus historias. Con Respecto al Migate No Gokui es complicado ya que aun no encotramos un enemigo digno que lo lleve al limite para soltarlo._

KevinDtejeda : **Lo sentimos pero no es posible, si habrá uno que otro roce pero la historia es IzuMo ya que es el primer fic de My Hero Academia de Kachorrito.**

Alex Mendez : NO HA MUERTO! NI MORIRA, ESTA HISTORIA LA VOY A TERMINAR!

Bueno eso es todo de momento, ahora sírvanse una soda preparen el tazón de palomitas y cuidado por este capítulo es mas comedia que nada… prepárense para..

* * *

Cap. 8 La Revista

Era una noche tranquila tras una tarde completa de locura, los sucesos más extraños de su vida habían ocurrido esa mañana en la U.A tras exponerse a una extraña espora que le hizo decir y hacer cosas que jamás haría en su sano juicio, pues termino dándole cacería a su mejor amigo y actuó de una manera completamente irrelevante.

Ahora mismo se podía ver como en la mansión Yaoyorozu, siendo más específicos en la habitación de Momo, nuestra querida pelinegra estaba sentada en pose india sobre su cama observando su más reciente adquisición, aun seguía empaquetada y ella se debatía entre abrirla o no.

\- ¿Cómo fue que caí tan bajo? –Se cuestionó a si misma Momo tras soltar un suspiro de cansancio e irse de espalda quedando recostada- Vamos Momo siempre has sido segura de ti misma y ahora, compramos algo para gente insegura- Se regañaba la chica que llevaba sus cabellos amarrados para quitarse algo del calor que estaba haciendo- Bien Momo, Piensa, ¿Que es lo que diría Ochako-chan?- Se preguntó la Yaoyorozu cuando sobre su cabeza se creó una nube imaginara donde aparecía una sonriente Uraraka-.

\- ¨Oh ¿Es la revista para conseguir novio? ¡ESPERA! EDICIÓN ESPECIAL NUMERO 23 CON LOS COMENTARIOS DE SUPER ESTRELLAS A LAS QUE LES HAN FUNCIONADO ¡QUIERO VERLA! ¡QUIERO VERLA! –Pedía una emocionada Uraraka que casi parecía luchar por escaparse de la activa imaginación de Momo, pero la Yaoyorozu estiro su mano y la agito desvaneciendo la nube imaginaria-.

\- Eso sería un total fracaso –Suspiró Momo con malestar y avergonzada cuando a su cabeza trajo alguien que últimamente era de confianza –¡KYOKA-CHAN! Ella podría decirme algo valioso sin duda- Comento la chica con emoción repitiendo el proceso pero ahora era su amiga Kyoka la que estaba en lugar de Uraraka-.

\- ¨¿No crees que es algo patético? Como mujer deberías de tener tus propias herramientas, eso deberías dejárselo a niñas sin autoestima¨ -Comentó la joven rockera que término desvaneciéndose y mirándose ahora a Momo deprimida y con un aura azul sobre ella-.

\- Soy una niña sin autoestima –Se dijo así misma con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en su rostro –No quiero imaginarme la reacción de Izuku al saberlo- Se dijo la Yaoyorozu cuando ahora era el turno del peliverde que lucía confundido-.

\- ¿Trucos para conquistar chicos? –Preguntó Deku a Momo- ¡Aaahh! ¡Espera! -el Deku imaginario se asusto cuando la chica reacción soltando un puñetazo donde noqueo al Deku imaginario mientras que la nube imaginaria se desvanecía-.

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO QUERIA IMAGINARTE! –Exclamo colorada, a los segundos se veía a Momo acostada boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza y completamente arropada con el cobertor expresando su depresión aun más-.

\- Damita –Llamó una voz masculina que la hizo asomarse y ver un traje negro, este era el típico uniforme de un mayordomo-.

\- No estoy –Respondió Momo de forma caprichosa y no queriendo saber nada del mundo y de nadie más, solo quería quedarse encerrada en su capullo de protección bajo esas cobijas-.

\- Me niego a dejarle aquí, no ha comido nada y falto a la cena con sus padres, de no ser por Misaki-chan ahora tendría muchos problemas –Comento el hombre empujando un carrito donde terminaba acomodando un par de galletas cpm um patrón especial y algo de té caliente-.

Sabiendo lo bien que su mayordomo hacia su trabajo, la chica no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite, donde el hombre notaba la depresión de la chica.

\- Lo siento Klein, no me eh sentido yo misma últimamente –Dijo la joven de cabellos negros mirando al hombre, que sonrió de lado al enternecerse con la actitud de su damita-.

\- Puedo darme cuenta de ello así que ¿Porque no se desahoga conmigo? –Preguntó Klein mirando a la chica la cual desviaba la mirada - Usted no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que me diga no puede ser tan mala como para –Mencionó el hombre tomando la revista- Recurrir a una revista juvenil con el fin de saber qué es lo que está haciendo mal para llamar la atención del joven Midoriya – Explico el bigotón sacándole un susto a la de cabellos negros-.

\- Por favor no le digas nada a mis padres –Suplicó Momo muy avergonzada de que sus perfectos padres supieran que ahora su hija lidiaba con mucho temor en lo que parecía un enamoramiento de secundaria-.

\- Usted siempre ha sido mi Damita, no tengo por qué traicionar su confianza –Dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa, otorgándole algo de confianza a la joven de cabellos negros-.

\- Bueno, como sabrás, todo comenzó el día de la prueba para ingresar a U.A –Dijo la joven comenzando con su larga historia sobre cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba en esos momentos al punto en que las horas habían pasado mirándose las 8:00 PM-.

Ambos compartieron la merienda mientras se ponían al día, el mayordomo escuchaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los detalles que le daba la joven damita, no pudo evitar sonreír más de una vez al ver que estaba por convertirse en una mujer justo frente a sus ojos.

\- En ese caso, desde este momento me comprometo a ayudarle, deme una noche, casualmente, el día de mañana es mi día libre, así que –Dijo el hombre tomando la revista entre sus manos- Esta noche me dedicare a leer 50 maneras de atrapar a un hombre, así podre destacar lo que nos sirve y lo que no nos sirve, después de todo ¿Quien puede conocerle mejor que el hombre que le cambio los pañales, escucho decir su primera palabra y dar sus primeros pasos? –Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de la joven Yaoyorozu-.

\- Gracias Klein, enserio, no sabes las veces que pedía como deseo a las estrellas fugaces que me dieran un padre que me amara como tú lo haces –Dijo la chica sonriendo con pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas-.

\- Sus padres le aman damita, pero a su manera y bueno, a mi me hubiera encantado tener una hija como usted –Explicó el hombre limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas de la jovencita- Bien –Dijo Klein adoptando su porte de mayordomo- Es tarde y no debe dormir muy noche, no es sano para una damita, así que a dormir, por que mañana le esperare en mi casa a las 10:00 AM para proporciónale información verdaderamente útil- Dijo el bigotón con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza para después salir de ahí -.

\- Lamento todos los problemas que te hice pasar este día, espero que no estés molesto conmigo – Escribió Momó un mensaje que mandó a Izuku-.

\- Descuida, no fue tu culpa bueno tengo que retirarme porque el camello esta comiéndose mi lonchera nueva –Respondió Izuku dejando a Momo muy confundida-.

\- Izuku ya te eh dicho que no uses el teléfono celular durante tu entrenamiento –Regaño Roshi mirando al peliverde-.

\- Lo, lo siento Sensei, es que, es la hora en la que le deseo buenas noches a Momo-chan, po… ¿Podría permitirme corregir lo que escribí? El auto corrector me hizo escribir algo que no quería –Suplico Izuku mirando a Roshi el cual se mantenía serio mientras el reflejo de Izuku aparecía en sus oscuras gafas-.

\- Lo harás más tarde, ahora quiero que te concentres, lo que estoy por enseñarte es una técnica muy poderosa, es conocida como, Mafuba –Sentencio Roshi mirándose como Izuku se sorprendía-.

MY HEROE ACADEMIA

Klein Sieben

Cabellos castaños

Quirk: Quirkless

Ocupación: Mayordomo de la familia Yayoyorozu

MY HERO ACADEMIA

\- El Mafuba es una técnica muy poderosa, presta mucha atención muchacho, esta técnica es demasiado peligrosa y solo puedo efectuarla una vez ya que no estoy en mis mejores momentos como hace 100 años –Dijo el anciano mirando a Izuku –Para llevarla a cabo hay elementos muy importantes por considerar, el más importante es un recipiente con tapadera y un sello especial que te enseñare más adelante, por ahora presta mucha atención a lo que hare- Dijo el hombre acomodando una botella de cerveza para después terminar adoptando una posición con las rodillas flexionadas-.

\- No otra vez –Dijo una gran tortuga café mirando a Roshi cuando el hombre extendió sus brazos al momento en que un torbellino de energía color verde los cubría a ambos-.

\- Este es el poderoso… ¡MAFUBA! –Grito con fuerza para que la gran tortuga comenzara a ser absorbida mientras que Izuku miraba sorprendido sintiendo una cantidad muy grande que se acumulaba como una especie de remolino que atrapaba a la tortuga y terminaba dirigiéndose al recipiente donde Roshi termino tapando la botella con un corcho- Y así puedes deshacerte de enemigos poderosos, sin embargo es un ataque de doble filo, te deja exhausto y siendo blanco fácil, así que debes saber cuando harás uso de él- Dijo el hombre mirando a Izuku el cual se miraba sorprendido- Bien ahora es tu turno –Dijo el anciano, donde ambos comenzaron a hacer los movimientos toda la noche -.

\- ¡Mafuba! –Gritaba Izuku tras realizar los pasos de dicha tecnica-.

\- Otra vez –Ordenó Roshi mientras este estaba sentado en su silla de playa comiendo una paleta helada-.

\- ¡Mafuba! –Exclamó Izuku enfocando su energía pero solo termino arrojando a la pobre tortuga al agua-.

\- Estoy bien –Dijo la Tortuga alzando su aleta un par de metros alejada de aquella isla-.

\- Otra vez –Sentenció Roshi inconforme con la pobre tecnica-.

\- ¡Mafuba! ¡Mafuba! ¡MAFUBA! –Exclamaba Midoriya, ahora las gaviotas volaban con la fresca brisa de la mañana mientras que el peliverde estaba tirado y muy cansado en el suelo, fue cuando un tazón de arroz apareció a su lado-.

\- Parece que no le dominaras muy pronto, tendremos que ponernos más serios de momento tomate un descanso, come y duerme unas horas, mas tarde deberás de regresar a tu entrenamiento –Explico Roshi mirando a su alumno el cual comía con desesperación-.

Una vez que Izuku se retiro a descansar Roshi suspiro dejándose caer con mucho cansancio en su silla de playa.

\- Sabes bien que ya no eres tan joven Roshi, deberías de dejar de efectuar el Mafuba si quieres alcanzar a ver como Izuku cumple sus sueños –Comentó Tortuga mirando al viejo calvo-.

\- Ya lo sé, pero estos jovencitos son muy visuales, sobre todo Izuku, analiza cada movimiento que mira, podría presumir de ser un genio yo como su maestro tengo que arriesgarme lo que sea necesario para dejar mi legado en el, después de todo, estos viejos huesos ya solo se relajan mirando muchachas muy bonitas –Dijo el hombre mientras la tortuga negaba-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se podía ver como Momo había arribado a la casa de Klein, el mayordomo la había recibido y ambos se encontraban en el patio trasero que conectaba a un pequeño y fresco jardín que estaba lleno de hermosas flores.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirme Klein, ¿Enserio no te molesta? Porque bueno, ya sabes es… es tu día libre –Dijo el Momo que en esos momentos, llevaba un vestido blanco de manga corta, medias negras y zapatillas blancas-.

\- Se lo dije ayer Damita, mi felicidad es su felicidad –Dijo el hombre sirviendo un té de canela con manzanilla- Bien, y ahora a lo que vino, los consejos, gran parte de la revista-, dice muchas tonterías, cosas que… la harían ver como algo que usted no es, una niña rica que solo le importa su apariencia y exhibirse de forma inadecuada, de los 50 consejos usaremos solo 5 uno para cada día de la semana de clases –Explico el hombre mirando al jovencita-.

\- Estoy lista para lo que sea –Respondió Momo con una gran convicción-.

\- Así me gusta –Comentó el hombre mirándose como comenzaba un nuevo día, Izuku no podía ir con la joven Yaoyorozu ya que Roshi se puso algo estricto con su entrenamiento, ahora la joven de oscura cabellera miraba una pequeña caja en sus manos la cual miraba con algo de emoción-.

Paso 1 usar algo que le haga ver diferente…

\- Los estudiantes miraban sorprendidos ante lo que usaba la joven Yaoyorozu, cabía duda que un simple accesorio era capaz de hacer grandes maravillas, al pasar junto a Mineta este escupió su bebida -.

\- ¡EL LAZO DE CHITOGE KIRISAKI! PERO SI ES IMPOSIBLE DE CONSEGUIR –Grito el joven de las protuberancias en la cabeza mientras señalaba el LAZO PERFECTO en posesión de Momo, era seguro que conocía a alguien muy importante si fue capaz de conseguirlo-.

La chica llego y se sentó en su asiento siendo abordada por sus amigas, el accesorio de dicha novela ligera sin duda era uno de los accesorios más codiciados entras las chicas que seguían dicha historia, en ese momento Izuku entro por la puerta cansado por su entrenamiento.

\- Hola Momo-san –Saludo simplemente el chico quedando con la cara pegada al escritorio-.

\- ¿Izu…ku? –Llamó la joven pero solo termino escuchando como el chico roncaba, haciendo que su misión fuera un fracaso-.

Usar accesorio… Misión Fallida

\- El muchacho debe de ser de gustos muy especiales, en fin comencemos con el paso dos –Sentenció Klein-.

Segundo día Paso 2 Maquillaje…

\- Saben a pesar de estudiar para ser heroínas, no está de más poder lucir bien mientras aun somos jóvenes y estudiantes –Dijo Toru mientras que su amigas miraban algo de maquillaje en el escritorio -.

\- Oh siempre quise probar este color –Exclamo Uraraka tomando unas sombras-.

\- Tienes demasiado maquillaje Toru, pero… no crees que es raro ya que tu lo manejes considerando que –Pregunto Kyoka mirando un delineador de ojos -.

\- ¿Considerando que? –Pregunto Toru mirándose como le maquillaje dejaba ver su contorno de ojos, las sombras sobre sus parpados, alguno de retoque en las mejillas y lápiz labial-.

\- Olvídalo –Respondió Kyoka en suspiro pues no quería herir a su amiga-.

\- Prueba algo Yaomomo, puedo apostar a que puedes lucir hermosa con lo que sea –Comento una traviesa Ashido –Quizás cierto chico pueda notar algún cambio interesante- Dijo con una risa traviesa haciendo que Momo se pusiera colorada-.

La chica tomo un lápiz labial rojo y al pasarlo lentamente por sus labios ante todas, su amiga lucia como toda una señorita de alta sociedad, quizás podrían tener a una princesa a su lado.

\- QUE ENVIDIA LUCES BIEN CON LO QUE TE PONGAS –Exclamó Ashido abrazando a su amiga mientras le estiraba una mejilla-.

\- Espera… Ashido-san, eso duele –Decía Yaoyorozu con los ojos como plato y un brote de lagrima en su ojo derecho-.

\- Yaomomo, ese color coral te hace ver muy linda, quiero que te lo quedes –Sugirió Toru con gran emoción-.

\- ¿Enserio puedo quedármelo? –Preguntó sorprendida Momo mirando a su amiga invisible-.

\- Si definitivamente si –Dijo Toru dándole más ánimos a la Yaoyorozu sin embargo horas más tarde-.

\- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió esta vez? –Preguntó el hombre del gran bigote mirando a la chica que estaba oculta bajo sus sabanas-.

\- Mmmmmm –Se quejó la joven- En ningún momento me miro porque el –Dijo Momo -.

FLASHBACK…

\- Bien ahora solo tengo que encontrar a Deku y darle su comida –Mencionó feliz la chica caminando cuando miro al chico de cabellos verdes corriendo aterrado- Hola Deku-kun, yo quería -Mencionó la chica mientras que el chico solo le paso por un lado a gran velocidad mientras que su expresión era de terror puro-.

\- Midoriya, ese era el ultimo tazón de Misso… y ¡Era Mío! –Exclamo por un furioso Aizawa que buscaba atrapar al muchacho-.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

\- Y eso fue lo que paso, estuvo castigado limpiando el salón de clases –Dijo la chica oculta en las cobijas-.

Usar Maquillaje… Mision Fallida

\- No me rendiré, ese hueso es duro de roer pero le prometo que lograre que el joven Midoriya se fije en usted –Dijo el hombre -.

Tercer día Paso 3 Fragancia

Momo caminaba por la escuela su cabello ondeaba con el aire, su delicioso aroma llegaba a la nariz de muchas personas, fue cuando logro divisarlo, ahí estaba Izuku leyendo un libro en las mesas del comedor.

\- Hola Izuku-kun, ¿ya comiste? –Preguntó la joven con una sonrisa-.

\- No aun no como, Momo-chan, pero… Aa…. Aaachu –Estornudo el chico- Lo siento, es solo que yo…. Aaa… Aaa… ¡Aaachuu! ¡Aaaachuuuu! ¡Achuu! –Estornudaba el chico de forma descontrolada-.

ENFERMERIA…

\- Mmmm parece ser solo una alergia, ¿Es alérgico a algo joven Midoriya? –Preguntó la mujer mirando al chico-.

\- Si… solo, a las fresas –Dijo el chico haciendo que Yaoyorozu saliera de la enfermería- ¿Momo-chan? –Llamó Izuku al ver que la chica había desaparecido mientras que la ancianita se reía, al parecer era la señorita Yaoyorozu la causante-.

Esa misma tarde en casa, se veía a Momo en posición fetal contra una esquina de su habitación.

\- No sé qué es lo que le pasa, desde que llego esta así –Dijo la joven sirvienta mientras Klein se aclaraba la garganta-.

\- Déjanos por favor –Pidió el hombre mientras que Momo giraba la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

\- No… no funciono –Dijo la joven con grandes ojos cristalizados mirando a su fiel mayordomo-.

\- Entonces parece que no funciono, bien, el chico juega rudo, es hora de que nosotros también juguemos rudo –La chica al escuchar las palabras del hombre comenzó a dejarse llevar-.

\- Ser Ruda –Se dijo a si misma mirándose como la nube de imaginación regresaba-.

Se podía ver como una silueta avanzaba lentamente mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la cámara ahora enfocaba una enorme fortaleza, establecida sobre una montaña rodeada de lava ardiente, el único paso era un puente colgadizo de madera que era custodiado por dos enormes gigantes de un ojo que llevaban armaduras de Bersekers.

Había varios hombres caminando por la terraza vigilando que todo estuviera bien y no hubiera enemigos al asecho, sin embargo no contaron con que un experto en infiltración apareciera.

Una cuerda con gancho se enterró en una de las paredes dejando que aquella silueta pudiera abrirse paso hacia el muro y subirse donde asesino sin piedad a los vigilantes.

Al caer al suelo podía verse a Momo usando una armadura femenina compuesta por una tiara metálica en la cabeza, peto metálico que resaltaba su joven busto, su vientre estaba expuesto, llevaba unos guanteletes de metal que dejaba los dedos libres, usaba una falda de cuero que llegaba a la altura de su muslo y llevaba unas botas metálicas que llegaban por encima de la rodilla y de tacón alto.

\- ¡Sobre ella! ¡No la dejen escapar! -Gritaban los vigilantes cuando una bomba de humo exploto imposibilitando la vista de los que le habían rodeado, se escuchaba como todos tosían por el polvo, a los segundos todos yacían muertos y bañados en un charco de su propia sangre -.

\- ¡Tengo que avisarle a la líder! -Grito horrorizado un hombre que salió corriendo, Momo simplemente estiro su brazo mientras un gancho con cuerda salía disparado contra una saliente permitiéndole correr por la pared y escalar para darle cacería desde las alturas donde saltaba de techo en techo. El aterrado esbirro corría metiéndose por diferentes pasillos llegando a la entrada de la habitación del trono- Nos están invadiendo -Grito asustado cuando un chillido de águila se escucho de las alturas y después termino muerto por lo que parecía ser una cuchilla oculta cubierta de sangre-.

\- Muy impresionante, sin embargo te acabas de topar con la reina del mal mi nombre es -Decía la mujer comenzando con el típico monologo cuando sintió algo frio bajo sus pechos, lentamente bajo la mirada y encontró una cuerda-.

\- ¡GET OVER HERE! -Exclamó Momo mientras jalaba con fuerza la cuerda que salía de la palma de su mano logrando así atraer a la reina, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Momo libero la cuchilla oculta del brazalete y la encajo en el abdomen de la mujer- Es mío perra -Sentenció Momo dejando caer a la reina malvada para después acercarse a un encadenado Deku -.

\- Sabia que vendrías a rescatarme -Menciono Izuku que llevaba una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su torso trabajado y sudado dejando ver sus brillosos pectorales y abdomen debido a la iluminación del lugar, usaba unos pantalones negros algo rasgados y estaba descalzo. Lentamente ambos se acercaban buscando juntar sus labios pero... -.

Fin de la fantasía...

\- Damita, damita reaccione -Decía el mayordomo sacando a Momo de su fantasía la cual termino completamente decepcionada-.

\- ¡ESTUVE TAN CERCA! –Exclamo Momo haciendo suspirar a su mayordomo-.

Cuarto Día Paso 4 Rudeza

\- ¡DEKU! –Gritó Momo aterrando a Izuku que instintivamente se cubrió con sus brazos, el resto de sus compañeros se extrañaron por la repentina actitud de Momo done la Yaoyorozu ahora estaba con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra y sudando balas- ¨¿QUE LE DIGO? MALDICION JAMAS PENSE EN QUE IBA A DECIRLE¨- Se cuestionaba aterrada Momo -.

\- ¿Momo-chan te sientes bien? –Pregunto el chico cuando la joven creó una bomba de humo y la tiro al piso para desaparecer-.

…

…

…

…

Horas más tarde

\- Déjeme adivinar, ¿Su gentil personalidad le impidió portarse con rudeza cierto? –La chica solo se deprimía mas mirándose un aura negra sobre ella.-Bien solo nos queda una carta, es la más peligrosa, pero en ella se jugara el todo por el todo- Dijo Klein mirando a Momo-.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DESPÚES DE TANTOS FRACASOS…

\- Momo-chan ha estado actuando muy raro toda la semana –Se dijo a si mismo Izuku el cual iba saliendo de casa cuando encontró la limusina de Momo, Roshi ya le había permitido pasar tiempo con su amiga ya que su entrenamiento se había relajado, fue cuando la Limusina se abrió dejando ver unas piernas muy sensuales cubiertas por unas pantimedias mientras en los pies llevaba zapatos de tacón- ¿Momo-chan?- Pregunto el chico entrando a la Limusina donde miro a su amiga con el cabello suelto y un poco rizado-.

\- Hola Izuku-kun –Saludó la joven con una voz muy misteriosa-.

\- Luces… impresionante –Dijo el muchacho mientras que la joven sonreía, estaba funcionando, el plan numero 5 estaba funcionando-.

\- Muchas gracias, me levante esta mañana y mi cabello se había rizado un poco –Dijo la chica mientras que le ofrecía un poco de agua a Izuku-.

\- Por cierto Momo-chan, ha habido algo que eh querido preguntarte pero no eh podido porque, han pasado cosas extrañas en toda la semana –Dijo el joven sonrojando a Momo-.

\- ¨Aquí viene, aquí viene¨ -Pensó Momo mientras que escuchaba como su propio corazón latía con fuerza-.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Izuku mirando a la chica la cual parpadeo –Si, es que… primero usaste un listón rojo en tu cabello, luego otro día te pintaste los labios, después usaste un perfume que me hacia estornudar, ayer me gritaste y te quedaste muda y bueno ahora… estas vestida así, ¿Eres bipolar? O ¿Ocurre algo en tu casa? Puedo ayudarte sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Dijo Izuku, mientras que Momo apretaba su puño y después... -.

¡PAFFFF!

La joven Yaoyorozu cayó derrotada en su asiento de clases mientras que Izuku tenía una mejilla hinchada, ahora se veía como esta abría su mochila la cual se cayó dejando ver algo que se deslizo fuera a los pies de Izuku donde Momo quedo completamente blanca como estatua.

\- ¿Es la revista para conseguir novio? ¡ESPERA! EDICIÓN ESPECIAL NUMERO 23 CON LOS COMENTARIOS DE SUPER ESTRELLAS A LAS QUE LES HAN FUNCIONADO ¡QUIERO VERLA! ¡QUIERO VERLA! –Pedía una emocionada Uraraka que leerla de inmediato.

\- ¿Revista para conseguir novio? creí que era para niñas sin autoestima –Dijo Kyoka mirando a Momo la cual se agrietaba un poco-.

\- Gracias por comprarme la revista Momo-chan-Giro –Agradecio Tsuyu haciendo que las chicas miraran ahora a Tsuyu tomaba la revista-.

\- Este, si… de… de nada Tsuyu –Dijo Momo mientras que Tsuyu la guardaba de la vista de curiosos-.

\- Bien jóvenes es hora de una práctica de salva al ciudadano –Mencionó All Might a quien le tocaba impartir la clase mientras que todos se retiraban dejando a Tsuyu y Momo en el salón de clases mientras que Tenya hacia movimientos raros para apurar al resto de sus compañeros para que fueran en orden por los pasillos ya que como Monitor debía de mantener el orden-.

\- Deberías de tener más cuidado Giro –Dijo Tsuyu regresándole la revista- Te mire el día que la compraste, suelo trabajar medio tiempo en esa tienda, descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-Giro- Exclamo Tsuyu tras ayudar a su amiga la cual sonrió al ver que en Tsuyu tendría una amiga muy importante-.

\- Muchas gracias Tsuyu-chan, yo la verdad no sabía qué hacer –Dijo Momo mirándose como ambas se retiraban tras dejar la revista atrás-.

\- No te preocupes Momo-chan-Giro, para eso están las amigas, además Midoriya-chan es muy observador, pero es distraído con respecto a las chicas -Comentó la joven anfibia haciendo que Momo se deprimiera un poco-.

Fin del cap…

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído este cap, se que Momo se ve algo fuera de si, muy Oc para el gusto de algunos, pero quise ponerla en una situación donde nuestra querida Vicepresidenta sienta la presión de gustarle a la persona que le gusta, en fin agradezco mucho su atención y citando a Dross…

Les ha hablado Kachorro y les deseo Buenas noches, no sin antes invitarlos a presionar el botón de **IReviewsI **y dejarme su opinión.


End file.
